Agent of Asgard : Tome 1-Civil War
by Merenrys
Summary: Mikaela n'a pas vraiment le profil type de l'agent propre sur elle, bien au contraire, et elle se retrouve au pied du mur: soit elle rejoint les Avengers, soit elle finit en prison. Un faux pas et tout s'arrête. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle fait croire. La jeune femme devra apprendre à vivre avec les Avengers, tout en devant faire face à ses faiblesses.
1. Prologue

Ceci n'ai pas une fanfic' ordinaire, elle me servira pour éviter une trop longue attente entre deux chapitres de mes fanfics' principales.

Elle est sur l'univers Marvel mais plus la MCU, l'histoire se passe juste après Age of Ultron, en plein dans Civil War et Ragnarök. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de spoiler car je n'ai pas lu le comic ( de Civil War) et que j'y vais à ma propre sauce (pour CW et Ragnarök). Evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement le OC est à moi. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de choses trop choquantes, peut-être des insultes et un peu de sang mais c'est tout. De toutes façons je préviendrais si besoin est.

J'espère que cela vous plaira le chapitre un arrive en même temps que le prologue ou alors un ou deux jours plus tard.

* * *

Dans une cité dorée s'éleva les cris d'un être innocent né quelques jours auparavant. Autour du bébé se tenait trois femmes encapuchonnées discutant dans une langue que personne dans la pièce ne compris. De l'autre côté de la porte se tenait les parents et leurs deux fils, tous inquiets du futur du nouveau-né. Les parents furent demandés à l'intérieur par les trois femmes. La mère, d'un geste presque automatique, alla chercher son enfant et le berça doucement dans ses bras en lui souriant tendrement. Le père porta son intention sur l'enfant durant quelques secondes puis se tourna vers les femmes, plus inquiet par l'avenir de son enfant qu'il ne pouvait prévoir que par le présent qu'il avait devant ses yeux.

« -Nous avons peur de devoir vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. dit celle de gauche

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Notre va mourir ? s'inquiéta la mère

-Non. Sauf si elle reste ici. Votre enfant montre des signes d'une grande faiblesse qui ne peut pas coordonner avec notre monde. dit celle de droite

-Mais encore ?

-Son organisme ne supportera pas plus longtemps la vie à Asgard. Petit à petit votre enfant va mourir intérieurement, et au final c'est d'asphyxie qu'elle mourra. Nous ignorons la cause de sa faiblesse mais elle la tuera si elle reste à Asgard. dit celle du milieu

-Que nous conseillez-vous de faire ? demanda le père

-Emmenez la sur Midgard, là-bas son organisme s'accordera avec ce qui l'entoura. Elle se fortifiera et pourra peut-être revenir à Asgard.

-Bien, puisque c'est l'unique solution.

-Non ! Je t'en supplie ne me sépare pas d'elle ! supplia la mère

-Sigrid ne survivra pas en restant près de nous Frigga, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. Crois-moi cela me fait autant de mal qu'à toi mais je veux que ma fille vive, même si cela implique qu'elle soit loin de moi.

-Qu'allons-nous dire aux garçons ? Ils étaient tellement heureux d'avoir une sœur.

-Vous allez avoir de plus gros problèmes dans le futur. dirent les trois femmes avant de partir »

Frigga décida donc de donner sa fille à l'une de ses servantes pour que celle-ci aille cacher l'enfant sur Midgard. Elle avait placé l'enfant dans une couverture bleue et avait mis un pendentif autour de son cou avec son nom écrit dessus, elle glissa discrètement deux loups de bois dans la couverture pour que ceux-ci protègent sa fille tout le long de sa vie. La servante partit seule pendant la nuit, elle utilisa l'un des passages secrets entre Asgard et Midgard. Arrivé sur Terre, elle se dirigea vers une grange, ouvrit un box au hasard et y plaça l'enfant puis partit.

L'enfant fut trouvé par le couple à qui appartenait la grande. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent l'enfant dans le box de leur cheval de trait. Mais ils furent encore plus surpris de voir que l'enfant dormait entre deux louveteaux. La décision de garder l'enfant ne se fit que trois jours plus tard après que l'enfant n'ai attendris la femme qui convaincu son mari de garder l'enfant. Ils nommèrent la petite fille, lui donnèrent une date de naissance et l'adoptèrent officiellement un an plus tard. Ce ne sera que quatorze ans plus tard qu'ils commenceront à se poser des questions quant aux origines de leur fille, après qu'elle n'ait survécu à l'un des séismes les plus dévastateurs sans avoir une seules blessures graves.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfic', je ne me suis pas trop relue donc j'espère qu'il ne manque pas de mot ou qu'il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographes.

Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent (c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ^^), ni aucun autres personnages de Marvel.

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

26 ans après la découverte de l'enfant.

« -Fait moi voir cette liste Steve ! supplia dans un rire Tony

-Mais vous avez quoi avec cette liste bon sang ?! dit l'intéressé depuis le canapé »

Steve se força à ne pas rire à l'attitude enfantine du milliardaire, qui avait appris l'existence du carnet de Steve il y a deux jours et qui depuis ne souhaitait que rajouter quelques films et chansons. Seulement AC/DC ne faisait pas particulièrement partis du type de musique que Steve appréciait, ce qui entraîna des paris de la part de Sam et Rhodes. De l'autre côté du salon de l'immeuble Avengers, Natasha regardé d'un œil amusé les deux hommes se disputaient sur les goûts musicaux de l'autre. Tandis qu'elle se préparait une boisson sans alcool, elle tendit un verre de jus d'orange à Vision qui passait le plus clair de son temps à dans le labo de la tour. Il restait fasciné par FRIDAY et parce qu'avait été JARVIS. Une petite sonnerie résonna dans le salon et fit lever toutes les têtes une voix familière s'éleva et invita Tony à rendre la conversation privée. Fury demanda à parler exclusivement à Natasha, Tony passa donc un téléphone et ordonna à FRIDAY à transférer la conversation sur ledit téléphone. Quand Natasha sortit de la pièce pour ne pas être dérangée par la conversation des autres Tony en profita pour demander à FRIDAY de lui donner une retranscription de la conversation des deux agents. Un nom attira l'attention de tout le monde, peut-être parce qu'il leur était totalement inconnu et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Fury en parlait.

Natasha revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit le téléphone à Tony, elle précisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus qu'eux qui était cette personne dont lui avait Fury. Tony ne se formalisa pas des dires de l'agent, il se doutait un peu que, même si Fury avait voulu une conversation privée, les deux agents avaient prévus que celui qui avait piraté le Nexus allait espionner leur conversation. Presque immédiatement Steve lâcha l'idée de chercher cette personne dans les dossiers du SHIELD et FRIDAY lança la recherche sans que Tony n'ai besoin de lui dire. L'interface trouva quasi instantanément qui répondait au nom de Mikaela Clarke.

« -Alors FRIDAY, que peux-tu nous dire de Mikaela Clarke ? demanda Tony

-Beaucoup Monsieur. La recherche n'a pas été difficile, elle apparait dans les dossiers du FBI, de la CIA, d'Interpole, du SHIELD et de HYDRA.

-HYDRA ? Pourquoi elle serait dans les dossiers d'HYDRA ? s'étonna Steve

-Ses parents, Daniel Clarke et Gaïa Meister-Clarke, travaillaient pour HYDRA et elle a servi pour eux depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils avaient pour habitude de laisser les agents d'HYDRA vivre chez eux, en retour ils étaient très bien payés et protégés.

-Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle figure sur les dossiers du FBI et tous ce qui s'en suit. en déduis Natasha

-Non. Elle est dans leurs dossiers à cause de ses casiers judiciaires, qui sont plus importants que le vôtre agent Romanoff. Meurtres, voles, diverses infractions au code de la route, violence sur autrui et j'en passe. Mais le meurtre revient principalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Fury veut faire d'elle ?

-Et bien elle est au service du SHIELD depuis ses vingt ans, en tant que garde rapproché de personnalités ou de potentielles cibles. Elle a été affecté à la protection de Jane Foster mais a failli à la tâche. Fury vous l'envoie pour une mise à l'épreuve. Elle devra faire exactement ce que vous lui dirais de faire, même les tâches les plus ingrates. Si elle échoue est renvoyée du SHIELD et ira en prison pour le restant de sa vie.

-Et ça comment tu le sais FRIDAY ? demanda Tony

-J'ai intercepté une conversation de Mr. Fury avec l'agent Clarke. »

* * *

Dans un taxi se trouvait ladite Mikaela, elle était en route pour la Tour des Avengers. Fulminant encore contre Fury qui l'avait menacé de la virer si jamais elle faisait un pas de travers. Certes elle n'avait pas surveillé Jane Foster comme elle aurait dû le faire mais elle n'avait pas été au SHIELD pour jouer à la baby-sitter pour petite copine de dieu. Et apprendre que Fury avait accepté sa candidature seulement pour avoir un œil sur elle n'avait fait que renforcer sa colère envers le colonel. Fury lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un logement dans New York car elle habitait trop loin de la tour pour être à l'heure. Une employée, voilà ce qu'elle était maintenant. Une employée de Stark. Rien que l'idée de devoir appeler Iron Man « Monsieur » lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Non pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les Avengers, mais parce que l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un au-dessus d'elle hiérarchiquement lui faisait horreur. Le taxi s'arrêta pile devant l'entrée de la tour. Elle sortit du taxi en payant le conducteur qui tenta de réclamer un pourboire mais il récolta une droite dans le nez pour avoir tenté d'escroquer l'agent. Mikaela entra dans la tour et sursauta quand une voix lui souhaita le bonjour. Peu habitué au invention Stark la jeune femme se mis immédiatement en position d'attaque sans pour autant prendre l'un de ses deux pistolets semi automatiques, cacher sous sa veste. La voie lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur tout en lui priant de ne pas tirer, la tour étant toute récente et ayant déjà eu sa part de destruction à cause d'Ultron, cela aurait passablement énervé les Avengers de devoir à nouveau tout nettoyer.

Plusieurs étages au-dessus de l'accueil, FRIDAY prévint de l'arrivée de l'agent Clarke par l'ascenseur. Stark et tous les autres se réunirent dans le salon pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Bien que certains appréhendaient la rencontre. En fait Natasha appréhendait, Vision était simplement curieux, Rogers voulait juste voir à quoi l'ex-agent d'HYDRA ressemblait (en gros il était curieux) et Stark voulait faire bonne impression sur la jeune femme car après tout ils allaient bosser ensemble et même si ce n'était pas lui le plus amicale de la bande c'était sa tour (il l'avait quand même construite !) après tout. Puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blond argentés. Ses yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunette de soleil, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait avoir les yeux clairs, nota Natasha, vu que le soleil ne brillait pas si fort que ça aujourd'hui. Elle portait un simple jean noir déchiré, avec une paire de bottines plates, ainsi qu'un haut beige par-dessous une veste noir avec le symbole du SHIELD sur l'épaule gauche.

Natasha fut la première à aller voir la jeune femme, qui se présenta comme étant Mikaela Clarke. Peut-être ne devait-elle pas se douter qu'elle était attendu. Elle savait que l'agent Romanoff avait été prévenu mais elle ne savait pas si c'était le cas du restant des membres de Avengers. Vision fut le second à se présenter à Mikaela puis les deux restaient en retrait virent saluer l'agent. Elle sera la main du milliardaire mais eu du mal à avoir un regard neutre pour le Captain, ayant été élevée par HYDRA on lui avait appris à ne pas apprécier Captain America. Même après six ans de services pour le SHIELD elle avait encore du mal avec le fait que Captain America n'était pas son ennemi. Steve s'aperçu de la lueur d'hostilité dans le regard de Mikaela mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de serrer la main de la jeune femme.

« -Mettez-vous à l'aise. On va pas vous manger. dit Sam »

Mikaela leva un sourcil mais suivit le conseil et enleva sa veste, qu'elle posa sur le canapé, dévoilant son holster d'épaule ainsi que ses deux pistolets. Là ce fut Natasha qui tiqua et qui rappela à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas e territoire ennemi. « Tous ce qui n'est pas chez moi est ennemi » répliqua Mikaela. Tasha se demanda vraiment comment elle avait bien pu tenir six ans au sein du SHIELD avec de tel propos. Pour ne pas refroidir tout le monde Mikaela retira aussi son holster et l'air devint moins tendu. Des bras mécaniques sortirent de nulle part et virent mettre la veste et le holster sur un porte manteau juste à côté de l'ascenseur. Immédiatement après l'attention se porta sur les bras tatoués de la jeune femme.

« -Sympa les tatouages. lui dit Rhodes

-Merci.

-Ça représente quoi au juste ? Je veux dire à part un arbre et un cheval ? continua Rhodes sans voir que la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de parler

-L'arbre c'est Yggdrasil, l'arbre des mondes et le cheval c'est Rosa la jument qui…une jument qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

-D'où la rose ?

-Oui.

-Rhodey tu l'agace. Même moi je vois qu'elle a pas envie de parler. lui dit Tony, Mais à part c'est deux la vous en avez d'autres ?

-Tony. dit Steve dans un soupir d'exaspération

-Oui j'en ai d'autres. C'est fini l'interrogatoire ?! grogna-t-elle passablement irritée, Si mes tatouages sont si importants regardez mon dossier c'est marqué dedans.

-Du calme agent Clarke. On ne cherche pas l'affrontement, vous pouvez desserrer les poings. lui dit Steve sur le ton le plus calme qu'il pu

-Rappelez-vous que vous êtes à l'épreuve. Un faux pas et c'est la prison à vie.

-C'est une menace agent Romanoff ?

-Natasha on essaye de la calmer, pas de la rendre encore plus furax. »

Alors que Mikaela allait frapper Natasha pour lui montrer ce que valait une mise à l'épreuve à ses yeux, elle porta rapidement la main à son nez et tourna le dos à tout le monde. Vision fut le premier à ses côtés mais il se fit violemment repousser par la jeune femme qui attrapa le premier tissu qui lui passa sous la main pour éponger le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Vision fit un second essai et cette fois Mikaela se laissa faire quand elle ne vit aucune hostilité chez l'humanoïde. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui et vaguement auprès des autres.

* * *

Quelques instants et des excuses en bon et due forme plus tard Mikaela se présenta à Tony pour savoir à quoi consisterait son rôle parmi les membres des Avengers.

« -J'ai vu votre dossier en détails. Vous ne pouvez pas remplacer Bruce car vous n'avez aucune formation scientifique ni aucun diplôme dans ce domaine.

-C'est pas ma faute c'est les sciences et moi ça fait deux.

-Par contre vous avez fait des études d'arts, c'est impressionnant pour quelqu'un avec votre caractère.

-Hitler était artiste. Pas aussi doué que moi, voire carrément nul par rapport à moi mais il dessinait mieux que la plupart des gens que je connais. Le caractère n'est pas incompatible avec la fibre artistique. Mais je doute que cela vous soit d'une grande utilité S…Monsieur Stark.

-J'essaye de vous trouver des points positifs et vous, vous vous comparez à Hitler. Vous ne vous aidez pas beaucoup. Vous savez réparer des objets mécaniques ?

-J'ai grandi dans une ferme. Soit vous êtes manuel, soit vous faites le ménage. Et j'ai jamais passé le balai de ma vie.

-Bien, alors vous aiderez FRIDAY à réparer l'Iron Legion. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien de mieux. Donc en gros vous travaillerait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, tous les jours, de huit heures à dix-huit heures ensuite vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. Vous pourrez aussi nous aidez si jamais les Avengers viennent à devoir agir.

-Je doute que Fury vous laisse faire. Il a tellement peu confiance en moi que je n'ai des armes que depuis trois mois.

-Ah, c'est tout Nick ça. dit Tony avec sourire ironique, Vous pouvez y aller.

-Bien Monsieur Stark.

-Tony. Maintenant c'est Tony. »

Mikaela décida de se mettre tout de suite au travaille, plus elle si mettait tôt plus vite la tâche serait finit ensuite elle pourrait consacrer son temps à s'entraîner. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance Captain America voudra bien l'excuser de son hostilité et l'entraîner. Elle avait déjà reçu un bon entrainement avec HYDRA et le SHIELD mais le manque d'activité pouvait vite taper sur les nerfs de Mikaela. Elle emprunta les escaliers cette fois-ci car l'atelier de réparation de l'Iron Legion n'était pas si loin et qu'un ou deux étages à descendre à pied n'allait certainement pas la tuer. Elle passa entra en trombe dans l'atelier, contente de bricoler un peu. Mais l'état de l'Iron Legion la fit vite déchanté, ce n'était pas d'une petite réparation dont elle avait besoin, mais carrément d'une reconstruction totale. FRIDAY se présenta à elle et s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur un peu plutôt dans la journée.

« -Bien, FRIDAY on a du pain sur la planche alors je veux les plans généraux d'un module de l'Iron Legion, ainsi que des plans ciblés et du soda.

-Bien Mlle Clarke. Avez-vous besoin d'outils ou de matériaux ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'irais pas loin sans outils ou pièces de rechanges. Et s'il te plait appelle moi Mikaela ou Mika mais pas Mlle Clarke. Sinon je trouve la source de ton énergie et je la bousille.

-Bien Mikaela. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Mikaela attacha ses cheveux en chignon et commença à étudier les plans fournis par FRIDAY. Ensuite elle vérifia l'état des drones et fit deux tas, ceux dont elle s'occuperais c'est-à-dire ceux ayant besoin d'une réparation trop fine pour FRIDAY et ceux dont s'occuperais FRIDAY qui nécessitaient juste des changement d'armures ou de membres. Si jamais le travail devenait trop fin pour l'intelligence artificielle Mikaela prendrait le relais.

Alors qu'elle travaillait quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'atelier. Mikaela tourna la tête et vit le Captain lui montrer un carton de pizza, ne comprenant pas trop elle demanda l'heure à FRIDAY qui lui apprit qu'il était plus de dix-neuf heures. Soudainement Mikaela se rappela que FRIDAY l'avait, à plusieurs reprises, averti que dix-huit heures allait bientôt arriver. La blonde se leva et alla ouvrir au Captain qui lui mit la boîte en carton dans les mains sans pour autant de montrer brusque. Mikaela poussa le drone, dont elle s'occupait, du bureau pour avoir une petite place où manger. Sa coéquipière mit un peu d'ordre dans l'atelier tandis que Mikaela chercha une canette de soda qu'elle était sûre d'avoir laissé sur un des établis. En bougeant son bazar elle laissa tomber son carnet à dessin qui s'ouvrit au pied du Captain. Ce dernier le ramassa et observa le dessin. C'était une femme rousse aux cheveux court et en tailleur blanc.

« -Qui est-ce ?

-C'est FRIDAY. Enfin ça pourrait être elle si elle n'était pas qu'une voix.

-Mikaela trouve qu'une simple voix est troublant. informa l'intéressée

-J'ai pas dit ça.

-C'est vrai, vos mots exacts on était : « c'est à peine flippant une voix qui sort de nulle part et qui tape la discute comme si de rien n'était. ». dit FRIDAY en utilisant la voix de Mikaela

-Très beau dessin en tout cas.

-Merci Captain. FRIDAY on reprend tout ça demain à huit heures, alors…bah j'allais te dire de te reposer mais à l'évidence ça sert à rien.

-Dois-je éteindre les lumières ?

-Non je le ferais, je vais manger ici. Vous avez mangé Captain ?

-Maintenant que vous m'en parlez, je me rends compte que j'ai rien avalé.

-C'est moi qui invite. »

Mikaela secoua la boîte de pizza et tendis une canette de soda à Steve qui accepta. Ils s'installèrent sur le bureau bien moins en bordel grâce à FRIDAY. Steve s'aperçut tout de suite que la jeune femme n'était pas du genre loquasse, mais elle accepta sans problème qu'il regarde dans son carnet à dessins. Tony lui avait dit que, comme lui, la jeune femme avait fait une école d'art, malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu finir son année à cause d'HYDRA. Steve reconnu sur deux des pages les tatouages aux bras de la jeune femme. Sur la feuille suivante il vit un dessin de deux loups avec un soleil et une lune, en bas il y avait noté « dos ». Sur la seconde deux dagues entremêlaient par une phrase en latin, lui aussi avait une note mais elle disait « côté gauche ». Puis il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un bâtiment de New York avec la date de l'attaque de Loki, annoté « côté droit ». Il montra le dessin à Mikaela, qui souleva le côté droit de son haut pour montrer ses côtes droites tatoués du dessin. Elle ajouta « La vie est précieuse, même pour quelqu'un comme moi ». Le restant du repas se fit dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Tony fasse interruption dans l'atelier pour voir où en était la jeune femme.

Mikaela partit quelques minutes après l'inspection de Tony, elle avait repris ses armes, sa veste et remit ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez avant de saluer tout le monde et partir de la tour. Quand elle arriva à l'adresse donné par Fury elle dû s'avouer que le colonel avait était plutôt sympa sur ce coup-là. L'appartement se trouvait en plein centre de New York City, à quelques pas de la Tour. Et Fury avait même eu la délicatesse de faire venir ses deux loups de chez elle. Dire qu'elle les avait depuis longtemps relevait de l'euphémisme car lorsque que ses parents adoptifs l'avaient trouvé ils étaient autour d'elle et ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Ce qui était un peu bizarre car ils avaient battu le record de longévité des loups. Comme si elle habituait à vivre dans cet appartement, Mikaela s'affala sur le canapé et fit rapidement un résumé de sa journée, à part la presque dispute du début d'après-midi tout c'était plutôt bien passé finalement.

* * *

En espérant que le chapitre vous ai plus, laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis ou des conseils. J'accepte toutes critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives.

Au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le second chapitre.

Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne suivrais pas Civil War mais je vais le faire quand même, pour éviter de vous faire spoiler des choses assez importante je signalerais les éventuels spoiler par un petit message (- /!\ SPOILER) si jamais c'est tout un chapitre et bien je le mettrais dans l'en-tête. Voilà, donc Civil War sera une sorte de 1ère partie à l'histoire et Ragnarök la seconde, il y en aura peut être une troisième je ne me suis pas encore décidée.

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

Mikaela se leva vingt minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Etonnement elle avait bien dormis, pas de rêves mêlant ses activités pour HYDRA avec des visages de ses victimes. Non, rien de tout cela. Elle n'avait pas eu de rêve du tout, d'où le fait qu'elle ait bien dormi. Mikaela tenta de se lever mais ses jambes étaient bloquées, pas besoin de regarder pourquoi elle savait que c'était son loup blanc Sköll. Celui-ci avait l'habitude de toujours dormir avec elle tandis que Hati restait debout toute la nuit à la fenêtre, et ce depuis toujours. Après avoir poussé l'énorme canidé de ses jambes Mikaela se fit un bon petit déjeuner constitué d'une part de gâteau, d'un chocolat chaud et d'une pomme. Elle avait encore une heure avant d'aller à la Tour Avengers mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, une belle journée en approche pour ce début de printemps. C'est d'un pas trainant que la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche chaude. Après sa douche elle alla dans sa chambre en serviette pour y choisir au hasard ses vêtements de la journée. Un tee-shirt Drop Dead avec le Newcifix, son jean déchiré et sa paire de bottines ferait l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. Elle donna à manger à ses deux loups pour qu'il tienne toute la journée puis sortit de chez elle.

Le SHIELD avait mis à sa disposition une berline noire et Stark avait eu la bonne idée de lui donner un pass pour le parking sous terrain de la tour. C'est donc avec trente minutes d'avance que Mikaela arriva à la Tour, elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au salon de la tour où ne se trouvait que Stark. Celui-ci lui proposa un café mais la jeune femme lui répondit ironiquement que cela risquait de l'énervé, puis plus sérieusement elle lui avoua détester ce breuvage. Quand elle voulut aller à l'atelier Stark l'en empêcha car elle avait trente minutes d'avance sur l'horaire et qu'elle avait fait une heure d'heure sup' la veille. Elle ne commencerait le travail qu'à neuf heure et demi pour compenser. Une heure et demi à ne rien faire, c'était une perspective qui ne plaisait pas trop à la jeune femme. Heureusement elle avait toujours son carnet à dessin sur elle. Par pure curiosité elle montra le dessin de FRIDAY à Stark qui trouva l'idée amusante, peut être qu'un jour il donnerait un corps holographique à cette voix. Stark et elle discutèrent un bon moment jusqu'à l'arrivée simultanée de Natasha et Steve.

« -Déjà là Agent Clarke ? dit Natasha, Vous ne prenez pas le travail tout de suite pourtant.

-Alors vous saviez que je commencerais plus tard ?

-Oui. Pas vous ?! Ça c'est pas sympa Tony !

-Je pensais que quelqu'un lui dirait.

-Qui mieux que toi pour lui dire ! Tu es son boss.

-J'aurais su plutôt que je ne bosserais pas avant une heure, j'aurais fait un petit jogging avant de venir.

-Vous courrez souvent ? demanda Steve

-Aussi souvent que je peux. C'est un bon moyen de garder la forme sans payer une salle de sport.

-Peut être qu'un de ces jours vous pourriez courir tous les deux. dit Tony dans un rire »

Natasha vit une lueur de stupeur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais il y avait aussi de la surprise et de l'appréhension. Steve ne rejeta pas l'idée, s'il pouvait faire changer les aprioris de Mikaela à son propos et que courir avec elle l'aiderait alors il ne refuserait pas. Bien sûr il se doutait que tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec HYDRA avait dû quelque peu entacher sa réputation mais cela ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible qu'il le pensait.

* * *

C'est donc à neuf heure et demi que FRIDAY alluma les lumières de l'atelier et mit les quelques bras robotisés, qui aidait Mikaela à travailler, en marche. Malgré le travail abattu hier il restait beaucoup à faire, à elles deux elles n'avaient réparés que deux drones. Sur la dizaine de drones, ce n'était pas beaucoup, surtout que certains étaient vraiment bien amochés. Pour rendre le travail moins difficile Mikaela brancha sa clé USB où toute sa musique était stockée et elle monta le son assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des réparations. Heureusement qu'elle avait une oreillette pour pouvoir entendre FRIDAY. C'est en dansant et chantant qu'elle se mit à réparer les drones. « Y a pas à dire Joey Ramone il l'a pris reprise _What a wonderful world_ ! »se dit Mikaela. A midi elle s'accorda une pause jusqu'à deux heures moins le quart, histoire de ne pas manger trop vite et de bien digérer. FRIDAY averti la jeune femme que tout le monde avait quitté la tour, donc Mikaela alla prendre son déjeuner dans le salon. Non pas qu'elle soit agoraphobe ou qu'elle n'aime pas les Avengers mais elle ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise avec tout ce monde. Elle alluma la télé et y vit les dernières informations, apparemment le monde était encore sous le choc de ce qui c'était passé en Sokovie. C'était compréhensible, New York et les chitauris avaient pas mal secoué aussi. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, dévoilant Steve.

« -Je pensais que tout le monde était parti voir Fury. dit Steve

-Fury est dans le secteur ? Première nouvelle. Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas ?

-Je n'avais pas trop envie d'y aller. En ce moment j'ai d'autres problèmes.

-C'est grave ?

-Ça dépend du point de vue. »

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Steve ne voulant pas trop parler de Bucky à Mikaela, premièrement parce qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours et deuxièmement parce qu'à part Sam personne ne savait qu'il était sur les traces de l'ancien mercenaire d'HYDRA.

« -Stark m'a dit que vous aviez une liste de films, musiques, évènements et tous ce genre de truc à découvrir. C'est vrai ? demanda Mikaela pour alléger l'ambiance

-C'est pas vrai, il va vraiment pas me lâcher avec ça ! soupira Steve

-Donc c'est vrai. Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Oui tant que vous n'y ajoutez pas AC/DC ou Black Sabbath.

-C'est des bons groupes pourtant. Mais, promis, je ne le ferais pas. Par contre vous devez écouter du Queen ou du Michael Jackson !

-J'ajoute ça à la liste. Autre chose ?

-J.K Rowling, tous ses livres valent le coup d'être lu ! Lisez aussi Game of Thrones, et regardez la série aussi, ça finira sûrement avant les livres. Et en film je vous conseillerai bien Star Wars mais vous les avez déjà vu. Qui vous les a proposés ?

-Tony. Merci pour toutes ses suggestions. Je pensais que vous ne voudriez même plus m'adresser la parole. Même après hier.

-HYDRA n'a pas vraiment été élogieux à votre sujets Captain, mais je commence à voir la vérité parmi les mensonges. »

Mikaela n'avait pas que de mauvais souvenirs d'HYDRA, mais tout n'avait pas été rose. D'abord à cause de ses sœurs adoptives qui mettaient un point d'honneur à lui rappeler qu'elle avait été adoptée. Puis leurs excellents résultats, qui avaient fait d'elle des médecins et physiciennes, par rapport à ceux médiocres de Mikaela. Surtout en maths et en sciences. Mais grâce à James elle avait eu de bons moments. Toutes ses missions, ou presque, c'étaient passées avec lui. Il avait pris en main ses entrainements, à la place d'un agent qui devait avoir oublié le sens de « ne l'abimez pas ». Bon d'accord elle est plus résistante que la moyenne mais il avait réussi à lui brisé une épaule et trois côtes. Dans la même séance. Inconsciemment Mikaela ferma les yeux et se remémora James. Ces cheveux bruns, sa peau mate, sa gentillesse et sa patiente envers elle. Il n'y avait rien que la jeune femme aurait refusé à James. Il lui avait sauvé tellement de fois qu'elle lui en était redevable pour les trois prochaines générations. Elle retint les quelques larmes qui lui piquèrent les yeux puis se leva et alla à l'atelier tandis que l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et dévoila Tony.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, quand elle pensait à James elle pensait au fait qu'elle soit partie sans lui. Sans rien lui dire. Peut-être se demandait-il où elle était ? Non. Non, James est son ami mais pas au point de se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'oublier cette histoire en réparant un drone mais son esprit était trop préoccupé par James et sa fuite d'HYDRA. Elle était tellement occupée à penser qu'elle n'entendit pas Tony derrière elle, et quand ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule ses instincts d'agent prirent le dessus et le millionnaire se retrouva au tapis après avoir reçu une droite de la part de la jeune femme. Mikaela regarda Tony avec les yeux rond de surprise.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Croyez-moi se faire refaire le nez c'est peut-être la mode mais c'est pas beau !

-C'était pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais figures toi. Bon sang, t'as une sacrée droite !

-Je sais. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-FRIDAY m'a dit que ça n'allait pas trop, alors je pense qu'un petit tour dehors te feras le plus grand bien.

-Je peux pas, l'Iron Legion n'est pas réparer entièrement.

-Tu vas aller faire un tour dehors et en tant que ton boss c'est un ordre ou tu es virée ! »

Il déposa un sac de sport sur une table et partit en sifflotant, laissant la jeune femme complètement à l'ouest. Elle fouilla dans le sac de sport et y découvrit des affaires de sport : un bas de jogging, un débardeur et une paire de basket. D'accord, elle avait parlé de courir se matin alors Stark voulait qu'elle aille courir. Bien c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Central Park n'étant pas très loin de la Tour, elle pourra facilement y aller pour courir. Quand elle fut à Central Park elle commença par faire quelques exercices d'échauffement puis partit sur un tour tranquille pour trouver le chemin le moins encombré de passants. Et lors de son premier tour elle vit une tête familière, en même temps il était difficile de la rater vu qu'elle dépassait tout le monde d'au moins deux têtes. Sam stoppa le Captain dans son élan et montra du doigt Mikaela qui arriva vers eux en trottinant. Ils marchèrent tous les trois et Mikaela apprit à faire plus ample connaissance avec le Faucon, elle plaça directement l'homme dans la case « gentil mais à pas énervé ». Comme un peu près toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré à New York.

Steve s'éloigna rapidement d'eux en courant et Sam commença à courir, Mikaela décida de suivre le rythme du Faucon car elle ne voulait pas se faire un claquage dès le début. Ils coururent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence profitant de l'air frais et de l'ombre des arbres. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, c'était plus des pas de courses car l'allure était assez rapide. Et, sans prévenir, quelqu'un passa plus vite qu'un humain normal. « A votre gauche » c'est tout ce qu'elle entendait. Steve se tourna vers Mikaela et Sam il leur sourit effrontément tout en continuant de courir.

« -Il est sérieux là ?! demanda Mikaela

-Oh tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Il est rapide et ça l'amuse.

-Un vrai gosse. soupira-t-elle

-Il risque de le faire assez souvent.

-Pas si je lui coupe l'envie de le refaire. »

Sam regarda Mikaela bizarrement, il ne comprenait pas trop ce que la jeune femme voulait dire par « lui couper l'envie ». Si HYDRA avait trouvé Mikaela intéressante ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'elle avait survécu au séisme le plus violent de son époque mais parce qu'elle avait quelques capacités qui dépassait le commun des mortels : une force, une capacité à guérir et surtout une vitesse surhumaine. Même Captain America n'était pas plus rapide qu'elle. Elle se remit à courir et accéléra doucement d'abord puis, comme si quelque avait soudainement pris le contrôle de son corps. Ce fut comme si elle avait eu quatre pattes à la place de deux jambes. D'ordinaire elle se serait abstenue, elle aurait laissé le Captain courir en les dépassant, Sam et elle. Mais elle en comprenait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui c''était différent. Elle dépassa le blond avec une facilité insultante et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire « A votre gauche ». Pour faire bonne mesure elle fit un second tour et dépassa une nouvelle fois Steve mais celui-ci semblait bloqué sur place. Elle continua à courir sur quelques mètres puis ralentit de la même façon qu'elle avait accéléré. Rien que de voir la tête médusée du Captain lui donna un fou rire.

« -Alors ça c'était à la fois énorme et bizarre. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez aussi rapide ? demanda Sam

-HYDRA ne prend que ce dont il a besoin ou ce qu'il l'intéresse. Alors une gamine avec des capacités hors normes évidemment ils ont adoré.

-Vous êtes la seconde personne la plus rapide que je connaisse. lui dit Steve

-Qui est la première ? Vous ?

-Pietro Maximoff. Un jeune homme qu'HYDRA a optimisé, et ça lui a conféré une rapidité incroyable.

\- « Quelque chose de trop rapide pour être vu ». Ouais j'en ai entendu parlé. Sa sœur aussi a fait parler d'elle. En tout cas ça m'a fait du bien de courir un peu. Je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant. A une prochaine ! »

Cette fois-ci c'est en marchant qu'elle retourna à la Tour. Le restant de la journée fut très calme, à part Tony il n'y avait plus personne. Natasha, Sam, Vision et Steve devait partir au nouveau quartier général des Avengers pour former la nouvelle équipe. FRIDAY lui expliqua que durant son absence elle avait avancé dans le travail et qu'elles auraient bientôt finit de tout réparer.

« - J'ai l'impression d'être le boulet de notre équipe FRI'.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, de vous faire ressentir cela Mikaela.

-Tu avances plus vite sans moi. Vraiment plus vite.

-C'est l'habitude. »

Mikaela regarda la pile de drone à réparer restant et constata que celle-ci avait diminué de moitié. Elle était partie seulement deux heures mais FRIDAY avait abattu plus de travail qu'elle n'en avait fait en deux jours. Finalement sa semaine de boulot pour Stark finira bien plutôt que prévue. Elle se demanda si Stark n'avait pas fait exprès de la faire sortir pour que le travail soit fait plus vite. C'était fort possible vu que selon certain FRIDAY était capable de réparer l'Iron Legion seule en à peine un jour et douze heures pour des drones bien amochés. Peut-être que la laisser faire était la meilleure solution pour faire avancer le travail. Mais si elle ne faisait rien elle allait devenir folle et elle n'avait pas trop envie de dessiner.

Finalement elle échangea avec FRIDAY, cette dernière prendrait tous les drones amochés et Mikaela s'occuperait des ceux dont les dégâts sont très légers. Elle se rendit compte que le travail avançait mieux ainsi et qu'elle avait eu tort d'imposé ses choix à FRIDAY. Même si ce n'était qu'une voix elle gérait toute la Tour toute seule ce qui était impressionnant et assez flippant. Si jamais elle venait à finir complètement détraquée elle pourrait tuer n'importe qui parce qu'elle en aurait la capacité.

« Non mais ça va pas de penser un truc pareil ! » pensa Mikaela

Quand elle rentra chez elle Sköll et Hati lui firent la fête comme si elle avait été absente pendant trois ans. Elle leur avait manqué et ces derniers s'étaient fait du souci pour elle. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait deviner avec exactitude l'attitude de ses loups mais elle m'était dans le mille à chaque fois et pareil quand ils tombaient malades. Par habitude elle regarda si elle avait un message sur son répondeur et fut surprise de voir le voyant des messages clignoter. Elle écouta le message en espérant entendre une voix familière mais ce fut simplement la compagnie du câble qui l'informait que maintenant elle avait toutes les chaînes payantes dans son abonnement.

« Merci c'est ça qui va me remonter le moral » dit-elle en effaçant le message

Hati vint se frotter à elle tel un chat et une douce chaleur s'empara du corps de Mikaela. Cela lui faisait toujours ça d'être en contact avec un animal, peu importe son espèce elle se sentait terriblement bien avec eux. Elle caressa affectueusement la tête massive du loup noir et celui-ci ferma les yeux sous le contact de la main de sa maitresse. Cela lui arracha un sourire qu'elle garda toute la soirée. Puis son téléphone sonna : un numéro inconnu. Elle ne répondit pas mais le numéro se fit de plus en plus insistant et elle répondit.

« -Allô ? demanda-t-elle

-…

-Y a quelqu'un ?

-…M-M-Mikaela ? dit une voix familière

-James ?! Oh mon dieu tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?

-Je-je sais pas. Enfin si je sais mais…Mikaela je sais plus où j'en suis.

-Raconte-moi.

-C'est assez long. C'est à cause d'HYDRA, ils m'ont…ils m'ont…et toi aussi. soupira James

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Toi rien. HYDRA beaucoup. Je me disais juste que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été utilisé.

-Moi j'ai pas été torturée. Est-ce que tu es en sécurité ?

-A l'abri d'HYDRA et du malheur. Et toi tu es en sécurité ? Tu es partie sans rien dire, ils ne m'ont rien dit quand tu as disparu. Je me suis fait du souci.

-Reste où tu es je viens te chercher. Tu vas être en sécurité avec moi.

-Non ! Tu ne viens pas ! articula-t-il, Je suis suivi et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger »

Il raccrocha malgré le fait que Mikaela l'appelait et le suppliait de ne pas raccrocher. Elle savait où il était mais le connaissant il n'y resterait pas longtemps. Elle tenta de le rappeler plusieurs mais jamais il ne décrocha jamais. Mikaela n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil et fut assailli de vision d'horreur, de sang et de cadavres familiers. Dans ses moment-là Mikaela aurait tellement pouvoir s'arracher les yeux pour ne plus rien voir.

* * *

Alors à votre avis qui est James ? Quel est sa relation avec Mikaela ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Si oui n'hésitez pas à laisser une ou plusieurs reviews.

Je vous conseil aussi une histoire (pour ceux qui lise en anglais) c'est sur Wattpad : story/64131939-keep-on-haunting-me-wanda-maximoff-scarlet-witch-x (elle commence tout juste mais ça promet d'être génial ^^ )

Au prochain chapitre ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic' sur Marvel. J'essaie de ne pas trop écrire sur cela car j'attend de voir Civil War même si quelques éléments différeront du film.

Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est un peu plus mielleux que d'habitude mais un peu de douceur dans se monde de brute ne fait pas de mal, et puis j'ai jamais dit que Mikaela était une personne sans sentiment ;).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais le jour où ça arrive le monde sera perdu !

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

12 ans et demi plus tôt

« -Relèves-toi ! Maintenant ! cria l'instructeur

-Je peux pas. Mon bras me fait mal, mes côtes me brûlent. J'ai du mal à respirer. se plaignit l'enfant

-Tu auras encore plus mal si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis ! »

Menaçant l'homme s'approcha de l'enfant et lui donna un lourd coup de pied dans l'épaule, cela déboita le bras de l'élève qui hurla sa douleur à plein poumon. Puis il appuya si fort sur ses côtes que l'enfant s'évanouit de douleur. Il tenta de frapper l'enfant une nouvelle fois mais une main lui attrapa le poignet et lui tordit.

« -Que t'a-t-elle fait pour que tu t'acharnes sur elle avec autant de haine ?

-Ça c'est pas tes affaires.

-Au contraire, maintenant elle est sous MA responsabilité. Frappe-la encore et je ne ferais pas que tordre ton poignet. menaça l'homme »

L'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. L'enfant se réveilla le lendemain dans la matinée, et l'homme n'avait quitté son chevet que cinq heures plus tard, durant la nuit. L'infirmière s'occupa d'aider l'enfant à se laver et s'habiller car son bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Malheureusement elle avait diagnostiqué les côtes de l'enfant cassées pour trois d'entre-elles. L'homme revint à l'infirmerie et fit signe à l'infirmière de s'approcher. Celle-ci, intimidée par la carrure de l'homme et de son aura clairement menaçante, s'approcha prudemment de peur de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait le mettre en colère.

« -Comment vas-t-elle ? demanda-t-il

-E-elle a trois côtes cassées, plusieurs fêlées et une épaule déboitée. Dans deux mois elle sera sur pied.

-Deux mois ?! dit, surprise, une voix dans leur dos

-Rappelles-moi ton nom gamine. dit l'homme

-D'abord je suis pas une gamine, j'ai quatorze ans ! Ensuite je m'appelle Mikaela. Et vous ? C'est quoi votre nom ?

-Mikaela ne l'embête pas avec tes questions. dit l'infirmière

-Il le fait bien lui !

-Oui, mais moi je t'ai sauvé la vie. »

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. L'infirmière quitta la pièce laissant l'homme et Mikaela seul à seul, il lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivée après sa perte de conscience. Mikaela prit un peu peur quand elle sut que c'était lui qui l'entraînerait à partir de maintenant.

* * *

« -Je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais ? dit Mikaela

-Quatre-vingt-cinq fois. Quatre-vingt-six maintenant. Allez relèves-toi.

-Pour retourner par terre trois secondes plus tard ?! Autant rester allongée non ?

-Si tu penses comme ça Mikaela c'est sûr que tu vas finir par terre. Tu t'améliores beaucoup, en deux ans tu as beaucoup accompli. C'est parce que tu as une mission dans trois jours que je suis aussi dur aujourd'hui.

-Tu viens avec moi ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec d'autres agents d'HYDRA. dit Mikaela en s'asseyant

-Bien sûr que je t'accompagne. Tu restes mon élève, je peux pas te laisser dans la nature sans protection. »

L'homme s'assit à coté de Mikaela et cette dernière posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son instructeur. En deux ans ils avaient beaucoup appris l'un de l'autre, et l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient devenus comme des frères et sœurs, et malgré les seize ans de Mikaela HYDRA avait décidé de lui donner enfin un assassinat. Après de multiple voles et arnaques, les supérieurs de Mikaela pensaient qu'elle était prête à tuer quelqu'un. Depuis deux ans elle était entraînée à faire des tirs parfaits et elle y arrivait à chaque fois. Sa seule crainte était de décevoir son professeur.

« -Rappelles-moi la mission.

-Anna Politkovskaïa, une journaliste. HYDRA ne sait pas comment elle a réussi mais elle nous a découvert et s'amuse à tout balancer dans la presse. On doit l'arrêter ou HYDRA ne sera plus longtemps secret.

-Je peux voir son dossier ?

-Non. »

Mikaela pouvait sentir la dureté dans la voix de son professeur. Il lui arrivait d'oublier que son instructeur était le meilleur assassin d'HYDRA. Dans ces moments-là, où il se montrait dur et glacial, l'adolescente ne savait jamais si elle allait se faire tuer ou bien s'il allait la planter là. Généralement il se barrait sans rien dire mais il n'avait pas l'air de partir. Mikaela pouvait deviner quand il allait partir, ça se voyait sur son visage mais cette fois il n'avait pas l'expression fermée et le regard dans le vide qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il redevenait l'automate assassin d'HYDRA. Mikaela serra ses jambes contre elle en les emprisonnant dans ses bras et elle cacha sa tête dans ses genoux. C'était ainsi qu'elle attendait son départ ou qu'il se calme.

« -Ne fais pas ça.

-Quoi ? demanda Mikaela en relevant la tête

-Ne te recroquevilles pas sur toi-même comme si j'allais te faire du mal.

-Je suis jamais sûre de rien avec toi et ce qu'il te font.

-Mikaela. dit-il en soupirant

-Quoi encore ?! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de ne pas savoir ce qui ne te mettra pas en colère. Soit tu es sur les nerfs soit tu es robot sans sentiments. Les moments où tu es un être humain normal sont rares. Ici tu es le seul sur qui je peux comptait mais je commence à me demander si c'est toujours le cas…

-Shht. Calme-toi. dit l'homme en prenant Mikaela dans ses bras

-On va se faire engueuler si un de nos supérieurs nous voit comme ça. »

C'était quelque chose que tous les agents d'HYDRA savaient : on ne fait pas ami-ami avec d'autres agents. Une manière d'éviter que les prises d'otages ne tournent à la négociation ou que des agents prisonniers divulguent tout pour protéger un ami. Si vous n'avez pas d'ami vous faites passer HYDRA avant tout et donc vous n'avez pas peur de perdre quelqu'un. Même si Mikaela appréciait le geste elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son instructeur. Elle se releva et se plaça devant lui.

« -Bon tu te lèves. Tu as ta raclée à recevoir ! dit-elle comme si elle avait déjà gagné

-Ne joue pas trop avec le feu Clarke. Il risque de t'arriver des bricoles. dit-il en se levant

-De belles paroles mais j'attends toujours. »

* * *

C'était un mois de Juin particulièrement doux. C'était un de ses jours où la nature est en total désaccord avec vous, comme lorsqu'il pleut alors que vous êtes joyeux ou bien il fait beau alors que vous vous apprêtez à tuer quelqu'un pour le boulot. Mais en plus c'était un 21 Juin, le jour de l'anniversaire de Mikaela. Elle fêtait fièrement son dix-neuvième anniversaire, et HYDRA lui offrait un scientifique spécialisé dans le nucléaire comme cible. Elle n'était pas seule pour cette mission, un peu comme chacune de ses missions : James était avec elle, comme presque à chaque fois.

Mikaela avait bassiné plusieurs de ses supérieurs pour savoir le nom de son instructeur. Elle lui avait donné des surnoms comme « camarade » car elle avait appris qu'il avait vécu Russie ou bien « Metallica » qui était un surnom que seule elle lui donnait. Bien sûr c'était avant de savoir son vrai nom, mais Metallica resterait son surnom à jamais. James l'avait surnommé « Alpha » en raison de ses deux loups car il trouvait qu'elle et ses loups formaient une meute dont Mikaela était l'Alpha bien que pour HYDRA elle ne soit « La Chasseuse » à cause d'un don certain pour traquer les gens.

Ils étaient tous les deux en haut d'une colline surplombant une vallée en Iran. Et alors que Mikaela allait sortir son fusil sniper James lui attrapa l'épaule droite.

« -J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Mikaela

-Joyeux anniversaire. dit-il en lui tendant maladroitement une boîte mal-emballée

-T'aurais pas dû. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'état du paquet mais cela rendait le paquet plus facile à ouvrir. Avant d'ouvrir elle remercia son coéquipier. La boîte contenait une chaine en argent avec une aigue marine.

« -T'es complètement fou !

-J'te remercie ! dit James vexé

-Non, non le prend pas mal ! C'est simplement que ça m'a surpris. Essaye de comprendre, personne ne m'offre d'aussi beau cadeau.

-Ils t'ont offert quoi tes parents ?

-Une nouvelle selle, l'ancienne partait en morceau à chaque fois que je l'utilisais… »

Mikaela fut interrompu dans sa phrase quand des bruits de moteurs se firent entendre dans la vallée pourtant tranquille, la jeune femme s'allongea sur le sol avec son fusil sniper. James se mit aussi en position mais il resta debout. La voiture continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que Mikaela ne tire une balle en plein dans la tête du chauffeur. Le véhicule fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser, mais les passagers du tout-terrain (hormis le chauffeur) semblaient encore en vie et deux en sortirent indemne. Une femme rousse et un homme brun en costume s'échappaient de la vallée. Lorsque l'homme trébucha la rousse tenta de le relever mais elle vit le duo en haut de la colline et se mit devant le scientifique.

Mikaela relâcha la gâchette, ne voulant blesser la rousse elle chercha un autre moyen de tuer le scientifique. Une détonation résonna dans la vallée et l'homme brun s'écroula. Touché par une balle en pleine tête. Mikaela tourna la tête vers James qui baissa son arme pour la recharger. Il la releva et visa la rousse mais Mikaela lui fit baisser son arme.

« -Elle ne fait pas partit de la mission !

-Elle nous a vu ! se défendit James

-Et elle devra s'expliquer à ses supérieurs mais pour nous la mission est un succès.

-….

-James ?

-On rentre. »

Alors que James retournait à leur véhicule de fonction, Mikaela jeta un dernier regard à la rousse qui était écroulée au sol dans son propre sang. Recevoir cette balle dans le ventre ne lui serait pas fatal mais elle aurait une vilaine cicatrice. Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence le plus total. Dès qu'ils étaient arrêtés quelque part Mikaela se recroquevillait sur elle-même comme elle avait l'habitude des années plus tôt. Habitude qu'elle avait perdu en passant de plus en plus de temps avec James. Elle ne lui parlait pas et il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir discuter. Durant les trajets en voiture ce dernier jetait un regard à sa droite pour voir la jeune femme la tête contre la fenêtre, cachée sous une capuche ne lui permettant de voir le visage. Il devinait facilement qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ou qu'elle lui en voulait. Ou peut-être pire : qu'elle s'en voulait.

Quand ils revinrent au quartier général d'HYDRA, Mikaela partit sans rien dire laissant James avec leurs supérieurs. Elle lui laisser clairement le sale boulot pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle plus tôt. Elle rentra donc chez elle en avance et elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas ses deux sœurs jumelles adoptive. Elles se pensaient supérieurs car elles avaient réussi dans leurs études mais Mikaela préférait largement être sur le terrain plutôt que de rester enfermée dans un laboratoire. Mikaela se dirigea donc vers les boxes et sourit à la vue des deux têtes de chevaux. Rosa et Winter. Même si elle adorait le jeune hongre typé trait, Rosa avait une place privilégiée de son cœur, c'était la jument qui l'avait accueilli dans son box lorsqu'elle avait été abandonnée par ses parents biologique alors qu'elle venait à peine de naitre.

La jeune femme jeta sa veste d'HYDRA sur le sol comme si elle se débarrassait d'une chose puant atrocement, puis elle prit un licol, l'attacha autour de l'imposante tête de la jument de trait et grimpa sur son dos. Et ce qui devait être une simple balade au pas finit en galop incontrôlé d'une jument qui oublie son grand âge. Alors qu'elle rentrait tranquillement au pas à l'écurie, aussi joyeuse que sa jument, son rire se perdit dans la nature à la vue si familière de James. Elle était partie sans rien dire et avec ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la mission il y avait de forte chance qu'il vienne pour l'engueuler.

« -Vas-y vide ton sac. Je suis de bonne humeur.

-J'ai pas envie de te gâcher ta journée. dit James, Hati et Sköll ne sont pas là ?

-Chez le véto. Ne change pas de sujet. On avait des ordres et cette femme n'en faisait pas partie.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle les dommages collatéraux ! dit James en élevant la voix

-On n'est pas obligés d'en faire !

-Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que si tu continues comme ça, ça sera toi le dommage collatéral ! hurla James »

Cela eu le mérite de prendre Mikaela de court. Celle-ci, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, regarda son ami, bouche-bée. James passa nerveusement une main sur son visage et fixa la jeune femme. Presque naturellement il la laissa se blottir contre lui et il referma ses bras autour des épaules de celle-ci, elle ne pleurait pas mais c'était une manière de lui montrer qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi emmerdante. A ce moment-là quelque chose se passa, une chose dont Mikaela ne se rendit pas compte. A ce moment-là James compris que s'il tenait tant à la vie de sa coéquipière ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était la seule amie qu'il avait mais parce qu'au plus profond de lui l'amitié qu'il portait à la jeune femme était devenu quelque chose de différent. C'était terrifiant et rassurant à la fois.

Malheureusement un an plus tard une mission de Mikaela se finit par sa démission d'HYDRA et sa fuite en Amérique. Elle quitta l'Allemagne, sa famille et James sans donner de raison. Elle ne recontacta personne jusqu'à la chute du SHIELD. Durant ses six longues années durant lesquelles elle travailla pour le SHIELD et luta aussi pour sa survie. Mais pas un seul jour elle n'avait pas pensé à son ami et coéquipier. Et cet appel avait été un amer rappel de la façon dont elle l'avait quitté. Il avait toujours été là pour elle mais elle l'avait abandonné, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait.

* * *

Mikaela se réveilla en pleine nuit à la suite d'un cauchemar, ou plutôt d'un souvenir tellement douloureux qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse d'un cauchemar. Hati et Sköll vinrent se blottir contre elle ce qui était assez inhabituel vu qu'il y en avait toujours un debout durant la nuit, mais les deux loups avaient senti la détresse de leur maîtresse et tentaient par tous les moyens de la réconforter. Trois fois durant la nuit elle se réveilla à cause d'un même souvenir, Mikaela jeta l'éponge et se dit que « quitte à être debout toute la nuit autant faire quelque chose ». Elle se mit donc à dessiner et de fil en aiguille elle fit un portrait de James. Elle le regarda durant un instant puis de rage et de tristesse elle le déchira et le jeta dans la poubelle, faute de ne pas avoir de cheminée.

Mikaela regarda son téléphone en espérant que James rappel mais c'est un autre numéro qui s'afficha sur l'écran.

« -Allô ?

-Bonjour mon petit ange. lui dit sa mère

-Bonjour maman. Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

-Ton nouveau boss me l'a donné.

-Fury ?

-Non. Tony Stark. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Je suis bien installée et j'ai Hati et Sköll avec moi. La vue est superbe et le job est cool…

-Donc tu ne vas pas bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tu parle de tout sauf de toi. Je suis ta mère et je sais ce que ça veut dire. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-C'est James, je me sens tellement mal de l'avoir laissé là-bas. Et vous aussi je vous ai mis en danger en partant comme ça, c'est un miracle qu'ils ne vous ai rien fait ! Je sais que en ne vous disant rien je vous ai protéger en quelque sorte mais James. Il a besoin de moi. »

Connaissant très bien sa fille Gaïa discuta toute la nuit avec sa fille, la réconfortant et calmant ses doutes. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une conversation avec sa fille adoptive, elles qui avaient une relation si fusionnelle avant mais lorsque Mikaela avait fui HYDRA tout contact avait été coupé entre elles. Gaïa avait eu tellement peur pour la vie de sa fille que lorsque Stark avait appelé pour lui donner le numéro de sa fille elle n'avait pas pu attendre pour vérifier si c'était le bon numéro ou pas.

Mikaela prit des nouvelles de son père qu'elle savait malade, mais apprendre qu'il lui restait encore de belles années à vivre lui soulagea l'esprit et le cœur. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à trouver le sommeil, ou du moins à ne plus avoir de cauchemars. Pourtant elle recula encore et encore le moment où sa mère devrait raccrocher. A contre cœur Gaïa raccrocha et laissa sa fille toute seule. Mikaela regarda son appartement plongé dans le noir, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très grand il lui paraissait trop grand pour elle. Tout cet espace pour elle c'était trop, surtout qu'elle était seule et qu'elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien en ce moment. D'un geste naturel elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et cacha sa tête dans ses genoux. Sans prévenir des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et n'ayant pas la force de les retenir elle les laissa couler sur ses joues pour finir par s'écraser contre le tissu de son pyjama. Distraitement elle porta la main à son cou et sentit deux chaines : l'une étant un collier avec son second prénom dessus mais l'autre c'était celui que James lui avait offert pour son dix-neuvième anniversaire.

Tout doucement elle plongea tranquillement mais sûrement dans une profonde dépression pendant toute la fin de la semaine. Cela inquiéta FRIDAY qui en parla à Tony, celui-ci décida d'intervenir et l'envoya au nouveau QG des Avengers. Là-bas elle aurait de quoi retrouver le sourire et peut-être que Fury apprendra à lui faire confiance si Tony se montrait convaincant.

* * *

Oui je suis méchante de faire entrer Mikaela en dépression mais promis ça ne dura pas longtemps !

Alors vous avez deviné qui était James ? J'avoue avoir laissé des tonnes d'indices et que franchement j'ai pas vraiment caché son identité.

Au prochain chapitre ! :)


	5. Chapitre 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre, je tiens à préciser que vu que j'ai vu Civil War il risque d'y avoir des spoiler mais j'ai déjà prévenu. J'ai essayé de sortir ce chapitre le plus tard possible parce que même ce chapitre et le chapitre d'après (normalement) ne sont qu'un pré-Civil War. Il y aura aussi des personnages de la série "Les Agents du SHIELD" car j'ai commencé à la regarder et que je pense que les inclure n'ai pas une mauvaise chose.

Les personnages (à part Mikaela et sa famille) ne m'appartienne pas, tous sont la propriété de Marvel.

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

Le combat était acharné entre le Captain et son adversaire, les deux enchaînaient d'adroit coups de pieds et de poings mais l'adversaire arriva d'un mouvement souple à prendre son arme et à faire tomber le super soldat sur le dos. Celui-ci se retrouva sous le poids de son adversaire, un canon de pistolet à quelques centimètres de son front. Mais son adversaire ne tira pas ce qui laissa le temps à Steve de faire basculer le poids sur lui pour l'avoir en dessous de lui. Cela arracha une exclamation outrée et un grognement animale de la part de son adversaire.

« -Steven Grant Rogers espèce de… je peux même pas le dire tu interdis les gros mots !

-Quoi ?! Stark t'as parlé de ça aussi ?! demanda Steve surpris

-Il allait pas manqué une occasion de se moquer de toi.

-Ça remonte à longtemps, bon sang ! »

Et grâce à ce moment d'égarement Steve se retrouva de nouveau à terre mais cette fois son adversaire ne le laissa pas reprendre le contrôle. Et c'est en riant que Mikaela se releva fière d'avoir mis Captain America à terre et deux fois de suite.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était au Q.G des Avengers et elle avait vite repris du poil de la bête grâce aux entraînements régulier qu'elle avait avec Steve et grâce aux nombreuses missions qu'elle faisait avec les Avengers. Wanda arriva dans la salle d'entraînement et se racla la gorge pour avertir qu'elle était là. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapidement trouvées des points communs et elles étaient vite devenues amies, certes Mikaela ne pouvait pas remplacer Pietro aux yeux de Wanda mais cette dernière était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vraie sœur pour Mikaela. Au même titre que Skye ou que Jemma.

Mikaela sourit à Wanda et aida Steve à se relever. La brune informa rapidement qu'il y avait un débriefing dans la salle de conférence et laissa le Captain et l'ex-agent d'HYDRA seuls. Après une rapide douche Mikaela se rendit à la salle de conférence et s'assit sur un des nombreux sièges. La réunion était à propos de Rumlow, que les Avengers traquaient depuis longtemps. Le mercenaire avait été vu dans une usine en Pologne et avec un peu de chance il y serait encore. Tout le monde se leva et alla se préparer, Mikaela se rendit dans sa nouvelle chambre pour prendre ses armes.

* * *

Le trajet en quinjet fut rapide et les Avengers arrivèrent sur place, comble de la chance Rumlow était encore sur place. Plusieurs groupes se formèrent : d'un côté War Machine devait attaquer par le toit Vision et Scarlet Witch devaient distraire les gardes et l'équipe de Rumlow pour que Falcon et Captain America puissent entrer dans le bâtiment tandis que Black Widow et Alpha Huntress (enfin Mikaela) récupéraient tous ce qu'il y avait à récupérer ou pour éviter toute tentative de fuite de la part de Rumlow.

« -C'est bon, tout le monde a compris son rôle ? demanda Steve

-Reçu cinq sur cinq Cap. lui répondit Falcon

-Bon on y va alors. dit Mikaela

-Attend il faut que je te parle. lui dit Steve, Allez-y on vous rejoint rapidement. »

Les Avengers sortirent du quinjet pour se mettre en place. Steve jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait les voir. Sûr que personne ne les verrait il s'approcha de Mikaela et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. La jeune femme répondit au baiser puis sourit.

« -Fait attention à toi s'il te plaît. dit Steve

-C'est pas ma première mission avec les Avengers, encore moins en tant qu'agent. Je sais ce que je fais Steve. rassura Mikaela

-Je sais mais tu ne pourras m'empêcher de m'en faire pour toi.

-Écoute si jamais on essaie de me faire du mal je crie. D'accord ? dit-elle en riant

-T'es complètement folle. répondit en souriant Steve

-Je suis ta folie. »

Mikaela lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit du jet pour retrouver Natasha. Tout le monde était au courant chez les Avengers mais le fait d'être en territoire ennemi rendait tout plus compliqué et Steve était toujours trop inquiet lorsqu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme, qui savait pourtant bien se défendre seule.

Les deux agents se postèrent près de l'issue de secours qui menait au laboratoire de l'usine. Steve donna le signale et tout s'enchaîna. Les deux espionnes entrèrent dans le bâtiment et mirent hors d'état de nuire le personnel se trouvant sur leur chemin. Dans le laboratoire il n'y avait rien de très intéressant mais elles cherchèrent quand même au cas où elles rataient quelque chose. Du coté de Sam et Steve les choses n'étaient pas aussi dure qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé soit Wanda et Vision faisait un travail hors pair soit Rumlow avait une idée en tête.

Natasha fut attaquée derrière et elle traversa une vitre pour tomber au pied de Steve. Devant lui deux soldats tenaient fermement Mikaela mais celle-ci leur donnait du fil à retorde et plusieurs fois elle leur échappa mais la balle tranquillisante fut plus forte qu'elle et elle s'effondra devant tous les Avengers. Un gaz vert remplit les pièces et força les Avengers à partir tandis que Rumlow emportait la jeune femme avec lui.

* * *

« -Agent Clarke ? M'entendez-vous ? dit une voix avec un fort accent russe

-Difficile de pas vous entendre, y-a que vous qui parliez. répondit Mikaela en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Où est-ce que je suis ?!

-Bienvenue dans un des laboratoires secret d'HYDRA. On vous a longtemps cherché agent Clarke, vous nous avait beaucoup manqué.

-Vous êtes qui ? Ivan Karkaroff ?! Parce que franchement : l'accent, le look et le visage c'est tout pareil.

-Vous rigolerez moins tout à l'heure. Au fait bon travail Rumlow, j'espère qu'elle survivra. Depuis le jumeaux et la mort de List nous n'avons pas pu refaire de nouveau optimisé.

-Optimisé ? Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez plus le sceptre de Loki. leur dit Mikaela

-Ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons trouvé un moyen de synthétiser les effets du sceptre.»

Elle ne put dire un mot de plus car on lui mit un morceau de tissu dans la bouche. Des aiguilles percèrent sa peau à divers endroits tels que les avant-bras, le cou ou bien les poignets. Ça ce n'était pas le plus douloureux, c'était le produit qui entra dans ses veines et qui lui fit l'effet de brûler de l'intérieur qui était douloureux. C'était tel un feu lui rongeant chaque parcelle de son corps, elle commença à suffoquer. Maintenant même ses poumons, qui n'avait eu rien jusqu'à maintenant, la faisait souffrir. Puis elle se mit à hurler qu'on l'achève.

Le calvaire dura une heure de plus et apparemment c'était bon signe pour elle, selon les scientifiques dans la salle le processus d'optimisation était en bon voie. Maintenant elle n'hurlait plus, faute de ne plus avoir de voix ni d'énergie. Le scientifique qui lui avait parlé se mit à lui faire quelques examens et, un sourire aux lèvres, il demanda à ce que Mikaela soit transférer dans une autre pièce.

L'endroit avait l'air abandonné, c'était rouillé et froid. Elle passa dans plusieurs couloirs et dans une immense salle où cinq tubes cryogéniques retenaient des personnes. Elle détourna le regard de cette vision qu'elle jugeait trop sordide. Quand enfin elle arriva dans la pièce du scientifique elle remarqua que celle-ci était aménagé comme une morgue. « Vous êtes la première survivante depuis les Maximoffs, on a besoin d'une morgue d'habitude » lui avait dit le scientifique. Elle avait envie d'hurler au scientifique d'aller se faire mettre mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, à part un crachat. Immédiatement elle se retrouva dans le noir après que Rumlow l'ai frappé.

* * *

« -Depuis quand Rumlow enlève les gens ? demanda Tony

-Récemment de toute évidence. dit Natasha, Je suis désolée Steve j'aurais…

-Tu n'y es pour Natasha. J'aurais dû être comprendre que c'était un piège. C'était trop facile. soupira Steve

-Comment va Wanda ? Ça a dû la secouer elle aussi. Mikaela et elle sont proche non ? questionna de nouveau Tony

-Elle est dans sa chambre, elle cherche un moyen de localiser . informa Vision »

Steve alla voir Wanda dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit alors que la jeune femme était assise en tailleur par terre entourée d'une brume rougeâtre. Les yeux fermés elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre le contrôle comme elle l'avait fait à la mort de son frère. Elle était sûre que son amie était en vie, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Wanda s'aperçut de la présence de Steve lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« -Tu médites ? demanda Steve

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est un moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, c'est efficace le plus souvent. Je le fais quand c'est nécessaire.

-Tu veux dire : quand tu ne te défoules pas dehors ou quand on ne s'entraîne pas.

-Elle est vivante Steve. Elle va revenir. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer mais je le sens au fond de moi qu'elle est toujours en vie. C'est une battante, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut s'en sortir c'est elle. Et je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais il arrive des fois que j'entende des choses sans faire quoique ce soit, et une fois j'ai entendu Mikaela. Enfin ses pensées. Ou plutôt un écho de pensées…

-Wanda, la version courte me conviendra. lui dit Steve

-Elle t'aime. Je sais que vous ne vous l'êtes pas encore dit mais elle t'aime.

-Merci Wanda. »

Steve tapota l'épaule de la sokovienne puis sortit de sa chambre, d'un pas mécanique il alla dans celle de Mikaela. Hati et Sköll dormaient sur son lit et la présence du super-soldat ne sembla pas les troubler. Depuis le retour de Avengers les deux loups dormaient, pas une seule fois ils avaient été vu dans les couloirs du QG ou dans la cuisine, là où étaient leurs gamelles. Sköll leva son imposante tête et regarda fixement Steve puis il la reposa sur le ventre de son « frère » et se rendormit. « Je vais la retrouver » fut la seule chose que Steve dit aux deux loups.

* * *

Le métal froid autour de ses poignets lui donnait une raison de plus de croire qu'elle n'était pas morte. Certes il s'agissait de menottes mais c'était mieux que rien. Mikaela n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle était ici mais une chose était sûr : l'optimisation avait fonctionné. Au même titre que Wanda, elle était dangereuse. Son optimisation lui avait conféré la possibilité de créer des champs de force mais apparemment des choses déjà là depuis longtemps avaient pris de l'ampleur grâce à l'optimisation. Pour l'instant rien n'avait changé mais le fait qu'elle est l'impression perpétuelle de vivre dans un bocal était franchement désagréable.

Le point positif, si tant est qu'il y en ait un, ce que sa cellule avait une bonne isolation thermique. Mais pas sonore, donc si elle arrivait à se barrer de là elle pourrait avertir que dans quelques mois Rumlow irait à Lagos, au Nigeria. Plusieurs fois elle se demanda ce que pouvait avoir le Lagos de spéciale mais la question ne l'intéressait pas autant que de savoir ce que les scientifiques entendaient par « des choses déjà là depuis longtemps ». Sa vitesse, sa force et sa faculté de guérison n'avaient pour l'instant pas changé et c'était là depuis toujours mais ils ne parlaient pas de ça, ils parlaient de quelque chose dans son sang de très spéciale.

Puis il fit noir, pas à cause d'un énième coup mais parce que quelqu'un venait d'entré dans la base d'HYDRA. Ami ? Ennemi ? Pour l'instant le plus important pour Mikaela c'était de s'enfuir sauf que la personne qui ouvrit sa cellule braqua une arme sur elle. Dans un geste de protection d'elle-même Mikaela mit les mains devant elle et l'impression d'être dans un bocal disparu pour se transformer en un bouclier transparent arrêtant les balles. Le soldat fut mis à terre et derrière lui apparut une tête familière.

« -Skye ?! Oh je suis tellement contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi. Aller dépêches-toi, on se tire d'ici.

-Coulson est avec toi ?

-Oui et May aussi. L'équipe au grand complet. Du moins y a Fitz et Simmons. C'est toi qui a fait ce champ de force ?

-Ouais. »

Les deux agents du SHIELD se frayèrent un chemin parmi les agents d'HYDRA, mais heureusement elles n'étaient pas seules et la base fut rapidement vidée de toute présence humaine. Cela eu au moins l'avantage d'entraîner Mikaela et ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

* * *

Le quinjet dans lequel Mikaela et Skye étaient se posa dans l'une des bases secrète du SHIELD et immédiatement la nouvellement optimisée fut prise en charge, elle fut heureuse de constaté que la personne chargé de s'occuper d'elle était Jemma. Cette dernière fit quelques prises de sang en plus de celle récupérées dans la base d'HYDRA puis elle laissa Mikaela se reposer.

Mikaela eu le droit de sortir de quarantaine quand elle se réveilla. Mais avant de partir du labo de Fitz et Simmons elle leur donna un numéro de casier dans une gare routière à la frontière franco-allemande en leur demandant de recupérer le contenu du sac qui se trouverait à l'intérieur. Demande assez bizarre mais les deux agents y étaient habitués.

« -Je commence à croire que tous mes meilleurs éléments se font enlevés. dit Coulson à Mikaela

-Ravie de savoir que je fais parties des meilleurs. répondit Mikaela, Ça fait bizarre d'être de retour ici.

-La dernière fois remonte à presque un an maintenant. On venait tout juste de se débarrasser de la mère de Skye. Je me rappelle encore de Fury qui vient pour vous parler. J'ignore encore la raison.

-Il voulait que je surveille un peu l'évolution des Avengers en leur faisant croire que c'était à eux de m'avoir à l'œil.

-Ils sont au courant ?

-Non. Fury en parlera quand ça sera nécessaire. Combien de temps je reste ici ?

-Le temps que vous arriviez à stabiliser vos nouveaux pouvoirs. On essaye de savoir quels autres pouvoirs vous avez. »

Mikaela sera la main de Coulson et alla dans la salle d'entraînement où elle reprit tout doucement son entraînement là où elle l'avait laissé. On lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé plusieurs semaines dans cette base, tous pensaient qu'elle n'y avait été qu'optimisée mais la vérité était trop douloureuse à se rappeler et elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça.

Le soir même elle alla voir Skye pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à contrôler ses champs de force. Bien qu'elle ne faisait que des boucliers de sa taille selon Skye c'était un début des plus encourageant.

* * *

Au fil des jours à la base secrète du SHIELD Mikaela maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses champs de force arrivant même à les étendre sur plusieurs mètres de longueur ou hauteur, cela devenait facile et elle pouvait les modeler à sa guise. En faire une sphère de protection pour quelqu'un d'autre ou enfermé une bombe et l'empêcher de faire des dégâts lors de l'explosion. Bien que la base lui soit familière et agréable la jeune femme voulait revenir au plus vite au QG, les informations qu'elle avait été trop importantes et elle devait à tout prix en parler au Avengers. Elle fut donc enregistrée dans l'Index puis eu le droit de partir.

« -Attendez ! hurla Jemma, Attendez il faut que je parle à Mikaela.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jem' ? demanda Mikaela

-Écoute pour l'instant j'en suis au stade hypothétique, il faut que je fasse encore des recherches, voire approfondir mes recherches en cours et peut être que je serais exactement où je mets les pieds. Quoique si je savais je viendrais t'en parler quand même…

-Jemma j'ai pas la vie devant moi alors s'il te plaît abrège.

-Je pense savoir ce que l'optimisation a réveillé en toi. Enfin je pense savoir ce que serait ce pouvoir inné.

-Et ?

-Je pense que tu dois avoir un lien spécial avec les animaux car ton ADN partage des caractéristiques proches de certains animaux mais plus particulièrement celle du…

-Loup. Tu penses que depuis toujours j'ai la capacité de… ?

-Contrôler les animaux. Sauf que tu ne devais pas être assez forte pour l'utiliser. Mon hypothèse est que tu leurs confère, à tes loups, ton espérance de vie et que c'est pour ça qu'ils vivent depuis si longtemps. C'est le début de mon hypothèse en fait.

-Inhumaine ?

-Non, tu n'as pas les mêmes gênes que les inhumains mais j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part. Je continue de bosser là-dessus, toi essaies de voir ce que tu peux faire avec les animaux. »

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras puis se mit au volant du S.U.V. que lui avait prêté Coulson. La route ne serait pas très longue jusqu'au QG c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu peur de prendre le volant. Elle avait envie de décompresser et conduire était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'instant.

La route lui faisait du bien mais le souvenir cuisant de ce qui s'était passé dans la base d'HYDRA la poursuivait et plusieurs fois elle s'arrêta au bord de la route pour reprendre sa respiration, hurler ou pleurer. Elle savait que le souvenir resterait aussi longtemps que les cicatrices qu'elle portait sur elle seraient là. Plus elle s'approchait du QG des Avengers moins elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait reprendre une vie normale, même Wanda n'avait pas encore retrouvé un équilibre malgré le fait qu'elle soit entourée de gens tenant à elle.

Le chemin était donc encore long jusqu'à la base, Mikaela n'avait pas prévu d'avoir de violente crise d'angoisse sinon elle serait arrivée depuis longtemps. Elle reprit donc une nouvelle fois le volant bien décidée à ne pas s'arrêter pour le restant de route à venir.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu, si vous voulez lire d'autres histoires Marvel venant de moi allez sur Wattpad (même pseudo) mais c'est en anglais.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ou de l'histoire en générale.

Au prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 5

Je tiens tout abord à vous dire merci parce que vous ne le savez peut être pas mais on est à près de 300 vues. Enfin je dis "on" mais c'est plutôt vous qui êtes à 300 vues, je sais que ça peut sembler dérisoire comme chiffre comparé à ceux qui font plus de mille vues mais ej trouve ça extraordinaire de pensé que des gens me lisent et qu'ils me lisent à chaque chapitre que je sort. J'ai même quatre Followers que je n'ai pas encore remercié !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Mikaela et sa famille) et même le nouveau personnage secondaire qui apparaît dans ce chapitre. J'expliquerais pourquoi à la fin ;).

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

« -Monsieur, un S.U.V. arrive dans la cour. Dois-je le laisser entrer ? demanda F.R.I.D.A.Y

-Qui est dans le véhicule ? demanda Tony

-L'agent Clarke.

-Quoi ?! Mais faite-la rentrer ! hurla Wanda »

Celle-ci avait entendu la voix de l'intelligence artificielle et elle avait aussitôt accouru dans la pièce. A l'extérieur Mikaela attendait en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il lui avait fallu une heure de plus pour rejoindre le QG et il faisait encore nuit.

La voix de Tony sortie de l'interphone et la jeune femme se sentit un peu mieux. L'énorme portail s'ouvrit pour laisser la voiture passer puis il se referma immédiatement. A peine eu-t-elle garé la voiture que Wanda se jeta à son cou et Mikaela la sera fort contre elle tant elle était heureuse de voir son amie. Tous les Avengers avaient été avertis par F.R.I.D.A.Y. et petit à petit le garage se remplit, chacun voulant savoir comment allait la jeune femme. Mais la réaction la plus surprenante vint de Natasha qui lui demanda pardon.

« -Bon on l'a laisse un peu respirer ça doit bien faire un mois qu'on t'a perdu. Comment tu t'en es sortie ? demanda Tony

-On peut en reparler demain ? J'ai juste envie de dormir et de voir mes loups. lui répondit Mikaela

-Évidemment. Ils n'ont pas bougé de ta chambre. dit Wanda

-Tu m'accompagnes Wanda. »

Les deux amies sortirent ensemble du garage et Mikaela ne se retourna pas pour souhaiter la bonne nuit aux autres.

Quand elle fut dans sa chambre elle fut mise à terre par ses deux canidés trop heureux de revoir leur maîtresse. Wanda regarda la scène d'un œil amusé. Mikaela tapota le sol pour inciter la sokovienne à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais elle refusa poliment et alla dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

La nuit avait été horrible pour Mikaela et aussi pour Wanda. Les pouvoirs télépathiques de cette dernière étant accidentellement entrés dans la tête de l'ex-agent d'HYDRA. Donc le lendemain matin les deux jeunes femmes manquaient cruellement de sommeil et les cernes sous leurs yeux le prouvaient. Sam les rejoignit et n'eut droit qu'à de pauvre « Jour' » de la part des deux femmes.

« -Bah dit donc y a de l'ambiance ce matin. ironisa Sam, Mal dormis toutes les deux ?

-Ouais. répondirent les jeunes femmes ensemble

-Attention ! hurla une voix »

Prise de peur Mikaela créa un champ de force faisant voler en éclat les vitrines et les vases. La voix était celle de Rhodes qui n'avait pas réussis à attraper le ballon que lui avait envoyé Tony. Maintenant tous regardaient Mikaela les yeux ronds sans savoir comment réagir. C'était la première fois que Mikaela voyait ce regard-là sur elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, à la base du SHIELD elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de réaction et pas d'accident non plus.

Steve avança vers Mikaela et cette dernière leva la main en signe d'arrêt. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on vienne la réconforter, ni Steve ni personne. Wanda compris tout de suite ce qui arrivait à son amie. Elle dit à Mikaela « Optimisée » sans bruit et celle-ci opina. Puis les souvenirs de la base revinrent comme un boomerang, les mêmes que durant son cauchemar et ils heurtèrent de plein fouet Wanda qui réprima l'envie d'hurler et de pleurer.

« -On t'a optimisé. Pourquoi ? demanda Natasha

-J'en sais rien demande à Rumlow. Demande au sosie de Karkaroff. Demande… commença à s'énerver Mikaela, Oh d'ailleurs Rumlow est à Lagos dans quatre mois.

-On s'en fou de Rumlow pour l'instant. Ce qui compte là c'est de savoir comment tu te sens. lui dit Steve

-J'en sais rien !

-Steve je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je m'en occupe. dit Wanda, Je sais ce qu'elle traverse. Je pense être la plus qualifiée pour l'aider. »

Wanda approcha doucement Mikaela, elle l'a pris dans ses bras et sans la brusquer elle emmena l'allemande dans une autre pièce.

A partir de ce moment-là Mikaela fit de moins en moins de cauchemars, sachant que ceux-ci parvenaient jusqu'à son amie, elle faisait tout pour que rien ne vienne troubler l'esprit déjà tourmenté de la sorcière. Wanda lui apprenait à se servir de ses nouveaux pouvoirs sans les craindre bien qu'elle-même ne savait pas comment réagir face aux siens. Les entraînements étaient bien mieux adaptés que ceux que Mikaela avait eu avec Skye. Bien qu'elle garda sous secret la manière dont elle avait échappé à HYDRA et où elle avait été emprisonnée (même si sur ce point elle n'aurait rien pu leur dire à part qu'il faisait froid). Elle informa mieux l'équipe à propos de Rumlow et son voyage, bien qu'elle ne sache ni la raison ni l'endroit exact où il sera.

« -C'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est de savoir qui vient. dit Sam

-Je pourrais pas, j'ai un séminaire au M.I.T.. dit Tony

-Qui peut alors ? demanda Rhodes, Sans me compter j'ai une visite… quelque part. Et sans compter Barton qui voit sa famille.

-Donc il reste moi…

-Généralement on se nomme en dernier Wilson.

-Ravie de te retrouver Clarke. Donc, il y aura Natasha, Wanda, Steve, vision, Mikaela et moi ?

-Tu te sens d'attaque Mikaela ? demanda Natasha

-Le terrain me manque. Et puis ça me déplairais pas de lui régler son compte à Rumlow.

-Super on a notre équipe alors. dit Sam »

Mikaela partit dès que l'équipe fut faite, elle savait que tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de tactique d'attaque finale elle pouvait se permettre de déserter les réunions. C'était la partie qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout et vu que tous le monde savait ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de rester. Elle apprendrait le plan une fois qu'il serait au point.

Steve la regarda partir. Depuis son retour elle s'était peu à peu éloignée de lui. Les seules fois où ils se parlaient été durant ce genre de réunions ou alors pour se dire « bonjour » ou d'autres banalités dans le genre. Il se demandait si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec Sharon ou bien si c'était simplement ses pouvoirs qui la rendait aussi distante.

« -Maintenant faut peaufiner notre plan d'attaque. Steve ? demanda Natasha

-Hein ? Ah oui le plan. Donc…

-Va la voir.

-Quoi ?

-On a tous remarqué que vous ne passez plus autant de temps ensemble, il se passe quelque chose et même toi tu ne sais pas quoi. Alors va la voir, peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Évite juste de parler de Sharon. »

Steve hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Mikaela dans sa chambre.

« -Tu sais qu'il va parler de Sharon. dit Sam nonchalamment

-Bien sûr qu'il va parler de Sharon. Il ne sait pas mentir et il ne sait pas parler aux femmes, à se demander comment il a fait pour avoir une petite-amie. dit Natasha »

* * *

Sharon Carter était plus qu'une simple collègue de travail pour Mikaela, elles avaient eu des missions ensemble et c'était la seule à savoir pour son lien de parenté avec Peggy Carter. Seulement elle n'appréciait pas le fait que Sharon tourne autour de Steve. Cela avait beau avoir commencé peu avant la chute du SHIELD, elle se doutait bien que Sharon avait des sentiments pour Steve, que celui-ci était incapable de voir.

« -Mikaela ? Je peux entrer ? demanda Steve

-Ouais vas-y. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'évites depuis ton retour.

-Je t'évites pas. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses à faire, et puis avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs c'est plus comme avant. Je ne pense pas que tu sache ce que ça fait d'être optimisé.

-Non, bien sûr je sais pas. C'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé il y a 70 ans quand je suis devenu Captain America.

-C'est pas la même chose. Tu l'as fait pour sauver ton pays, moi je suis une expérience scientifique qui a miraculeusement réussis. Steve crois moi j'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi mais de plus en plus je ne me sens plus comme avant, il y a quelque chose en moi qui change et je sais que ça ne sera plus comme avant. J'essaye de pas trop y penser et j'espère que ça ne changera pas tant que ça mais en même temps c'est la première fois que je me sens en harmonie avec moi-même. Je sais pas comment décrire ça, c'est terrifiant et fantastique à la fois.

-Donc c'est pas ma faute ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Comment ça pourrait être de ta faute ? ria Mikaela

-Bah à cause de Sh… Non j'ai rien dit.

-Bien rattraper.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi jalouse.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse. C'est juste que vous vous connaissez depuis un moment, que tu l'as quand même dragué et que même Natasha vous voit bien ensemble.

-Je sûr que je me sentirais aussi mal si jamais James était dans le coin. Vu la complicité que vous aviez je pense que ça serait même pire. »

Mikaela pris Steve dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle lui avait parlé de James quelques semaines avant de se faire enlever car lui-même lui parlait souvent de Bucky. Des fois elle avait l'impression qu'ils parlaient de la même personne, peut-être parce que les deux personnalités se ressemblaient. Bien sûr elle ne lui avait pas dit que James était un assassin d'HYDRA connu sous le nom de « Soldat de l'hiver ».

* * *

« -Dis-moi en quoi me faire manger le sol va m'aider à mieux me défendre ou contrôler mes pouvoirs ?

-Contrôler tes pouvoirs ça sera après. Là il faut juste que tu me mette à terre, c'est pas dur je t'assure il faut juste que tu trouve un point faible dans ma garde sans utiliser tes pouvoirs.

-A quoi ça sert que je fasse ça, j'ai mes pouvoirs pour me défendre.

-Est-ce que l'idée qu'un jour quelqu'un trouve le moyen de te les enlever tout en te laissant vivante ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit ?

-Non. Mais pourquoi on m'attaquerais si je ne les ai plus ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs que tu n'as plus d'utilité. Depuis le temps que tu es parmi les Avengers tu connais tout le monde. Tu es entrée dans la tête de tout le monde et ça c'est ce que tu devras protéger.

-Est-ce que tu as un point faible au moins ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet

-Je ne suis pas infaillible Wanda. Aller, attaque moi. »

La jeune sokovienne attaqua une nouvelle fois son adversaire de front mais Mikaela attrapa ses hanches et la fit basculer sur le coté la faisant tomber une nouvelle fois. Cette fois Wanda ne voulu pas se relever. Cela rappela à Mikaela ses entraînements avec James. Elle s'allongea donc au coté de la brune qui reprenait son souffle. Sauf que cette dernière profita de sa baisse de garde pour l'immobiliser au sol. Mikaela en ris et pour la première depuis la mort de ses parents quelqu'un était fière d'elle pour quelque chose d'autre que ses pouvoirs.

« -Tu vois que tu en es capable. lui dit Mikaela

-Tu avais baissé la garde, c'était de la triche.

-Le combat c'est de la triche. Ton adversaire ne sera jamais réglo', il fera tout pour te tuer alors fait tout pour le mettre hors service soit en l'assommant soit en le tuant. Mais cette option c'est l'ultime recours.

-Et pour mes pouvoirs ?

-Le yoga. Steve m'a dit que tu faisais des sortes de séances où tu cherchais quelque chose en toi. C'est un bon début mais le yoga et la nature c'est ça qui va t'aider. Tu m'aides à utiliser mes pouvoirs moi je te montre comment ne pas être submergé par eux. Et crois moi ça marche sinon jamais je n'aurais pu contrôler ma force et ma vitesse. Suis-moi. »

Les deux jeunes femme firent un rapide crochet par la cuisine où elle prirent de quoi boire et quelques gâteaux pour se remplir l'estomac. Si Mikaela faisait tous ça pour Wanda c'était d'abord parce qu'elle voulait aider la sokovienne comme celle-ci l'aidait, elle se disait que si jamais elle venait à perdre elle saurait au moins se défendre à mains nues. De plus cela coïncidait avec la mission dans les mois à venir, Mikaela devait reprendre ses entraînements donc elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Quatre mois c'était assez pour que Wanda connaisse les bases mais pas suffisant pour bien savoir ce défendre c'est pour ça qu'elle avait élevé le niveau , pour ça que c'était bien trop difficile pour Wanda et pour ça qu'elles étaient en sueur après trente minutes de séance.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent dehors encore dans leur tenus de sport, Wanda aurait pu à n'importe quel moment entrer dans la tête de Mikaela pour savoir où elles allaient mais elle voulait laisser aux gens qui l'entourait leur vie privée et ce qu'ils avaient dans leur tête leur appartenait. Rare étaient les occasions où elle entrait sans permission. Puis Mikaela se laissa tomber en position assise et invita Wanda à faire de même. Aujourd'hui elles ne feraient que s'asseoir ici en fermant les yeux et en se laissant « emporter » par les bruits autour d'elles. Mikaela ouvrit le yeux et jamais elle n'avait vu Wanda aussi paisible, et elle le fut encore plus quand Hati et Sköll virent se coucher près d'elle. C'est la petite léchouille de Hati qui fit ouvrir les yeux à la brune. « Les animaux sont attirés par les gens calmes et ton aura est plus puissante que n'importe laquelle. Ils ont accourus aussitôt. » l'informa Mikaela.

Après avoir passé deux heures à rester assises sans rien faire les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la base. Quand elle furent dans le salon elle furent surprises de savoir que le plan pour capturé Rumlow était prêt. Et ce fut Natasha qui expliqua le plan.

« -D'abord Wanda, Mikaela et moi-même seront en civile parmi la population pour faire un rapide constat et entraîner Wanda à la filature. Une fois que Rumlow sera localisé Sam et Steve essayeront de le ralentir au maximum en arrivant par les airs. Wanda tu seras avec eux mais un peu plus en retrait pour les aider le temps que Mikaela et moi nous arrivons. Ensuite on le met hors service et on l'embarque. conclut Natasha

-Et Vision ? demanda Wanda

-La mission implique énormément de discrétion et je ne pense pas que mon teint naturellement rouge me permette de me fondre dans la foule. lui expliqua Vision

-T'inquiète pas Vis' on te ramènera une souvenir du Lagos. Pour meubler ta chambre. dit Mikaela le plus sérieusement possible

-Où en sont vos séances d'entraînements ? demanda Steve

-Elle s'amuse à me mettre le cul à terre et à m'épuiser, mais c'est pour ma survis. Alors on va dire que tout ce passe bien.

-J'suis sûr que c'est pas si horrible. dit Sam

-Je ne te conseille pas de faire ce genre de pari, tu va automatiquement perdre. Je te rappel que c'est moi qui l'ai entraîner ces derniers mois, en plus de l'entraînement qu'elle a eu avec le SHIELD et HYDRA. En face d'elle tu ne tiendrais pas dix minutes. répondit Steve

-J'ai tenu contre Rumlow.

-Rumlow n'a pas de force surhumaine. Moi si. dit Mikaela avec un ton de défi »

Cela suffit à refroidir Sam de toute altercation avec la jeune allemande. Bien qu'elle est une force égale voir supérieur à celle du Captain jamais elle ne l'utiliserait contre ceux qui l'ont accueillis en sachant très bien ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'être au SHIELD. Aucun de ses amis ne serait blessé par sa faute, et elle s'en faisait le serment. Bien sûr après ça les garçons avaient décidé de faire un concours de bras de fer, un peu comme pour le marteau de Thor sauf que la personne à battre c'était Steve. Mikaela resta juste pour voir Sam perdre contre Steve puis elle s'en alla.

* * *

Elle repensa aussi à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Steve plus tôt dans la journée. Elle pensait tout ce qu'elle disait, et c'était ça le problème. Même si elle l'aimait plus que n'importe qui il y avait un risque que, un jour sans le vouloir elle vienne à le blesser ou pire. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait un tel acte, elle savait très bien comment cela se terminerait pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de ses émotions et encore moins avec celui qu'elle aimait. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche l'arrachant à ses pensées noires.

« -J'écoute.

-Tant mieux parce que j'ai énormément de choses à te dire !

-Alors tu l'as fait courte et complet ! Va droit au but sinon je t'arrache les deux yeux.

-Bonjour. Oui je vais très bien et toi ? Oh, des problèmes avec HYDRA, intéressant !

-Manon j'ai pas le temps de parler. Si tu m'appelles c'est que c'est important non ?

-Évidemment tu me prend pour qui ? J'ai des nouvelles de James. Je sais où il est et où il était.

-Je t'écoute.

-Déjà dis à ta famille de ne jamais rasé la maison que vous avez en Suisse ça l'a bien aidé. Une chance qu'il s'y connaisse en crochetage de serrure. Maintenant il est à Bucarest, dans un immeuble tellement vieux que je ne comprend même pas comment il tient encore debout. Est-ce que tu comptes aller le chercher là-bas ?

-Non tant qu'il n'es pas en danger ou qu'il ne créer pas de problème je le laisse tranquille. Préviens moi si jamais il bouge ou si il se barre de Roumanie.

-Toujours un plaisir de te parler Mika.

-Si je suis dure c'est parce que t'es pas fichue de faire deux choses à la fois, madame « J'ai-un-doctorat-en-informatique-mais-je-suis-pas-capable-de-garder-un-emploie-plus-de-trois-jours ».

-Hé ! C'est hyper dur d'obéir à des cerveaux inférieur aux miens.

-Bah fait quelque chose sinon ma grande t'es au chômage ! ET le chômage c'est pas payé.

-Pourquoi tu utilises toujours la menace ?! »

Mikaela raccrocha immédiatement car elle connaissait bien son amie, si jamais elle répondait alors s'en suivrait une lute acharnée pour savoir laquelle était la pire contre l'autre. Mais dans le fond elle appréciait vraiment l'informaticienne. Elle la connaissait depuis ses débuts à HYDRA, la seule camarade de classe qu'elle n'ai jamais perdu de vue. A moins que ce ne soit Manon qui ai toujours eu un œil sur elle.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous avez le moindre commentaire à faire n'hésitez pas je ne mord pas.

Et donc je tiens à remercier CookieGrannyOnePiece, Kyra45 Takashi, Zarbi et JudyOswald pour me suivre. Et je remercie une seconde fois JudyOswald car je fais partie de ses favoris. Vous êtes géniaux et sans vous moi je n'ai pas de raison d'écrire.

Pour le personnage secondaire (Manon) il s'agit d'une amie que j'ai dans la vraie vie et donc elle m'autorise à l'utiliser dans mes fictions c'est mon Stan Lee personnelle. Donc si vous me lisez que vous voyez ce nom apparaître c'est normal c'est elle que je met partout.

Au prochain chapitre ! D'ailleurs les spoilers de Civil War arrive dans le prochain.


	7. Chapitre 6

Ca y est on entre dans le vif du sujet avec ce sixième chapitre. Je cache pas que j'ai eu du mal à le finir, surtout à cause d'une flemme incroyable et parce que lire, regarder des films et des séries m'ont un peu détournés de l'écriture.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de mot manquant que je n'aurais pas vu, car je me suis aperçu que même si je me relisais sur Open Office le site enlevé des mots, je vais faire plus attention maintenant mais je ne suis pas infaillible.

On est à 330 vues ! Je remercie Captain Lady Unknown et pour leur review, aussi pour me suivre et m'avoir mis dans leur favoris. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir !

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

Sur une terrasse du Lagos Natasha, Wanda et Mikaela buvaient tranquillement un café. Même si pour l'allemande c'était un soda. Elles étaient toutes les trois en civile. Natasha portait un jean bleu sombre, des bottes hautes marron et par-dessus son tee-shirt beige un trench court marron clair. Wanda portait un débardeur noir par dessous une veste vert kaki, une jean noir déchiré et des bottines à talon. Toutes les deux étaient très discrètes. Mikaela en revanche portait un tee-shirt du groupe ACDC, qui cachait très bien ses armes à feu dans son dos, avec une veste bordeaux aux manches retroussées laissant apparaître ses tatouages. Et tandis que Wanda se cachait en dessous d'une casquette et Natasha derrière des lunettes de soleil, Mikaela laissait ses cheveux blond argentés dont les pointes étaient bleu (une petite folie à laquelle elle s'était laissée aller), avec juste deux tresses africaines sur le coté, à la vu de tous.

« -Tu sais que de nous tous tu es celle qui devrait se cacher le plus. lui dit Natasha

-Comme si Rumlow ne se doutait pas que nous étions là. Au pire il essayera de me capturer à nouveau. »

Mikaela demanda un nouveau soda et coupa momentanément son oreillette. Cela ne plu pas à Natasha qui la fusilla du regard. Mais la jeune femme tourna son regard vers Wanda. Les quatre mois étaient passés vite et elle ne savait pas quoi penser de l'entraînement qu'elle avait donné à la sokovienne. Ni de son propre entraînement. Le temps qu'elle pouvait maintenir un champ de force variait, et ni la taille du bouclier ni la condition physique de Mikaela n'intervenaient comme facteur.

Pour plus de sécurité elle ralluma son oreillette et entendit la conversation entre Wanda et Steve. Non seulement Mikaela l'entraînait au combat mais Steve avait voulu voir si les pouvoirs optimisés de Wanda pouvait servir dans des techniques de combat. Et le résultat était concluant. Elle apprenait vite et elle était contente de servir à quelque chose. Wanda devait décrire au Captain la rue autour d'elle, un petit test. Idée du Captain et largement approuvé par tout les membres des Avengers. Sauf qu'elle fit une petite erreur en oubliant de dire que le 4x4 rouge était peut être blindé. Aussitôt Natasha lui rappela que chaque détail pouvait lui coûter la vie.

« -Tu serais pas légèrement paranoïaque ? demanda Sam

-Elle, paranoïaque ? Non juste pointilleuse. répondit Mikaela

-Je vous entend. Je dis simplement que ce blindage pourrait être une difficulté de plus pour nous.

-A mon avis si Rumlow sait qu'on est là il va pas se barrer. Il veut nous tuer. En particulier toi Steve. dit Sam

-Sam, scanne le camion-poubelle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Il est chargé au max de sa capacité. Et le chauffeur est armé.

-Un bélier. souffla Natasha

-On y va. Ordonna Steve »

Wanda parut surprise et ne réagit pas les trois premières secondes, mais voyant Mikaela et Natasha renverser leur chaise et courir dans le même sens, elle se leva et suivit les deux agents. Mikaela dépassa rapidement Natasha du fait de son extrême rapidité. Elle entra dans un immeuble du quartier et alla sur le toit. Une fois qu'elle repéra le camion en question, elle le suivit sautant de toit en toit. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie mais l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines la faisait sauter plus haut et loin qu'elle ne l'aurait fait. Même avec ses capacités physique suprahumaine. Quand elle arriva là où était garé le camion elle vit quelque chose qui l'a mit immédiatement en colère : Rumlow. Il entra dans le bâtiment et quelques secondes plus tard Steve et Sam étaient là. Elle les aida à faire le ménage parmi les hommes de Rumlow. Wanda ne tarda pas non plus.

Ils eurent un peu de répits avant que la seconde vague de mercenaires n'arrive. Steve entra dans le bâtiment avec l'aide de Wanda qui devait se charger d'évacuer le gaz. Mikaela mit plusieurs mercenaires à terre mais elle arriva à court de munitions. « Heureusement que je les ai toujours sur moi » pensa-t-elle en prenant de dessous son tee-shirt deux dagues. Elle avait toujours trois paires de dagues sur elle. L'une avaient des lames de vingt-cinq centimètres pour une poignet de quatre, celles-ci étaient toujours à ses mollets (si elle avait des armes sinon elles étaient à ses cuisses). La seconde paire se trouvait toujours attaché par une sorte de holster contre ses cotes, les lames étaient plus petites (environ dix centimètres) et les dagues plus légère. Sa dernière paire était dans ses bottes et ressemblaient plus à des couteaux de lancer car à part un petit espace de deux voire trois centimètres pour tenir l'arme ce n'était qu'une lame de dix centimètres aussi. Il lui arrivait des fois d'avoir autant de couteaux que ses habits pouvaient en dissimuler. Et lorsqu'elle n'était pas en civile elle était encore plus équipée qu'une coutellerie.

Même si elle était douée avec une arme à feu, c'était avec des lames que Mikaela se débrouillait le mieux. Une excellence qu'elle avait acquise avec HYDRA et James. Un bruit de moteur résonna à sa droite et Natasha arriva en moto. Elle courut vers la rousse car, à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'avait pas vu les véhicules sur sa droite. Il y avait assez de mercenaires pour les deux agents. Mais Natasha savait que si Rumlow montrait le bout de son nez, il serait immédiatement la cible de Mikaela. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Tandis que Natasha se battait sur le toit d'un des véhicules blindés, Mikaela se jeta sur Rumlow. Elle arriva à le sonner mais il attrapa ses cheveux et lui frappa la tête contre le blindés. Ce qui fit saigner le nez à l'allemande.

« -Tu t'en prend à trop fort pour toi, gamine. dit Rumlow

-Tu serais surpris de ce que je peux faire. »

Rumlow se crispa face au ton de la jeune femme. Il était dur et sans merci. Elle en profita pour prendre une grenade dans la ceinture de Rumlow mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu la dégoupiller, il lui arracha des mains, lui frappa de nouveau le crane contre le véhicule et jeta la grenade dans un des blindé, là où se trouvait Natasha. Voyant que l'agent s'en sortait très bien seule, elle « emprunta » une moto et suivit le blindé que Steve avait décrit comme le véhicule de Rumlow. Une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle, elle leva juste trois secondes les yeux et vit Sam. Le véhicule fut retrouvé devant un marché, mais vide. De rage Mikaela jeta la moto sur le coté.

« -Deux à gauche et deux à droite. renseigna Sam

-Je vais à gauche. informa Natasha

-Enfin sur pied Romanoff. se moqua Mikaela

-La ferme Clarke ! »

Le rire de Mikaela résonna dans les oreillettes de toute l'équipe. Elle décida de suivre Natasha par dessus le marché, enfin sur les toits de divers petit commerces. Elle arriva juste au moment où Natasha se retrouva en difficulté. Difficulté qui fut vite régler par Sam et Red Wing, son drone designer sur le modèle d'un faucon.

« -Merci Sam. Dit Natasha

-C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier.

-Remercier un drone ? Jamais de la vie.

-Il s'appelle Red Wing. Il est mignon, fait lui un bisous.

-Merci Red Wing ! dit Mikaela »

Elle poussa le bouchon jusqu'à caresser le petit drone. De toute façon elle avait toujours trouvé cette petite chose adorable. « Mortelle mais trop mignonne » comme elle le disait toujours. De l'autre coté du marché, non loin, en fait, du restant de l'équipe, Steve se battait avec Rumlow. Quand l'ex-agent d'HYDRA su cela elle courut vers Steve. C'est un Rumlow roulant à ses pieds, qui l'accueillit. Elle posa son pied sur la cage thoracique du mercenaire. Quelque chose roula sous son pied, elle pensa à une grenade dans la ceinture de Rumlow. Ce qui était bizarre puisqu'elle était sûre de n'en avoir vu que trois et qu'il les avait toutes utilisées. Elle lui enleva son masque et une expression de dégoût mélangé à l'exultation de voir le mercenaire en si mauvaise passe, illumina le visage de Mikaela.

« -Vu ce que j'ai morflé ça aurait pu être pire.

-T'avais déjà une sale gueule avant alors c'est sûr que ça pouvait rien empirer. se moqua Mikaela

-Relève-le Mikaela. »

Elle exécuta l'ordres de Steve mais d'un coup de pied dans les genoux elle força Rumlow à se tenir agenouillé. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de tuer l'homme sans somation, de lui trancher la gorge pour qu'il souffre. C'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était à HYDRA, et elle voulait chasser au loin cette partie sombre d'elle. Elle n'était plus à HYDRA.

« -Pour qui tu travaille ? Demanda brutalement Steve

-C'est HYDRA ? Pourquoi ils m'ont optimisé ? »

Mikaela n'arrivait plus à se contenir, elle secouait et hurlait sur le mercenaire, réclamant des informations qu'il n'avait pas, à priori. Naturellement sa main trouva une dague et elle la coinça sous la gorge de son ancien tortionnaire. Ce fut Steve qui l'arrêta.

« -A ce que je vois tu as du mal à te séparer de tes habitudes. Celles que tu avait avec HYDRA. dit Rumlow, Tu étais la meilleure tueuse de ta génération. Jeune mais prometteuse. Même la Red Room n'avait rien à t'apprendre.

-La ferme !

-Calme-toi. lui dit Steve, Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu as racheté tes crimes passés un bon nombre de fois.

-Tu sais qu'il t'a reconnu. Ton pote. Ton Bucky.

-Quoi ?!

-Il s'est souvenu de toi. J'étais là; il en chialait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on mette son cerveau en bouilli dans le mixeur. Il voulait que tu saches quelque chose. Il m'a dit, "S'il te plaît dis à Rogers, que quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure." Et tu viens avec moi! »

Rumlow avait la main sur le détonateur depuis le début, mais trop aveuglée par sa colère Mikaela n'avait rien vu. Et Steve n'avait pas pu le voir car il avait tenté de calmer sa petite-amie. Donc quand Brock appuya dessus pour se faire exploser avec Steve personne ne pu l'arrêter. C'était son plan B si il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Mikaela n'était qu'un dégât collatérale. Ses anciens employeurs feraient la gueule quand il apprendraient que leur nouveau prototype avait été détruit mais lui il serait mort. Mais rien n'explosa. Les deux Avengers n'entendaient que les hurlements de Rumlow, qui était brûlé à petit feu. L'explosion dégageait un chaleur intense alors la douleur devait être insupportable.

Steve et Mikaela tournèrent la tête vers Wanda, derrière eux, qui maintenait l'explosion de Rumlow sous une bulle rougeâtre. Cela semblait aussi douloureux pour lui que c'était pénible pour elle de garder l'explosion sous contrôle. Wanda commença à soulever le corps de Brock et avant que Mikaela ne puisse l'empêcher de le faire, Rumlow explosa sur un immeuble.

* * *

Les blessés étaient nombreux et pour la sécurité mental de Wanda, celle-ci avait été tenu à l'écart. Natasha l'avait ramené à sa chambre d'hôtel. Mikaela savait ce que ça pouvait faire d'avoir des morts sur la conscience, et Wanda était encore trop « jeune » pour endurer ce genre d'épreuve. Le restant des Avengers étaient encore sur place. Mikaela essayait au mieux de soigner les blessés et cacher les morts de la vue des citoyens et des journalistes. Tandis qu'elle mettait un bandage à une femme, une jeune femme vint la voir. Elle avait un peu moins de vingt ans, les cheveux mi-long bouclés ayant une teinte non-naturelle bleu foncé. Ses yeux étaient brun, contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Elle ne semblait pas blesser et encore moins d'être d'ici.

« -Je peux vous aider ? demanda Mikaela

-Vous êtes Mikaela Clarke ?

-Oui. Et vous, vous êtes médium ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de moi. Je m'appelle Kayla Tarviano. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a sept ans, à mon anniversaire. »

Mikaela c'était retrouvée comme paralysée quand elle entendit le nom de l'adolescente. Évidemment qu'elle se souvenait d'elle. Mais à l'époque elle avait à peine la dizaine. Rien que son regard avait une maturité qu'elle-même n'avait eu que par la faute d'HYDRA. Elle c'était à cause de cette organisation aussi mais de façon indirect. Une larme commença à perler au coin de l'œil de l'ex-agent d'HYDRA. Cette jeune femme était la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté cette organisation meurtrière et sans but, sinon de provoquer le chaos.

Steve arriva au moment exact où Kayla sécha la larme unique de Mikaela. Elles se parlèrent un petit instant puis Mikaela pris l'adolescente dans ses bras et la remercia. Quand elle vit Steve, celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'ils partaient sur l'instant. Il demanda à Mikaela des précisions sur la demoiselle à qui elle parlait mais il n'eus aucune réponse.

* * *

Le trajet de retour jusqu'à la base des Avengers fut silencieux. Chacun essayant de gérer les événements comme il le pouvait. Wanda ne parlait pas malgré le fait que sa meilleure amie lui disait qu'en parler lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais rien ne faisait bouger les lèvres de la sokovienne. Ses yeux marron semblaient ne plus rien voir tant la culpabilité les accablaient. Cependant elle se laissa faire quand Mikaela lui fit poser sa tête sur ses jambes et l'endormait doucement. Le repos était le seul remède pour délier la langue de Wanda. Une fois qu'elle aurait assimilé tout ce qui c'était passé, elle pourrait en parler.

« -C'était qui la jeune femme avec qui tu parlais ? Demanda Natasha à Mikaela

-Kayla Tarviano. La fille...

-Du roi de Latvérie*. Comment tu l'as connais ?

-Longue histoire. Et elle est pas extraordinaire.

-Si elle l'est. Durant toutes mes années de services au SHIELD je ne suis jamais allé là-bas ni rencontré un membre de la famille royal. Comment tu as fait ?

-Par longue histoire, je voulait que je ne voulais pas en parler. »

Natasha fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris et plus personne ne dérangea Mikaela à propos de Kayla. Le Quinjet se posa en douceur sur la base et tout le monde descendis. A l'intérieur ils pouvaient entendre la télévision du salon ainsi que la voie d'un présentateur TV qui parlait des événements de Lagos. Vision arriva devant eux et Wanda alla directement dans sa chambre. L'androïde voulu la suivre mais un regard vers Mikaela lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne pour le moment.

Tout le monde alla de son coté pour se laver et se changer. Ce soir là le repas fut silencieux, seul Vision, Sam et Steve mangèrent ensemble. Natasha avait eu un appel de Maria Hill et avait dû retourner à New York pour une semaine, Wanda ne voulait toujours pas parler et Mikaela n'avait pas faim. Steve la retrouva dans le salon à lire sur le canapé. Il vit de léger frisson parcourir ses bras, il attrapa un plaid et le mit sur les épaules de l'allemande, qui s'enveloppa entièrement. D'un geste naturel elle se blottit dans les bras de Steve de sorte qu'elle puisse continuer de lire, et que lui puisse lire par-dessus son épaule. Mais le blond fut surpris quand elle baissa d'un coup son livre et qu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« -Elle avait à peine dix ans que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. dit-elle

-Kayla ?

-Hum-hum. Moi j'allais sur mes vingt ans. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a un siècle. Ça devait être une mission de routine. On m'avait donné une adresse, un prénom et je devais exécuté ma mission.

-C'était quoi ta mission ?

-Je devais la tuer. Elle était un danger potentiel. Si elle restait vivante aucun chef de l'organisation n'aurait pu prendre la tête de la Latvérie. Tuer ses parents aurait été stupide, ça aurait fait d'elle une orpheline martyre et tout aurait été précipité. Ses parents ne sont pas ceux qui été désigner pour le trône c'était elle. Je devais éliminer toute menace. Elle d'abord, et si les parents venant à faire un autre enfant alors ils auraient été tué aussi.

-Le SHIELD ne fait pas ça.

-Non, mais HYDRA oui. J'ai rejoins le SHIELD après cette mission. HYDRA pense toujours qu'elle est morte, faut dire que la mise en scène était dès plus réelle. Mais ce jour là j'ai compris ce qu'était HYDRA. Je me suis enfuie sans avertir personne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'HYDRA à penser mais quand je suis arrivé au SHIELD j'ai tout fais pour que personne ne me reconnaisse.

-Tu savais déjà que le SHIELD était corrompus ? demanda-t-il surpris

-Non mais j'étais dans leur base de données. J'avais teint mes cheveux, mis des lentilles de couleur et caché mon unique tatouage de l'époque. Seulement Fury il ne s'y est pas laissé prendre. C'était la première fois que je suppliais quelqu'un de ne pas me tuer, de m'aider à sauver ma vie. Il a accepté après que je lui ai donné le nom de toutes les bases que je connaissais, y en avait pas beaucoup mais il a eu confiance en moi. Il a été comme un père pour moi durant tout ce temps.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dit ça maintenant ?

-Je sais pas. Personne ne l'a jamais su. J'ai pensé que tu devais savoir au moins ça de moi. J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes, j'ai renversé des régimes. J'ai toujours agit comme un parfait mouton. J'ai pensé que j'avais changé avec le SHIELD mais Rumlow a raison. J'ai pas changé. Je reste une arme. »

Steve la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. La voie de Mikaela avait déraillé et il sentait qu'elle allait pleurer, seulement il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un la voit si faible. Il essaya tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à la même situation qu'avec Bucky. Tous les deux avaient été les marionnettes d'HYDRA, ils avaient commit des crimes pour cette organisation et maintenant c'était sur eux qui la culpabilité pesait. Mais cette révélation ne faisait que confirmer ce que le blond ressentait envers Mikaela. Il l'aimait et maintenant il admirait la façon dont elle se battait pour vaincre son passé. Il la savait assez forte pour y parvenir. Il se sentait aussi coupable de ne pas lui avoir révélé que Bucky était le Soldat de l'Hiver. Peut être pourrait-elle l'aider, elle savait peut-être des choses sur lui.

* * *

*La Latvérie est un pays de l'univers Marvel c'est là où est né Doctor Doom, le personnage de Kayla n'existe pas ni sa famille ni rien de ce que j'ai écrit mais j'avais besoin d'un perso important sans inventé en plus un pays. Et pour ceux qui pense qu'il y aura peut être les 4 Fantastique ou un truc du genre désolé de vous décevoir mais non.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'il ne manque rien.

Au prochain chapitre :)


	8. Chapitre 7

C'est officiel je dois être plus impatiente que vous pour la sortit de mes chapitres. Il a été écrit hier (dans son intégralité) et je voulais sortir le chapitre la semaine prochain. Mais j'ai pas résister, je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite en plus de la suite d'une de mes autres fics.

Vous êtes a 430 vues sur cette fiction! Vous êtes géniaux. Je pense qu'on vous le dis beaucoup mais sans vous tout ça n'a aucun sens. Ecrire c'est bien mais savoir qu'on est lu c'est encore mieux. Avant je le faisais sur Skyblog mais au moins ici je vois que je suis lu même si il n'y a pas de reviews. Bon je cache pas qu'avoir vos avis m'aiderais par exemple si je dois changer quelque chose.

Je pense que je vais retirer le Spoiler dans ma description vu que le film est sorti il y a plus de trois mois.

Enjoy your Reading !

* * *

« -Onze ressortissants Wakandiens figurent au nombre des victimes de l'affrontement qui a opposé les Avengers à un commando de mercenaires au Nigeria le mois dernier. Traditionnellement discrète la nation Wakandienne avait mandaté des émissaires à Lagos lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu. »

Ça faisait un mois. Un mois que les Avengers étaient allé au Nigeria et avaient provoqué un grave accident. Les médias en rajoutaient des tonnes, et personne n'était épargné. Au départ Mikaela n'avait pas trop fait attention aux journalistes mais quand elle avait vu son visage au infos et que tout le monde l'accusait parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'avoir fait partit d'HYDRA, elle eu une crise de colère et la télévision en avait payé le prix.

« -Des membres de notre communauté sont morts en terre étrangère. Ils ont été les victimes d'un groupe de criminel et de l'indifférence de ceux qui été censé les protégés. La victoire au prix du sang des innocents n'est pas la victoire de la justice. C'est la victoire de la honte. dit le roi T'Chaka durant une interview à l'ONU

-Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir. grommela Mikaela »

La présentatrice continua son intervention mais l'allemande éteignit la télé non sans avoir traité la journaliste d'abrutie. Elle tourna la tête et vit au fond de la pièce que Steve aussi regardait les infos avec la même journaliste. Aucune poursuite n'avait été déposé contre l'un d'entre eux mais Steve et elle sentaient que ça n'allait pas tarder. Les événements de la Sokovie revenaient en mémoires et les gens commençaient à se poser des questions quand au potentiel destructeur des Avengers. Une voix masculine résonna dans la base et Mikaela compris d'où elle venait mais Steve lui fit signe : « Cette fois c'est moi qui m'en occupe » pouvait-elle lire dans ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête mais se leva quand même du canapé pour aller prendre un soda. Jemma lui avait déconseillé les boisons énergisantes ou bourrées de sucres. Ça avait tendance à la rendre hyperactive, bien qu'en mission ça puisse avoir des avantages.

Au moment où elle referma la porte du frigo Vision apparu devant elle. Elle sursauta de peur et fit tomber son soda, Vision le rattrapa juste à temps et s'excusa d'avoir fait peur à la jeune femme. Derrière l'épaule de Vision, Mikaela sembla apercevoir Tony avec un homme en costume trois pièces et les cheveux blanc. Elle voulu demander à Vision qui était l'homme mais ce dernier avait disparu. Ça avait toujours le don d'énerver Mikaela quand l'androïde faisait ça. Et allez savoir où il se trouvait après. A la suite de Tony et de l'homme apparurent Natasha, Sam et Rhodes. Alors là, si tout le monde est convoqué c'est que ça sent pas bon, pas bon du tout même.

* * *

Tous les Avengers étaient réunis autour d'une table de verre-à l'exception de Tony qui était sur un divan-dans la salle d'audioconférence. L'homme en face d'eux étaient le secrétaire d'État Thaddeus Ross, un ancien général que Mikaela n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, elle n'avait vu que sa photo dans des dossiers du SHIELD. Il se mit à faire un long discours sur comment il a eu une crise cardiaque sur un terrain de golf, et comment cette expérience lui avait changé la vie. L'allemande ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir avec son histoire mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui couper la parole pour qu'il en vienne au fait, alors elle s'abstint de toutes remarques.

« -Il est clair que le monde doit beaucoup aux Avengers. Vous combattez pour nous, vous risquez votre vie. Mais alors que beaucoup de gens vous voient comme des héros, il y a certains qui préféreraient le mot «justiciers». dit-il

-Et quel mot utiliseriez-vous secrétaire ? demanda Natasha

-Que diriez-vous de «dangereux» ? Comment appelez-vous un groupe d'individus optimisé qui, alors qu'ils sont basés en Amérique, ignorent les frontières, imposent leur volonté où qu'ils choisissent d'aller et qui semblent indifférents à ce qu'ils laissent derrière eux ? »

Il se mit ensuite à montrer des images de New York pendant l'attaque des chitauris. Machinalement Mikaela porta la main à ses cotes droites, là où elle s'était fait tatoué un bâtiment de New York en hommage à ce terrible événement. Steve vit son geste-car il était à coté d'elle-et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune femme. Puis l'écran montra trois héliporteurs tomber dans le Potomac ainsi que des images amateurs des crashs. Ensuite il y eu des images d'effondrements d'immeubles en Sokovie et l'explosion de l'immeuble à Lagos. Ainsi que des images de corps blessés ou morts. En même temps Mikaela serra la main de Steve et Wanda tourna la tête de l'écran, prise de culpabilité. « C'est bon, ça suffit » avait dit Steve d'une voix parfaitement calme mais autoritaire.

« -Au cours de ces quatre dernières années vous avez agit avec un pouvoir illimité et sans supervision. C'est un fait que les gouvernements du monde ne peuvent plus tolérer. continua Ross

-C'est sûr que l'armée américaine n'a jamais rien fait de mal. D'ailleurs comment va M. Blonsky ? Toujours en Alaska ? demanda Mikaela

-Agent Clarke c'est ça ? l'intéressée hocha la tête, Je trouve ça un peu fort venant de votre part, sachant que vous avez passé six longues années avec HYDRA et que selon les rapports de vos anciens supérieurs vous étiez non seulement efficace mais vous ne reculiez devant rien. Vous avez de la chance d'être, pour l'instant, sous la protection de la Latvérie.

-Tout le monde a un passé peu reluisant. Peu importe si on s'appelle Clarke, Romanoff ou Stark. Une médaille a toujours un revers. Mais que vous nous fassiez le discours de "moi j'ai jamais fait quelque chose de mal", ça me met légèrement en rogne. Surtout quand on sait que Hulk c'est aussi de votre faute et que vous lui avez fait porter le chapeau pour Brooklyn. »

Elle savait qu'elle avait sans doute poussé Ross à bout mais elle ne regretta aucun des ses mots. Ils étaient juste et ça c'est une chose que les gens n'aiment pas : qu'on leur envoie leur quatre vérités en pleine face et devant une assistance. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Natasha et celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas autant dans la merde qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Un coup d'œil à Steve et elle compris qu'elle aurait quand même dû la boucler. Elle s'excusa du regard à Steve et porta de nouveau son regard sur Ross-qui semblait être déjà passé à autres choses.

Apparemment plusieurs gouvernements avaient créé un ensemble de nouvelles règles auxquelles les Avengers allaient devoir se soumettre : Les Accords de Sokovie. Soit Ross ne savait pas présenté la chose soit ce n'était pas une bonne idée, car telle qu'elle l'entendait les accords semblaient être des menottes invisibles.

* * *

Ross partit peu de temps après et Mikaela eu tout le loisir de lire en entier les accords, certains point devrait être modifiés mais dans le global de la chose ça ne semblait pas être si abominable que ça. Elle ne signerait certainement pas tout de suite, mais elle irait quand même à Vienne pour leur ratification. Tant que les accords ne seraient pas modifiés, elle ne signerait pas mais elle n'ira en retraite pour autant. Plutôt mourir. Steve lui pris les accords des mains et se mit à les lire, elle essaya de lui faire comprendre que l'ensemble semblait bien. Puis elle entendit Rhodes se disputait avec Sam.

« -J'ai une équation. proposa Vision

-Voilà qui va nous aider ! dit ironiquement Sam

-Dans les 8 ans que M. Stark a annoncé qu'il était Iron Man , le nombre de personnes optimisées a augmenté de façon exponentielle. Et au cours de la même période, le nombre d'événements potentiellement apocalyptique a augmenté lui aussi.

-Donc c'est de notre faute ? demanda Steve

-Je dis qu'il peut y avoir un lien de causalité. Notre puissance invite au défi . Défis qui incite aux conflits . Et les conflits... engendre des catastrophes. Ces accords ne sont pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. »

Rhodes regarda Sam comme si il avait gagné le super Bowl et Natasha fit remarquer que Tony avait été étonnamment silencieux. « C'est parce qu'il a déjà pris sa décision » clarifia Steve. S'en suivit un échange entre les deux hommes. Tony parla même d'un garçon : Charles Spencer, et de sa mort tragique en Sokovie. Il assurait même que quelque soit le prix à payer il jouerait le jeu et suivrait à la lettre les accords. Et ceux malgré les protestations de Steve. Chacun avaient de bons arguments et c'était sans doute ça le pire. Tony fit remarquer que si personne ne se décidait maintenant on leur imposerait le choix plus tard. Ce qui était vrai aussi, les gouvernements n'aiment pas qu'on les fasse poireauter et encore moins quand il est affaire de sécurité mondiale. La situation serait tendu et Wanda l'exprima mieux que personne : elle serait emprisonné. Elle lança un regard énigmatique à Mikaela et souligna que personne ne l'avait mit sous protection. L'allemande aurait voulu protester qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à la Latvérie mais ça n'aurait servit à rien.

Mikaela sentit que les choses devaient vraiment être au plus bas quand Natasha se rangea du coté de Tony. Elle qui avait si souvent brisé les règles et avait toujours tourné la situation à son avantage, elle était prête limiter ses actions pour pouvoir avoir de nouveau la confiance des citoyens. Natasha regarda Mikaela dans les yeux comme si elle savait que la jeune femme était en proie au doute, elles n'ont jamais été différentes l'une de l'autre. Peut être que Natasha la comprenait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Après tout leur ligne de conduite était la même : s'adapter. Ça a toujours été la meilleure manière de survivre qu'avait trouvé Mikaela après HYDRA, bien sûr elle avait un peu modifié cette ligne de conduite en y introduisant la confiance et le libre arbitre, dont elle avait été dépouillé avec HYDRA.

Derrière elle, Mikaela sentit Steve se lever et le courant d'air qu'il produisit en partant lui donna la chair de poule. Elle le regarda partir. Il regardait son téléphone comme si on venait de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Mikaela se leva et le suivit. Il s'arrêta dans les escaliers, en appui contre la rambarde. Elle vit une petite goutte brillante dévaler le visage de Steve et s'écrase à terre. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Son petit-ami lui tendit son téléphone, elle n'y lu que les mots « elle est partie dans son sommeil ». Elle compris immédiatement et pris Steve dans ses bras.

« -Je suis tellement désolée. fut la seule chose que Mikaela trouva à dire, Je suis là. Si tu veux parler.

-Je ne suis allé la voir qu'une fois. J'aurais dû aller la voir plus souvent mais... elle avait...

-Alzheimer. Oui je sais.

-C'était trop dur d'aller la voir en sachant pertinemment qu'elle finirait par m'oublier. Et maintenant, elle est morte. sa voix se brisa et des nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur son visage qu'il sécha immédiatement, Désolé.

-De quoi tu t'excuses ? Parce que tu pleures ? C'est pas Captain America avec qui je sort, c'est Steve Rogers. Et aux dernières nouvelles il est un être humain normal et il a le droit de pleurer, même devant sa petite-amie. dit-elle avant de l'embrasser

-Merci, d'être là. Ça doit pas être facile pour toi, sachant que Peggy...

-Était l'amour de ta vie. On a tous un jour ou l'autre perdu quelqu'un que l'on aimait plus que tout. Mais toi tu a cru la perdre une fois et là tu la perd pour toujours.

-Comme toi et James ? il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans sa voix seulement de la compréhension

-Quoi ?! Non. James et moi on était ami. Presque des frères et sœurs.

-Tu ne t'entend pas parler de lui. Tu l'aimes. C'est clair comme du cristal.

-On parlera de ça plus tard. Écoute pour l'instant on va mettre les accords, l'enterrement de Peggy et Vienne entre parenthèses. On va juste se concentrer sur aujourd'hui, et sur nous deux. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Parfait ! dit Mikaela en souriant

-Tu m'accompagnera à l'enterrement ?

-Évidemment.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. »

Steve se pencha et l'embrassa, c'était à la fois doux et désespéré, comme si la jeune femme était le dernier repère que le blond avait et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la perdre. Quelques minutes plus tard elle reçut le message annonçant le décès de Peggy, mais il était bien plus formel. Il y était marqué que « Le membre fondateur du SHIELD Margaret Elizabeth Carter est décédée cette nuit de cause naturelle. Tous les membres fidèle du SHIELD sont invités à son enterrement. », pas vraiment personnel comme message.

* * *

Tout le monde avait dû être mis au courant car plus personne ne parla des accords, du moins pas quand Steve était là. Son moral était au plus bas et les Avengers étaient sûr que si il n'y avait pas eu Mikaela avec lui toute la journée il aurait vite fait une dépression. Même si ils passèrent toute la journée dans la chambre de Steve-avec Hati et Skoll-à regarder des vieux films des années 30-40, à manger du pop-corn et à dormir. Enfin ça c'était Mikaela. Elle avait voulu être gentille en disant à Steve de choisir les films qu'ils regarderaient mais ils manquaient de couleur et d'action. Sauf le Magicien d'Oz, qui était l'un des films préférés de Mikaela. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Steve lui avait dit, comme quoi elle était amoureuse de James. Franchement elle le saurait si elle était amoureuse. On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes sans s'en rendre compte. Non ? Non elle le saurait de toute manière. Et puis c'est pas parce qu'elle porte toujours le collier qu'il lui a offert, ou parce qu'elle a fait une dépression quand il l'a appelé qu'elle est forcément amoureuse. Elle fait la même chose quand il s'agit de sa famille.

* * *

L'enterrement était prévu à la fin de la semaine et la ratification des accords était le lendemain après-midi. Steve avait décidé de rester un peu à Londres. Il pouvait se le permettre étant donné qu'on allait bientôt le mettre à la retraite. Bien sûr il avait été étonné quand Mikaela lui avait dit qu'elle partait pour Vienne avec Natasha mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne signerait pas tout de suite. Elle avait réussis à faire accepter la présence de ses deux loups car ils étaient tous deux de bons limier et savait détecter le danger. Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait qu'une assemblé comme celle-ci serait forcément sujet à un attentat ou à de gros danger et elle se sentait en sécurité avec ses deux loups. Surtout depuis qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection son pouvoir avec les animaux. Elle n'arrivait pas a y croire mais elle avait belle et bien un pouvoir avec ses loups. Une sorte de télépathie mais sans aucun mot, à part quand elle leur ordonnait quelque chose sans prononcer un mot juste en pensant fort à l'action. Incroyable mais vrai. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« -Prête ? lui demanda Steve, Tu as pas encore fais ta valise ?!

-Si j'allais la faire.

-On part dans une heure. Tu as besoin de vêtements pour...

-Trois jours. Ça ira vite, j'ai l'habitude de faire ma valise au dernier moment. J'ai connu des situations plus critique. De plus j'ai déjà sortit mes affaires. Dit-elle »

Elle regarda la housse accroché à la porte de sa penderie. C'était un robe noir dans le style année 50 avec de la dentelle le longue de la colonne vertébrale et un col en gaze. Elle lui arrivait au dessus du genoux et s'accordait avec une paire d'escarpin noire aussi. Ce n'était pas Mikaela qui avait choisis sa tenue mais Natasha. Elle avait eu le malheur de dire à la rousse que Steve et elle passeraient le restant de la journée ensemble, Natasha avait voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups : une robe noir pour l'enterrement mais avec une certaine classe pour la sortie avec Steve. En plus de la trousse à maquillage et de tout le nécessaire pour se faire une beauté qui était déjà dans la valise.

« -Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le choix de la robe ? ria Steve

-J'aurais jamais dû lui dire pour l'après-enterrement. Et elle a même décidé de me coiffer !

-T'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer. dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras mais il semblait bizarre, C'est quoi ce sac ?

-C'est Fitz et Simmons qui me l'ont envoyé. Une sorte cadeau si tu veut. »

Le sac était arrivé deux semaines après les événements à Lagos. C'était le fameux sac que Mikaela avait demandé au duo de trouver et de modifier. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir les modifications mais elle savait que l'ancien symbole d'HYDRA y avait était enlevé. Peut être remplacé par celui des Avengers ou celui du SHIELD. La jeune femme boucla sa valise en trente minutes chronos, elle ajouta même des affaires de plus au cas où elle doive rester plus longtemps à Vienne ou qu'un imprévu arrive. Car elle avait l'habitude des imprévus.

Une fois dans le jet-prêté par Tony-Mikaela laissa les choses se faire, pour une fois elle avait décidé de ne rien faire, de ne rien contrôler sauf ses loups. Ils furent installés sur des sièges avec des ceintures spéciales faites pour les gros chiens. Steve s'installa dans le siège devant elle et Natasha pris un siège plus loin parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle. Mikaela regarda la base de Avengers avec la terrible sensation qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant très longtemps. Mikaela regarda Steve, elle avait l'impression que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose. Certes l'enterrement le rendait extrêmement triste mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi mais l'impression n'était pas agréable.

* * *

Mon dieu le passage de la robe. J'ai pas souvent l'occasion de décrire une robe alors là je le fais, mais j'ai tellement l'impression que c'est hors-sujet XD. Et le passage des films 30-40 c'est du vécu (avec d'autres films mais c'est de l'histoire vrai!). J'espère que le chapitre vous a autant plu de les autres, si jamais il manque des mots ou qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe (devrait pas y en avoir mais quand même) n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je corrige ça.

Au prochain chapitre !


	9. Chapitre 8

Avec un peu de retard je poste ce chapitre, il aurait du être posté il y a plusieurs jours mais j'ai complètement oublié.

Nous sommes à presque 530 vues. Je dois peut être vous saouler avec ça mais je veux juste que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point c'est énorme pour moi de voir que je suis lu. Pour que vous vous fassiez une idée personne de ma famille ne me lit.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

* * *

La cérémonie ne devait pas commencer avant vingt minutes mais Steve voulait être là en avance. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour Peggy. De plus il devait porter le cercueil. Sam avait rejoins Steve, Natasha et Mikaela après un coup de fil de cette dernière. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Steve seul à Londres quand elle sera à Vienne. Ils se tenaient tous les quatre devant l'église où les obsèques de Peggy Carter se tiendraient. Les invités entraient à leur rythme, ne laissant que les porteurs du cercueil à l'extérieur, Mikaela avait retardé au maximum le moment où elle laisserait Steve seul en face du cercueil de la femme qu'il avait aimé.

A l'intérieur rien ne pouvait laisser paraître qu'il s'agissait d'un enterrement : les gens discutaient de bon train et l'église était magnifiquement décorée, pas du tout dans le genre « événement triste ». Seul le fait que tout le monde soit en noir pouvait faire penser à un enterrement. Le trio d'Avengers pris place au premier rang sous la directive de Sharon qui leur avait réservé ces places. C'est lorsque le chœur de l'église se mit à chanter que l'ambiance devint plus maussade. Le cercueil de Peggy Carter remonta l'allée et fut déposé avec délicatesse devant le prêtre qui invita Sharon Carter à parler.

« -Margaret Carter était connu comme membre fondateur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais pour moi elle était Tante Peggy. Au mur de son bureau il y avait une photo d'elle au coté du président Kennedy. Ça m'impressionnait beaucoup. Je me demandais si je ne serais jamais à la hauteur, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais dis à personne que nous étions parentes. Un jour je lui ai demandé comment elle avait réussi a maîtriser la diplomatie et l'espionnage à une époque où les femmes n'était acceptée ni dans l'une ni dans l'autre. Elle m'a dit, "Tu dois d'abord faire ton devoir. Fait des compris quand tu le peux. Sinon, refuse. Même si tout le monde te dis que ce qu'on te demande de faire est juste, alors que tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Même si le monde s'acharne à te le prouver, il est dans ton devoir de rester droite dans tes bottes, et de leur dire : "Non, c'est à vous de céder"."

Le discours de Sharon sembla avoir fait déclic dans la tête de Steve. La suite de la cérémonie se passa vite, avec plusieurs proches de Margaret faisant l'éloge de la défunte. Seul Steve n'y alla pas, il ne l'avait pas souhaité. Depuis le début de la cérémonie il n'avait pas lâcher la main de Mikaela, mais au fur et à mesure il commençait à comprendre à quel point la jeune femme était importante pour lui. Et cette idée le terrifia.

* * *

L'église se vida rapidement à la fin de la cérémonie. Natasha et Sam sortirent en laissant Mikaela et Steve seul à l'intérieur. Le super-soldat avait tout juste fait ses adieux à cette femme qu'il avait aimé et pleuré -deux fois- quand Mikaela lui indiqua qu'ils devaient partir. Mais le regard qu'il lui envoya fit comprendre à l'allemande qu'il avait vraiment besoin de parler.

« -Steve ?

-J'ai pas envie de te perdre. J'ai déjà perdu deux fois Peggy.

-Je risque pas...

-Si tu risque beaucoup. Ne serais-ce que ton optimisation prouve que je ne suis pas capable de te protéger. Ce n'est même pas moi qui t'es sauvé la vie.

-Steve, je n'aime vraiment pas la tournure que prend cette conversation. dit Mikaela avec la voix tremblante, Si tu comptes faire ce que je pense alors viens-en au fait. Je ne vais pas supporter d'attendre pour me faire larguer.

-Je suppose que si je dis que...

-Tout ce que tu pourras dire n'arrangera rien. Ma vie, mon problème. Tu n'es pas là pour me sauver les miches à chaque fois. Je peux le faire moi-même. Je sais que la mort de Peggy t'a retourné mais s'il te plaît reste avec Sam. Lui, il est là pour toi.

-Alors tu pars vraiment pour Vienne ?

-Je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Bonne retraite Steve. »

Mikaela s'approcha du visage de Steve mais elle se retint et le pris simplement dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas furieuse contre lui, elle n'y arrivait pas. Et cette fatalité lui était venu plus d'une fois en tête seulement c'est plus dur de se faire larguer que d'être celui ou celle qui largue. Tandis qu'elle descendait l'allée de l'église, elle vit Natasha aller à la rencontre de Steve. Visiblement Mikaela n'arrivait pas à cacher à quel point sa rupture l'affectait puisqu'elle versa plusieurs larmes en briefant Natasha sur l'état émotionnelle de Steve. A dire vrai, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

Une fois dehors elle parla un peu avec Sam mais elle trouva le réconfort dans les mots de Sharon. Bizarrement c'est cette dernière qui lui était d'un plus grand soutient. Si Mikaela avait été mesquine elle aurait pensé que l'agent 13 faisait tout pour mettre définitivement fin à leur relation, mais même la partie la plus hypocrite de l'allemande ne pensait pas que Sharon soit capable d'une telle chose. Natasha sortit de l'église avec Steve qui devait avoir pleuré puisqu'il avait les yeux rouges. La rousse se dirigea vers Mikaela et d'un simple regard elle fit comprendre qu'elles partaient tout de suite pour Vienne. Après tout, maintenant que Mikaela n'était plus avec Steve, plus rien ne les retenait à Londres.

Elles firent un rapide crochet à leur chambre d'hôtel pour se changer et prendre leurs affaires, puis elles mirent à nouveau en route mais cette fois pour l'aéroport. Natasha avait essayé de faire entendre raison à Steve sur les accords mais -comme Mikaela- il ne voulait pas le signer. Même avec les meilleurs arguments du monde.

« -Désolée que vous en soyez arrivés là tout les deux. dit Natasha véritablement désolée

-Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'en douter. Si ça n'avait pas été lui... ça aurait sûrement été moi.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu sais la pression que c'est que de sortir avec Captain America ?

-Je croyais que tu t'en fichais royalement.

-Et c'est vrai. Mais pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est trop. Je ne sais pas comment gérer mes émotions. C'était plus simple avec...

-James. »

Mikaela envoya un regard à Natasha. « Comment tu sais ça toi ? » fut sa réaction. Elle se doutait qu'au vu de la relation entre Nat' et Steve, ils devaient se dire pas mal de chose. Mais ça, elle aurait aimé que ça reste secret. Elle n'en voulait ni à l'un ni à l'autre, elle n'était tout simplement pas habituée à voir ses secrets dévoilés. Avant que la rousse ne puisse répondre, Mikaela fit un vague signe de la main l'air de dire « Laisse tomber ».

* * *

Le voyage fut rapide. En même temps Londres-Vienne ce n'est pas vraiment de l'ordre du grand voyage. Les deux ex-agents du SHIELD n'avait pas énormément discuté pendant le voyage, même les quelques intrusions de Sköll et Hati n'avaient pas allégé l'atmosphère. A l'aéroport elles furent prisent en charge par du personnel mandaté par les Nations Unies. Leur hôtel n'était qu'à quelques mètres du siège de l'ONU et Mikaela n'avait pas mit très longtemps à convaincre la sécurité que ses loups venaient avec elle. Elle n'avait même pas eu le loisir de faire une petite menace, et mine de rien ça lui bouffa le moral. C'était la partie drôle de la situation et elle n'y avait pas le droit. Dommage.

Mais ça n'empêcha en rien le léger accrochage le lendemain. Qui pourrait se résumer facilement : un certain vigile d'un certain bâtiment ne pourra certainement plus avoir d'enfant, ni s'asseoir à cause de deux certains loups. Et de la total indifférence de leur maîtresse qui était trop occupée à rire. C'est un coup de coude -de Natasha- qui l'avait ramené à la réalité et elle avait rappelé ses loups à l'ordre.

Natasha s'éloigna pour aller prévenir qu'elles étaient arrivées. Mikaela admirait Natasha pour supporter une paires de talon toute la journée. Elle savait que dans peu de temps elle enlèverait ses chaussures en soupirant de soulagement. De loin Natasha lui fit une signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait signer pour prouver sa présence. N'ayant pas le droit d'entrer avec ses loups la secrétaire en charge des présences s'avança jusqu'à elle, mais elle garda néanmoins ses distances. Le stylo lui glissa des doigts et c'est le prince T'Challa qui le rattrapa.

« -Je pensais que les agents du SHIELD étaient adroit. remarqua T'Challa

-Je ne suis plus agent du SHIELD. Ça annule tout. plaisanta Mikaela, Permettez-moi de m'excuser et de présenter mes condoléances pour les événements au Nigeria.

-Vous êtes ici, c'est le principale. Même si j'ai appris que vous ne signerez pas, du moins que sous certaines conditions.

-Oui. J'espère que les Nations Unies tiendrons compte de ces conditions. Les Accords sont un bon matériau de base mais il faudrait remanier certaines choses, et là il me serais plus facile de les signer. Et qui sait, peut être que les autres Avengers signeraient aussi.

-Vous êtes plutôt optimiste. Mais vous ne semblez pas particulièrement à l'aise.

-Entre mon passé au sein d'HYDRA et les deux idiots que je promène partout, j'ai pas l'impression que les gens veulent de moi ici. Et pour tout vous dire j'espère que cette assemblée sera rapide. »

Les deux loups émirent un couinement comme si un bruit aiguë leur cassait les tympans. Ils eurent le même geste : toucher leurs oreilles avec leurs pattes puis plaquer leurs oreilles en arrières tout en baissant la tête. Donc soit il y avait un bruit qui les gênaient -et qui n'est pas audible pour l'Homme- soit ils avaient sentit un truc pas clair, ou pire les deux en même temps. Dans n'importe quels cas, Mikaela n'aimait pas ça. Le roi T'Chaka entama un discours sur le Wakanda, mais Mikaela n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles du souverain. Elle n'avait vu ses loups commença que lorsqu'une... bombe avait failli les tuer elle et James.

A peine se rendit-elle compte de ça qu'elle entendit le prince wakandien hurler. Son premier réflexe fut de tenter de protéger les membres de l'assemblé avec un champs de force mais une éclat de verre lui entailla l'arcade et le front. La douleur et le sang mélangé lui firent perdre sa concentration.

* * *

Mikaela vit rouge. Littéralement. Du sang coulait sur son œil droit, l'obligeant à le fermer pour éviter d'avoir du sang dans l'œil. La personne qui s'occupait de sa blessure était Natasha. Elles étaient à l'extérieur des Nations Unies, sa blessure n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Elle sentit deux sources chaudes à ses cotés et cela calma un peu son stress : ses loups étaient vivants. Elles n'étaient pas dehors depuis longtemps et Mikaela se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu de vus ses loups. Ils étaient dans la rue faisant face à la salle de conférence. Il y avait un camion-antenne explosé et tout autour d'immense trace noires ainsi que des départs de feu un peu partout.

Mais c'est une conversation entre deux policiers qui retint son attention, du moins c'est un nom qui retint son attention : « Soldat de l'Hiver ». Selon eux c'était de sa faute. Mikaela revint vers Natasha et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu, tout en mettant sous silence l'identité du sous-disant coupable. Et dès qu'elle pu partir, soit une heure plus tard, elle trouva une cabine téléphonique. Elle composa le numéro presque automatiquement.

« -Allô ? dit Manon

-Il est où à Bucarest ? »

Elle eu une adresse, un billet d'avion, un chambre d'hôtel et des vêtements de recharge. Mikaela se retrouva dans un avion plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Apparemment réserver à la dernière minute était une bonne idée pour voyager pas cher.

Une heure et demi plus tard elle fut sur le sol roumain. Elle prit en hâte sa valise, heureuse que les modifications apporté au sac aie réussi à cacher ses armes et un petit souvenir d'HYDRA. La première chose qu'elle fit une fois dans sa chambre fut d'allumer la télévision. Et elle ne fut pas déçu : tout le monde parlait de l'attentat, pire que ça des vidéos surveillance accusaient clairement James pour l'attentat. Elle qui voulait aborder l'ancien assassin d'HYDRA en douceur, c'était raté. Elle allait devoir faire ça dans la précipitation. Puis son téléphone sonna.

« -Oui ?

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Steve anxieux, J'ai vu les images aux informations, de l'explosion. Et quand j'ai voulu t'appeler la première fois tu n'as pas répondu. Natasha t'as perdu de vu depuis quatre heures ! Bon sang où est-ce que tu es ?! dans sa voix se mêlait de l'inquiétude, de la frustration mais beaucoup de soulagement

-Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste une petite blessure de rien. Elle a cicatrisé depuis longtemps.

-Où est-ce que tu es ?

-Je peux pas te le dire. Désolée.

-Mika... »

Elle raccrocha. Elle savait que si Steve continuait la conversation non seulement elle lui dirais tout mais il trouverait le moyen de l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Le Soldat de l'Hiver était recherché. Heureusement, elle avait une avance sur tout le monde : l'adresse exact de James. Enfin de Bucky. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le Bucky de Steve, soit aussi son James.

* * *

Tellement proche, et pourtant si loin. Une route. C'est tout ce qu'il les séparait. James se tenait dos à elle, il semblait aller bien. Du moins il pouvait passer pour un citoyen lambda. Mikaela hésitait entre le rejoindre ou attendre qu'il se rende compte de sa présence. Car même si il n'était plus en circuit il devait lui restait de nombreux réflexes dont celle de se rendre compte que l'on est observé. Et elle ne fut pas déçu par son ancien mentor. Même si ses cheveux étaient cachés sous une capuche, son visage lui n'était pas caché, pas totalement. James la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Mais c'est ce qu'il fit qui la surpris le plus. Il traversa la route et une fois en face de la jeune femme il l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu que cela dure plus longtemps mais elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là.

« -Tu as des ennuies. dit-elle enfin

-Quoi ?

-Des gens pensent que tu as posé une bombe aux Nations Unies.

-Je fais plus ça.

-Je sais, mais certains pensent que c'est toi.

-Et c'est quoi ton plan ?

-Qui te dis que j'ai un plan ? sourit Mikaela

-Tu as toujours un plan. »

A vrai dire son plan était de fuir en Latvérie. Elle avait l'immunité diplomatique grâce à Kayla, peut être pourrait-elle la partager avec James. Le plan n'avait pas trop l'air de plaire à James mais il s'y résigna. Ensemble ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement où vivait le brun et Mikaela dû avouer que Manon avait raison. L'immeuble devait daté d'avant le mur de Berlin. Des craquelures partout et beaucoup de trace d'humidité. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus de mal fut l'appartement même de James. Pas de lit, juste un matelas. Le strict minimum de vaisselle et Captain America. Attendez ? Quoi ? Mikaela se figea. Steve était dos à eux en train de lire un carnet. Comment pouvait-il être là ?! Personne n'avait pu savoir aussi vite l'emplacement exact du lieu de vie de James. A part les services de polices et autres agences du type FBI et CIA. Si elle avait pu elle se serait frappé la tête contre le mur. Steve parla seul et Mikaela en déduisit qu'il devait avoir une oreillette et que la personne avec il devait parler était sans doute Sam. Puis il se tourna, James pris Mikaela par le hanche et la plaça derrière lui, pour la protéger. Ou la cacher.

« -Bucky. Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda Steve

-Tu es Steve. J'ai lu un topo sur toi au musée.

-Je sais que tu es sur la défensive mais tu ment. Écoute, des gens vont venir te chercher. Tu as de gros ennuies.

-Je sais.

-Hein ?!

-Je lui ai dit. »

Mikaela se poussa et Steve la vit enfin. Il compris la même chose que Mikaela avait compris plutôt dans la journée.

« -C'est donc lui James.

-Je suppose que ceux qui viennent le chercher...

-N'ont pas l'intention de le ramener vivant.

-Bien. C'est une bonne stratégie. dit Bucky

-Non, on peut s'en sortir sans se battre. lui dit Mikaela, On n'y est pas obligé.

-On doit toujours se battre. »

Bucky enleva le gant qui cachait sa main métallique -le restant du bras étant caché pas ses manches. Avant c'était Mikaela qui se chargeait de réparer le bras. Elle avait mit un point d'honneur à apprendre à le faire. Elle ne voulait pas que son coéquipier sois hors-service durant une mission. Maintenant ce bras représentait tout ce qu'elle haïssait chez HYDRA : ils prennent, modifient et font des armes avec.

Un coup à la porte fit tourner la tête de Mikaela mais la bombe qui tomba dans l'appartement attira son attention encore plus. Steve les protégea tout les trois en absorbant le choc de l'explosion sous son bouclier. Bucky bloqua la porte avec sa table de cuisine et Mikaela courut vers une fenêtre, attrapa un des hommes à l'extérieur et l'assomma en frappant sa tête contre le mur. Quand elle tourna le regard vers Bucky elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devait partir, avec ou sans elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle le retrouverait facilement. Puis Bucky frappa le mur à coté de sa porte et la situation -déjà chaotique- empira. Mikaela eu tout juste le temps de lui donner un traceur, histoire de ne pas perdre sa trace, ils avaient dû être très discret car personne ne tenta de prendre le minuscule objet.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

J'ai un peu coupé l'action parce que sinon le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long. Du coup l'action sera dans le prochain chapitre.

Au prochain chapitre ;)


	10. Chapitre 9

Depuis la dernière fois nous avons dépassés le 650 vues. Je sais pas quoi vous dire, parce que même merci ça ne suffit pas. Je sais que je me répète mais j'ai toujours dû mal à réaliser que quelque chose qui sort de ma tête plaise à d'autre que moi. Vous devez être aussi atteint que moi. Surtout si mes blagues pourries vous font rire, là vous avez touché le fond, désolée pour vous mais au moins je suis plus seule. Je pense que pour le dixième chapitre je vous mettrez: soit une sorte de résumé du prochain tome, soit un résumé d'une prochaine fiction que je compte faire depuis que j'ai vu Doctor Strange (qui soit dit en passant et sans spoiler est génial!).

Donc voici ce neuvième chapitre, j'ai essayé de rendre l'action la plus fluide possible et j'espère y être arrivée. Je m'excuse si jamais il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison dans le chapitre, normalement il ne devrait pas y en avoir mais je ne suis pas infaillible.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'appartement de l'ancien assassin d'HYDRA se retrouva vite submergé par des agents des services allemands. Ce que Mikaela trouva bizarre étant donné qu'ils étaient en Roumanie. Mais au moins elle comprenait ce que ce disait les agents et plusieurs fois elle évita aux deux super-soldats de se prendre une balle dans le derrière. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre de l'espace exiguë qu'offrait l'appartement. Elle songea à plusieurs reprises à utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle ignorait comme la structure réagirait si elle tentait de créer non pas un champ de force défensif mais un champ de force offensif.

Mikaela entendit un bref échange entre James et Steve mais y prêta peu d'intention à cause de l'homme armé courant vers elle. Sans réfléchir elle attendit le bon moment pour attaquer, basculant son bras vers l'avant de sorte à ce que ses jambes se bloque sur les épaules de l'homme. Puis elle se releva, s'aidant de ses jambes et ses abdos, pour pouvoir assommer l'agent d'un coup puissant avec son coude après lui avoir enlever son casque. Pas de doute la-dessus, celui-la ne serait pas debout avant un moment. Mais un autre pointa le bout de son nez et tira dans le tas. Un balle déchira le t-shirt de Mikaela mais ne toucha rien. En revanche Steve et James avaient dû se cacher derrière le bouclier pour ne pas se prendre de balle.

D'un geste quasi automatique Mikaela attrapa un couteau sur le plan de travail et poignarda le bras de l'homme tirant sur les deux soldats, pour ensuite l'assommer lui aussi. Elle se retourna pour voir comment allait les deux hommes, mais elle ne vit que James. Et ce dernier apparut vite à ses cotés. Il lui attrapa l'épaule gauche pour la pousser vers l'arrière et assommer deux hommes : l'un avec son étagère et l'autre avec un parpaing.

Le combat continua dans les escaliers où les agents allemands sortaient de partout : étages du bas, étage du haut et même du toit. Cette fois-ci Mikaela se résigna à attaquer avec ses pouvoirs, après tout elle ne s'était pas entraîner avec Skye et Wanda pour rien. Elle devait au moins essayer, et puis son intuition lui disait que l'immeuble avait dû être vidé pour éviter tous dommages collatéraux, elle pouvait donc se permettre de faire quelques dégâts mineurs. Mais d'abord elle empêcha James de partir dans les escaliers, elle ne voulait pas le blesser inutilement. Ensuite elle se focalisa sur ce « bouclier » collant à sa peau pour que celui-ci soit complètement localisé dans ses mains. Elle se sentait comme un ressort trop compressé mais elle se devait d'attendre que le maximum de policier se trouve dans les escaliers.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda James

-Je t'ouvre un passage. Dès qu'ils seront à terre tu files, tu ne m'attend pas. M'est d'avis que ce n'est pas tout ce que la police allemande peut offrir.

-Sans être méchant, qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez les allemands ?!

-Me demanda pas je suis qu'allemande d'adoption. Si ça se trouve je viens de Russie. Quoique c'est pas mieux. »

Se sentant à bout de force Mikaela décida de relâcher toute la pression et un mur bleu transparent percuta chacun des policiers dans les escaliers. Certain heurtèrent un mur, d'autre le garde de corps et certains même se cognèrent contre les marches.

« -Comment... ?

-Trop long à expliquer. Vas-y je vais chercher Steve et on te rejoint. »

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparu dans les escaliers. Mikaela n'eus même pas à retourner dans l'appartement pour aller chercher Steve.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici ?

-J'ai assommer tout le monde. répondit Mikaela avec un grand sourire, Je devrais peut être pas être aussi fière de moi. Je vais chercher une voiture. Toi, tu suis James. Je veux dire Bucky.

-Tu vas réussir à nous retrouver ?

-T'en fais pas pour moi. C'est lui qui importe pour l'instant. Alors tu fais en sorte que Sam le suive comme son ombre.

-Je sens que ça va l'enchanter.

-Il a pas le choix.»

* * *

« Les enfants voler c'est mal. Il ne faut pas voler. »

Elle ferait sans doute une tronche de six pieds de long l'institutrice de maternelle qui lui avait dit ça, si elle voyait Mikaela à l'instant. Juste après avoir subtilisé un véhicule particulier à son propriétaire. Mais ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'une voiture l'attend. Enfin les portes étaient ouverte et elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'aller chercher plus loin une autre voiture. Elle mit le contact et tandis qu'elle faisait avancer la voiture dans les rues de Bucarest, elle enclencha le système de traçage pour retrouver James. Sauf que celui-ci percuta presque sa voiture.

Il était poursuivit par un autre homme en costume de chat et par Steve. Ou plutôt l'homme-chat était poursuivit par Steve. Mikaela vit James sauter vers ce qui devait être un tunnel. Soupirant, elle fit marche arrière et chercha l'entrée la plus proche du tunnel. Elle espérait que James ne ferait pas demi-tour aussi sec ou qu'il ne trouverait pas une sortie de secours dans le tunnel. Sinon elle était bonne faire des aller-retours et des marches arrières à n'en plus finir.

Elle trouva finalement une entrée. Seulement James avait triplé sa vitesse et arrivait droit vers elle. Dans son rétroviseur Mikaela pu voir les autorités allemandes et laissa échapper un juron. Et cause de cette distraction elle failli écraser James et l'homme-chat. Elle pila au bon moment, sortit de la voiture en même temps que Steve arrivait et repoussa l'homme avec un champ de force. Maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait un peu son sujet elle ne se priverait pas.

« -Mikaela, stop ! ordonna Steve »

L'ordre autant que le fait que Steve lui ordonne quelque chose arrêta Mikaela dans son élan. Elle baissa les bras et renonça à attaquer une seconde fois. Des sirènes de polices résonnèrent dans le tunnel et War Machine atterri juste devant eux. A contre cœur Mikaela imita Steve et leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation. Les policiers qui, jusqu'à l'arrivée de War Machine, étaient restés en retrait, s'avancèrent vers le groupe de quatre. D'un regard Steve demanda à Mikaela de rester la plus calme possible, mais elle ne pu se résigner à laisser James se faire humilier de la sorte quand il se fit mettre à plat ventre par terre.

Même trois coup de taser ne la firent pas arrêter et elle frappa trois policiers avant que Rhodes ne viennent bloquer ses bras contre son corps. L'homme-chat rétracta ses griffes et finit pas enlever son masque, et à la plus grande stupeur de l'allemande l'homme se trouvait être T'Challa. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle tenta de faire un pas vers le prince mais se rappela Rhodes dans son dos.

* * *

Tout le monde fut menotter, à l'exception de Mikaela et malgré le fait que Steve, Sam, T'Challa et James avaient été embarqué, personne n'avait bougé. La jeune femme était toujours coincé par l'armure de Rhodes et elle avait déjà finit de compter le nombre de vis visible sur l'armure.

« -On attend quoi ? finit-elle par demander

-Tes menottes personnalisées. répondit Rhodes

-J'espère qu'il y a des chiots dessus, ça serrait mignon. Ou alors des chatons. Les deux sont mignons.

-Ne crois pas qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ton petit tour de force dans l'immeuble. C'est des menottes paralysante qu'ils vont te donner. La décharge électrique que tu recevra si tu utilise tes pouvoirs est équivalent à la décharge d'un coup de foudre, alors s'il te plaît ne fait pas l'idiote.

-Où sont Hati et Sköll ?

-Ils t'attendent à Berlin.

-J'espère qu'ils sont bien traités sinon ça va chauffer.

-Ils sont avec Natasha, et tu sais qu'elle les adorent. »

Les menottes arrivèrent plus rapidement que Mikaela l'aurait souhaité. Ces menottes lui rappelaient quelque chose de fortement traumatisant, qui s'était passé pendant sa détention par HYDRA. Et rien qu'à cause de ce souvenir, elle ne testerait pas sa résistance face aux menottes. Des hommes l'aidèrent à monter dans le même véhicule que James. Et même si ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes elle réussis quand même à taper la discute avec certain d'entre eux. C'était juste histoire de pratiquer un peu son allemand, et elle fut heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait rien perdu.

* * *

Le camion s'arrêta doucement et Mikaela se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormis la tête sur l'épaule du policier à sa droite. Elle s'excusa, encore un peu dans les vapes. Elle remarqua que, devant elle, il n'y avait plus les deux policiers qu'il y avait lorsqu'ils étaient partis, curieuse elle demanda pourquoi au policier de droite. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'elle les avait attaqué durant son sommeil avec des bouclier d'énergie. D'abord amusée, Mikaela se rappela que ses menottes étaient sensées envoyer une décharge équivalent à un coup de foudre, littéralement. C'est là qu'elle paniqua, demandant à tous les policiers de lui retirer les menottes qu'elle voit comment celles-ci avaient fonctionné sur elle.

Les policiers la firent d'abord descendre du véhicule, en même temps que Steve, Sam et T'Challa sortaient de leur véhicule. Puis c'est le chauffeur du véhicule des trois qui se dirigea vers elle et débloqua les menottes. Fébrilement elle les enleva et constata avec horreur que sa peau avait brûlé à cause des décharges. Sa peau n'était pas noire comme elle aurait pu le pensé mais à vif et encore ensanglanté. C'était encore pire. Elle cacha ses poignets car, même si les policiers autour d'elle avait vu, Steve et James eux ne savaient rien.

« -Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-elle en allemand

-Un arrêt d'une heure pour vous changer, vous laver et manger.

-Et lui ? dit-elle en montrant James

-Il reste dans sa cellule, mais on va quand même lui donner à manger.

-Comment ? A la petite cuillère ? plaisanta-t-elle

-Vous avez une meilleure idée ? »

Mikaela fut un peu surprise que sa plaisanterie n'en soit pas une. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, ce dernier était toujours dans sa boite de verre, les bras et les pieds retenus par de gros morceau de métal. Mais au moins il avait lui aussi trouvé le sommeil. Sa tête tombait sur son torse et sa respiration était régulière. Cela fit chaud au cœur de Mikaela, de voir l'ancienne marionnette d'HYDRA dormir comme si aucune menace ne planait sur lui. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps mais ça serait toujours ça de prit.

Le groupe de super-héros entra dans un bâtiment aux allures désaffecté. Pourtant à l'intérieur le bâtiment était neuf, propre mais vide. A l'exception d'une table avec quatre piles de vêtements, d'une autre avec quatre chaises, d'un buffet et d'un immense paravent traversant toute la longueur du hall. Derrière le paravent se trouvé des douches, des lavabos, des produits d'hygiène et même une cabine pour les toilettes. _Ça c'est pour vous_ , dit un des policiers à Mikaela en montrant une porte au fond du hall. Derrière la porte, il y avait la même chose que derrière le paravent, seulement là, la jeune femme aurait un peu d'intimité. L'allemande prit donc sa pile de vêtements et s'enferma dans la pièce sans fenêtre. Pourtant elle ne se changea pas tout de suite. Elle s'assit au sol, découvrit ses poignets en faisant attention à ce que le sang séché, collé aux manches de pull n'arrache pas de nouveau de la peau. Ses poignets avaient totalement guéris mais le rouge tout autour lui rappela que normalement ses poignets n'auraient jamais dû être blessé.

Depuis qu'elle avait été optimisée sa force, sa vitesse et sa capacité à guérir avaient nettement réduit. Bon c'était toujours un peu plus hors du commun qu'un être lambda mais moins que ce dont elle avait été capable avant.

Une bonne douche et un brossage de cheveux plus tard, Mikaela enfila ses nouveaux vêtements. Rien de bien spécial : un simple t-shirt blanc, un jean bleu déchiré, une paire de basket et une veste noire en cuir. Elle sortit de la pièce et vit tout le monde en train de manger. Elle prit une pomme et un verre d'eau puis s'installa sur la dernière chaise. Personne ne parlait, ni se regardait.

« -Pas tout le monde en même temps, on s'entend plus. dit Mikaela pour briser le silence

-Sérieux ? demanda Sam

-Quoi ?

-D'où tu le connais ? dit-il en pointant du menton James

-HYDRA, je suppose. Répondit T'Challa

-Oui, et alors ? Cet homme m'a sauvé cinq fois la vie. Apprenez à faire la différence entre le Soldat de l'Hiver et James Buchanan Barnes.

-Où est donc la différence ?

-L'un est une marionnette dirigée par HYDRA, l'autre est un héros. Si vous ne me croyez pas allez donc à l'académie du SHIELD, là-bas il y a un monument pour ceux qui sont mort pour le SHIELD. Le premier nom est celui du Sergent Barnes. »

Sentant la colère pointait le bout de son nez, la jeune femme sortit du bâtiment et fut étonnamment surprise de voir James en dehors de sa cellule. Ses poignets étaient tout de fois emprisonnés dans les menottes qu'elle avait porté. Un policier lui rappela qu'ils partaient dans vingt minutes mais qu'elle ne porterait plus les menottes. Elle parla pendant tout le temps restant avec James, et pour être sûr que leur conversation reste privée ils se parlèrent en russe.

* * *

Le restant du trajet Mikaela le fit sans ses menottes – les policiers avaient décidé de lui faire confiance – et à écouter de la musique grâce à l'Ipod d'un des policiers. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit ces policiers, et elle dû avouer qu'ils n'étaient dut tout pas ce qu'elle pensait : des abrutis. Et même qu'ils lui manqueraient. Peut être.

A peine elle descendis du camion que deux énormes boules de poiles la mirent à terre. Steve l'aida à se relever et les deux loups lui firent une fête pas possible avant d'aller faire de même à Sam.

« -Des fois je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe dans leur tête. dit Steve

-T'imagines même pas. répondit Mikaela sans réfléchir

-Comment ça ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. »

Elle s'avança vers Sharon et un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle savait que Steve lui jetait un regard étrange, après tout elle n'avait dit à personne sa capacité à communiquer avec ses deux canidés. Peut être que Wanda était au courant, mais dans ce cas elle n'avait rien dit et pour cela elle lui en était redevable.

L'homme s'appelait Evrett Ross – rien à voir avec le secrétaire d'état cependant – mais tout aussi implacable. Quand Steve lui demanda ce qu'il adviendrait de Bucky, il eu une réponse de ce qui arriverait à Sam, T'Challa et Mikaela : évaluation psychologique et extradition. Rien que l'allemande ne connaissait pas déjà. Son entrée au SHIELD avait accepté après une évaluation de son état psychologique. Trois psychologue étaient entrés en dépression à cause d'elle et de ses mensonges.

Sharon et Ross firent demi-tour et le groupe le suivit. Sharon les informa que leur uniformes – ailes et bouclier compris – seraient mit sous scellé et qu'ils recevraient un papier. Ils traversèrent un long couloir passant au-dessus de l'un des cours d'eau de Berlin. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-la que Mikaela pris conscience que c'était la première fois depuis près de sept ans qu'elle revenait en Allemagne en étant elle-même et pas un agent du SHIELD ou d'HYDRA. Une main pressa gentiment son épaule tandis qu'elle regardait la Spree couler en dessous d'elle.

« -Mikaela ? s'inquiéta Sharon

-Mr. Ross est-ce que j'ai le droit à un appel ou une visite ? demanda Mikaela

-Vu le ton étonnamment polie je suppose qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'important. Vos parents ?

-Oui.

-Ils sont déjà là. Dans la pièce juste à coté de laquelle le Captain et Mr. Wilson sont assignés à ne pas bouger. »

Mikaela ne se demanda même pas le comment du pourquoi, elle était trop heureuse de revoir ses parents. Et dès qu'ils furent entrés dans ce qui devait être leur plateforme de contrôle le groupe entier pu voir un homme au cheveux grisonnant assis dans un fauteuil roulant, une femme du même âge lui tenant la main qui parlaient avec Tony Stark.

Le cœur de Mikaela manqua un battement, elle savait son père malade mais le voir était pire. Les médecins avaient assuré qu'il tiendrait encore de nombreuses années, assez longtemps pour voir chacune de ses filles avoir des enfants comme il le disait si bien. La maladie l'avait tellement affaiblis qu'il faisait nettement plus vieux que ses cinquante-deux ans. Sa mère en revanche portait ses quarante-huit à merveille, assez fatiguée mais toujours positive. Bien que plus petite que sa fille benjamine elle réussissait à en imposer par son attitude naturellement sévère, bien qu'elle soit une femme d'une grande douceur. Elle avait de jolies mèches blanches parmi ses cheveux auburn, des yeux marrons clairs et un peau halé dû au travail dehors. Son mari était brun, ou du moins il avait été brun. Ses yeux étaient vert et sa peau pâle et ridé collait presque à ses os lui donnant des airs de squelettes.

Gaïa emprisonna la main de sa benjamine et la fit asseoir à coté de son père, bizarrement le trio formait une petite famille harmonieuse. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que la jeune femme avait été adopté vingt-six ans de cela par le couple. Tony regarda la petite famille avec un pincement au cœur, il n'y avait pas si longtemps lui aussi avait eu une mère et un père qu'ils l'avaient aimé autant que Gaïa et Daniel aimaient Mikaela. Ce temps-la lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« -Des fois on a tendance à oublier l'être humain derrière le super-héros. Ou l'ancien agent d'HYDRA. On est tous l'enfant de quelqu'un. Tu as le droit à l'erreur mon ange, tu n'es pas infaillible. tenta Gaïa pour apaiser sa fille

-Aider un assassin en mettant obsolète la moitié de la police allemande n'est pas excusable madame Clarke.

-Ça c'est ma fille. ria Daniel

-Papa, tu m'aides pas là. »

Le restant du groupe laissa le trio tranquille et chacun s'installa dans la pièce qui lui était réservé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Je fais un peu passer T'Challa pour un connard j'ai l'impression.

Pour ceux qui se demande: oui le style de combat de Mikaela est inspiré de celui d'Harley Quinn dans Suicide Squad, parce que je trouve que le mouvement qu'elle fait dans le film était juste superbe. Entre gymnastique et art martial, je pense en faire l'un des mouvements typique de Mikaela tout comme Natasha à son mouvement qu'elle utilise tout le temps (si vous ne voyez pas je vous conseille de revoir la scène de l'entrepôt dans _Avengers_ ).

Sur ceux je vous laisse décider si vous voulez un "extrait" du prochain tome ou d'une prochain fiction Marvel à venir. Pour le fiction je pense qu'elle viendra vite parce que ma fiction Maze Runner arrive à la fin, si je ne met pas une fiction Supernatural à la place.

A la prochaine !


	11. Votre avis est demandé !

Une quatrième fiction va bientôt être mise en ligne mais j'ai trouvé ça plus sympathique si c'était vous qui choisissiez la fiction qui sortira. Pour cela je poste ce petit « Hors-Série », et pour que cela soit plus drôle pour moi (je suis tellement méchante ;) ) vous n'aurez que les noms des personnages OCs/principaux ainsi que quelques informations (in)utiles. Je vais aussi mettre l'univers d'où sorte les fictions mais vous ne saurez pas quels personnages correspond à quel univers et les personnages ne sont pas dans l'ordre (trop facile sinon). Vous avez le droit à trois choix différents mais j'ai besoin que vos réponses soit en commentaires, les réponses des guests seront pris en compte au même titre que ceux qui sont connectés. Ne vous inquiétez pas de voir ce message sur les trois fictions c'est pour que le plus de personnes le voient et pour avoir le plus d'avis possible et de plaire à une majorité. Presque toutes les fictions sont à l'état de projet, je n'en ai commencé aucune sauf quatre seul les personnages principaux ou OCs ont une fiche fini. Je m'expliquerais sur la fiche en fin de post.

Donc les univers choisis :

-Marvel (4) : Doctor Strange (1) Avengers Academy (1) Captain America (2)

-Supernatural (3)

-Miss Pérégrine et les enfants particuliers

-Once Upon a Time

(1) correspond au nombre de fiction lié au thème/univers

Les personnages/OCs :

-Adélaïde Elena Porter/28 ans/Rouen/Cavalière Professionnelle

-Katerina Erika Laffon-Romanoff/18 ans/Brooklyn/Ballerine et Rebecca Paige Barnes/18 ans/NYC/Musicienne

-Reyna Alice Gold/24 ans/ Nashville/Éleveuse de chevaux et Chloé Dale/16 ans/Phoenix/Lycéenne

-Emilia Scarlett Carter/26 ans/Brooklyn/Agent du SHIELD

-Misha Walsh/Sœur jumelle de Samaël/prétend être riche et Samaël/Frère jumeau de Misha/Appelé « Christopher Blake »

-Dorothéa Kimberley Ashford/19 ans/Londres/Étudiante et Raphaël Gabriel Aronamo/20 ans/Madrid/Partiellement sourd

-Harley Alexian Carter/33 ans/Tallahassee/Serveuse

\- Gabrielle Hannah Evans/27 ans/Palo Alto/Historienne

 _-James Buchanan Barnes/29 ans (physiquement)/Sibérie/Assassin*_

Je pense que certains sont assez facile et évident à deviner mais j'aime assez mon petit principe. J'espère sincèrement que vous jouerez le jeu. Je laisserais le post pendant un ou deux mois, les autres fictions continueront d'être mit à jour et si dans le temps que je laisse je fini la fiction _Vengeance Familiale_ ce seront les deux fictions qui auront le plus de votes qui seront misent en ligne. Mais je doute un peu de finir cette fiction en à peine deux mois. Donc vous avez du 21 Novembre au 22 Janvier pour me donner votre avis.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre participation.

Si malheureusement personnes ne participe, déjà ça sera dommage pour vous parce que je ne pense pas trouver d'autres idées pour vous faire participer un peu à tout ça, ensuite je serais un peu blessée et pour finir je choisirais moi-même mais bon j'ai vraiment envie de voir ce qui vous intéresse le plus uniquement par le personnage et le peu d'information que vous avez. Après si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le personnage vous pouvez me demander je vous dirais uniquement les critères en gras ou en italique (voir le paragraphes en dessous). En italique ça signifie que je peux ne pas répondre ou ne pas tout dire et en souligné ce sont les informations que vous avez déjà.

* * *

Donc pour les fiches que je disais plus haut c'est tout bête en fait avant de commencer une fiction je fais toujours la fiche et biographie (mais pas toujours pour les biographie) des OCs pour mieux visualiser mon personnage et mieux vous le décrire. C'est très utile pour moi et si jamais vos avez peur de ne pas vous rappelez de l'OC que vous créez je vous conseille de faire des fiches et c'est drôle à faire.

Généralement je met ces informations : Identité/Alias/ **Date et lieu de naissance** /Lieu de vie actuel/Signe distinctif/ **Caractère** / _Capacités_ / _(Pouvoirs)_ /Famille/Occupation/Alliés.

Vous avez totalement le droit d'utiliser ces informations je ne le verrais pas de toute façon.

* * *

* Il se peut que cette fiction ne soit pas prise en compte, je ne me suis pas encore décidée. Vous pouvez voter pour, mais j'ai encore quelques réserves quand à si je l'a fait ou pas.


	12. Chapitre 10

Voilà, le dixième chapitre !

Déjà dix chapitres, j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser qu'en un an (à peine) j'ai écrit et posté dix chapitres. Ca peut paraître pas beaucoup, à peine un par mois mais je crois ne suis jamais allé aussi loin dans la publication d'une histoire. Soit j'arrêtais, soit elle était oublié dans un coin. Je me dis aussi qu'avec les deux (bientôt trois) autres fictions je m'en sors plutôt bien même si ma publication n'est pas du tout régulière.

Dans le dernier chapitre j'avais dit que je mettrais un résumé du prochain tome ou de la prochaine fiction. N'ayant pas eu de retour je ne mettrais ni l'un ni l'autre, de toute façon la fiction qui va arrivé ce n'est pas moi qui choisis mais vous et peut être que vous voulez gardez un peu de suspens pour le prochain tome. Ou alors vous ne lisez pas les paragraphes avant et après le chapitre, ce que je peux comprendre vous n'êtes pas là pour lire ça ;) .

En tout cas bonne lecture !

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

« -Ces questions, mademoiselle, sont faites pour évaluer votre état psychologique.

-Le SHIELD a un dossier complet de mon état psychologique. Demandez à Maria Hill.

-Bouchon, enfin, tu peux bien répondre à quelques questions.

-Maman, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai plus l'âge.

-Mikaela Sigrid Meister-Clarke, tu vas tout de suite suivre cet agent des forces de l'ordre et aller voir ce psychiatre ! »

L'image de la petite bonne femme qu'avait Gaïa vola en éclat à la seconde où elle usa de son statut de mère pour faire plier sa fille de vingt-six ans. Tout le monde autour de groupe que formait la famille Clarke et deux policiers, regardaient Gaïa comme si elle avait activé une bombe nucléaire. Les quelques membres des Avengers étaient ahuris de voir l'autorité naturelle qu'avait la femme sur sa fille. Ou bien ils étaient seulement amusés comme l'était Natasha. Mikaela accepta d'aller voir ce Docteur Broussard. Elle dû descendre plusieurs étages pour enfin arriver dans un bureau. Sur les écrans s'afficher la salle devant elle. A l'intérieur se trouvait Bucky, seul, dans sa boite en verre devant une table avec, de chaque coté, une chaise aussi simple que possible.

Une jeune femme vint vers elle et lui expliqua que le docteur avait un peu de retard. Elle lui demanda d'aller s'installer sur la chaise qui était de dos à Bucky et d'attendre. Pour une fois Mikaela obéit sans discuter et s'assit sur la chaise métallique, dos à Bucky. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps le psychiatre. C'était un homme brun, mince, portant des lunettes et son visage disait vaguement quelque chose à Mikaela.

Le psychiatre lui demanda des choses banales sur son enfance et ne parla à aucun moment d'HYDRA et des crimes qu'elle avait commis. Et plus l'entretien durait plus elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu le visage du psychiatre. Après tout elle avait vu tellement de psychiatre qu'elle avait dû le rencontrer par hasard dans une institut, il y a longtemps.

« -C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

-Vous semblez bien pressée d'en finir agent Clarke. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-J'ai mieux à faire figurez-vous.

-Pourtant vous avez été arrêtée par la police. Vous ne pouvez aller nul part.

-J'ai tout dis, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur la relation que vous aviez avec M. Barnes. Étant donné que je suis principalement là pour faire un rapport sur lui j'aimerais savoir ce qu'un ancien agent d'HYDRA et élève du Soldat de l'Hiver a à dire sur lui.

-...

-Agent Clarke ?

-Avoir été agent d'HYDRA n'est pas la chose dont je suis la plus fière mais au moins je n'étais pas seule. Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez entendre, ce que vous voulez me faire dire. Cet homme, derrière moi, m'a sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne pourrais dire. Pas seulement lors de missions mais aussi au sein même d'HYDRA. J'ai autant de sang sur les mains qu'il n'en a. On a les mêmes problèmes tout les deux. Excusez-moi mais je suis sûre que maintenant nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Mikaela se leva de sa chaise et sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière de peur que Bucky voit les larmes qui commençaient à piquer ses yeux. La porte se ferma derrière elle et on l'a conduisit devant un ordinateur pour qu'elle puisse suivre l'entretien que le psychiatre avait avec Bucky. L'entretien comment ça de la même manière que celui de Mikaela, bien que cette dernière imagina sans peine la réaction de Steve quand Bucky corrigea le psychiatre sur le nom qu'il portait. « Je m'appelle Bucky ». Voilà de quoi raviver les souvenirs de Steve.

Ce fut soudainement que Mikaela se rappela dans quelle circonstances elle avait rencontrer le psychiatre. Mais avant qu'elle est pu faire le moindre geste, la pièce entière se trouva plongée dans le noir. Seules les lumières de sécurité donnaient à la pièce une lumière rougeâtre faisant apparaître la salle entière comme un bain de sang géant. Autour d'elle tout le monde essayait de rétablir la connexion des caméras, ils semblaient tous craindre que Bucky ne s'échappe. Ce que Mikaela craignait c'était que l'homme avec lequel il était coincé ne le tue.

Un bruit de coup de poing se fit entendre au niveau de la porte. Les coups devinrent plus rapides et nombreux jusqu'à ce qu'un des agent ouvre la porte délibérément. Les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement et derrière elle se tenait Bucky. Mikaela fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait rien mais le regard qu'il avait ne lui plaisait pas. Elle connaissait cette expression, c'était la même que lorsqu'HYDRA l'envoyait en mission après lui avoir retourner le cerveau. Un agent des forces allemandes tira Mikaela vers l'arrière et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. La jeune femme attendit que l'agent parte et elle changea de place pour se placer derrière Bucky. Et malgré le nombre d'agents qui s'étaient battus contre l'assassin, aucun ne survécus.

Mikaela remercia le ciel de lui avoir fournis des baskets silencieuses sinon elle n'aurait pas pu attaquer le brun par surprise. Elle passa un bras en-dessous du bras gauche de Bucky et serra autour de sa gorge pour qu'il vienne à s'effondrer à cause du manque d'air. Pour éviter de prendre sa prise elle l'obligea d'un coup de pied dans le genoux à s'agenouiller. Seulement elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il ai assez de force dans son bras droit pour lui couper la respiration quand son coude frappa son estomac. Elle lâcha sa prise sur le bras gauche de Bucky et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle repris sa respiration et évita de justesse le poing métallique de Bucky. Mikaela tenta plusieurs fois de le faire tomber mais sa manière de se battre était la même que celle de son ancien mentor, aucun des deux n'arrivait à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Cependant Bucky arriva plusieurs fois à l'envoyer contre un mur.

« -Bon sang James ! C'est moi.

-Je crains que M. Barnes ne vous reconnaisse pas. Il ne vous connaissait pas en 1991.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça ?! »

Mikaela évita de justesse un uppercut et attrapa le bras de Bucky pour lui tordre dans l'autre sens et pendant qu'il perdait son équilibre dans l'autre sens elle coinça la gorge de son adversaire entre ses mollets. Elle fusilla le psychiatre du regard puis serra plus fort, ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Elle n'aimait avoir à lui faire du mal, seulement elle n'avait pas le choix.

« -S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à te faire plus de mal. »

Sans s'en rendre compte elle relâche un peu la pression sur le bras de Bucky et ce dernier en profita pour libérer son bras et attraper la jeune femme à la gorge. Cette fois il fit en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas se relever. Il lui brisa plusieurs côtes et le bras qu'il tenait par sa main métallique. Les deux os de son avant bras percèrent sa chair et du sang coula. Mikaela s'effondra sur le sol et pour finir son travail Bucky lui broya le restant de son avant-bras avec son pied. Il se tourna vers le psychiatre comme pour recevoir un ordre. A ce moment-là le bruit de deux hommes en train de courir résonna dans les couloirs et Mikaela pu apercevoir les silhouettes de Sam et Steve. Elle tenta de les prévenir mais le psychiatre l'empêcha de produire le moindre son. D'un coup de tête elle se dégagea de son emprise et couru vers les deux hommes.

« -Mikaela ? Qui t'as fait ça ? lui demanda Steve visiblement très inquiet

-C'est James. Mais il est plus lui-même, je sais pas ce que le psychiatre a fait mais il faut s'en aller !

-Sam emmène Mikaela dehors. Je m'occupe de Bucky. »

Sam attrapa doucement Mikaela mais Bucky s'en pris à Sam et malgré l'entraînement que l'ancien militaire avait, il ne faisait pas le poids contre Bucky. Steve prit le relais de Sam contre Bucky et l'ancien militaire voulu aider l'allemande à sortir du bâtiment mais celle-ci refusa quand elle vit le psychiatre s'enfuir. Elle prit une morceau de tissus, l'attacha autour de son cou et y plaça son bras cassé. Ce dernier commençait tout doucement à guérir et s'en était presque aussi douloureux que lorsqu'il avait été cassé. Ils perdirent la trace du psychiatre dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur et la jeune femme ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur. Elle brisa la vitre d'une voiture et se mit sur la place passagère alors que Sam conduisait la voiture autour du complexe allemand, cherchant la moindre trace de Steve. Voyant que Sam avait la situation bien en main Mikaela s'accorda le luxe de s'endormir.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux quelqu'un avait bandé son bras et on l'avait transporté à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt désinfecté. Elle était assise sur une couverture, contre un mur et sa nuque lui faisait mal. Elle se leva en s'aidant de son autre bras et eu une sensation d'ankylosement dans les jambes. Elle fit quelques pas, regarda autour d'elle puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Steve examina son bras avec soin. Il n'y avait plus qu'une cicatrice aussi longue que son bras pour témoigner de la chair percé mais les os n'étaient toujours pas ressoudés. Le sang manquant se faisait aussi sentir car la jeune femme avait de temps à autres des vertiges. Sam arriva pour prévenir que quelqu'un se réveillait. Mikaela suivit les deux hommes.

Dans une autre salle se trouvait Bucky. Le bras coincé dans un étau, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Au vu de ce qui s'était passé au complexe allemand, l'ex-assassin d'HYDRA s'en sortait bien. Les deux amis d'enfance discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé lors de sa détention et de ce qu'il avait fait aux agents. Le regard de Bucky s'attarda un instant sur le bras de Mikaela puis il fixa de nouveau Steve.

« -C'était qui ce type ? demanda Steve à Bucky

-Je sais pas.

-Des gens sont mort Bucky, j'attends mieux que _je sais_ _pas._

-Je crois savoir qui il est. dit Mikaela, Mais j'aurais besoin de vérifier.

-Comment tu comptes faire ça ? demanda Sam

-Je connais quelqu'un qui me doit une faveur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Il voulait que je lui parle de la Sibérie. Là où j'ai été enfermé avant d'aller en Allemagne. Il voulait savoir où c'était.

-Pourquoi il voudrait savoir ça ?

-Je ne suis pas le seul Soldat de l'Hiver. »

Sam et Steve se regardèrent mi-surpris mi-effrayé. Un soldat comme Bucky était déjà dangereux mais alors plusieurs comme lui serait impossible à gérer. Steve se tourna vers Mikaela pour en savoir plus mais celle-ci avait cessé de faire le moindre mouvement dès qu'elle avait entendu le mot "Sibérie". Steve se rappela qu'elle avait été enfermé pendant un moment dans une base d'HYDRA en Sibérie et que ce mot devait être douloureux pour elle. Bucky les informa du nombre de ces soldats, de leur entraînement et où les trouver.

« -C'était qui ces types ? demanda Sam

-Le meilleur groupe de tueur qu'HYDRA possède. Enfin possédait. expliqua Bucky

-Et comment HYDRA a développé ça ?

-A la base il était divisé en deux. D'un coté les Soldats et des l'autre les Chasseuses. HYDRA à longtemps considérer ses deux factions comme différentes puis ils ont appris l'existence de la Red Room et le groupe de Chasseuses a été dissous. Avec le sérum du super-soldat dans leurs veines ils sont invincibles. Ils parlent autant de langue qu'ils en existent, ils peuvent investir un pays en une nuit. informa Mikaela

-Des fois j'oublie que tu faisais partie d'HYDRA. lui dit Sam

-Il peut les utiliser, le psychiatre ? demanda Steve

-Non seulement il peut mais de ce que j'entends il va le faire.

-Il ne reste plus qu'eux alors. Ils sont les derniers du groupe d'assassins ?

-Eux, James et moi.

-Toi ?! dirent les trois hommes surpris

-C'est compliqué. J'ai pas le temps d'attendre que mon bras guérisse. Je file voir mon contact et ensuite je vous rejoint. J'aurais aussi un dernier truc à faire mais ça prendra quelques minutes.

-Attends tu nous lâche une bombe pareil et tu te casses après ?! lui dit Sam

-J'ai pas le temps de discuter. Et vous les savez très bien. »

Elle sortit de l'entrepôt sans qu'aucun des trois hommes ne l'en empêche. Son bras lui faisait encore mal mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre de la douleur. Elle pris la voiture qu'elle et Sam avaient volé et fila vers le centre de Berlin.

* * *

Elle gara la voiture à plusieurs rues de l'immeuble dans lequel vivait son contact. Elle n'eus même pas besoin d'appeler à l'interphone car elle avait le pass de l'immeuble. Son contact se trouvait au quatrième étages. Elle toqua à la porte de manière à ce que le contact comprenne que c'était elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

« -Mikaela, toujours un plaisir de te voir.

-Tu as toujours les rapports de mission de l'assassina du Ministre Sokovien, il y a sept ans ?

-Toujours, pourquoi ?

-J'ai juste besoin de la fiche des agents présents pour l'assassina.

-Elle est juste au-dessus. Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je vérifie quelque chose. dis Mikaela tandis qu'elle parcourait la feuille du regard, Il n'y a pas les dossiers des agents ? Avec des photos ?

-Si, attends que...

-Pas la peine. J'ai trouvé. Merci ! »

Mikaela pris le dossier qui l'intéressait et sortit de l'immeuble. Elle tenta de rejoindre sa voiture mais la police de Berlin devait avoir été prévenu d'un vol de voiture et des policiers étaient autour de la berline volé. Elle fit le chemin inverse et une clé de voiture tomba devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit son contact lui faire un geste de la main. Ni une ni deux elle s'empara de la clé et pris la voiture. Mikaela connaissait bien son contact pour l'avoir pisté pour le SHIELD, elle savait aussi quel genre de voiture son contact aimait et elle était ravie de pouvoir de nouveau conduire quelque chose qui allait à plus de 400km/h. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle devait aller et elle n'espérait pas recevoir un message ou un appel de la part de Steve, sachant qu'il était recherché. C'est pourquoi elle fut très surprise de voir le numéro de Sharon s'afficher quand elle reçu un message. Il y avait des coordonnées et une heure de marqués, mais rien de plus.

* * *

Elle arriva en première au rendez-vous et en profita pour appeler son amie d'enfance. Elle lui demanda de lui rendre un petit service ce que son amie trouva exagérée vu toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites pour Mikaela. Mais son amie céda et en ce moment même elle prenait un avion pour les États-Unis payé par Mikaela elle-même. Une voiture se gara non loin d'elle et elle reconnu Sharon au volant. Les deux femmes discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Steve arrive. Étant le sujet de la conversation des deux femmes, elles préférèrent se taire. Mikaela se moqua de la voiture de Steve et ce dernier lui expliqua comment à cause de la voiture tape-à-l'œil de Mikaela qu'on les retrouveraient. Sharon ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et donna son sac à Mikaela ainsi qu'une lettre de ses parents. Elle s'éloigna pour laisser de l'espace aux deux. Elle se dirigea vers la voiture de Steve et se retint de rire quand elle vit Bucky coincé sur la place derrière Sam.

« -Tu peux bouger ton siège ?

-Non.

-C'est l'amour fou tout les deux. se moqua Mikaela, Sam ?

-Oui ?

-Avance ton siège.

-D'accord.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Comment ?! C'est quoi ce favoritisme ?! s'indigna Bucky

-Tu m'as arraché mon volant de mes mains et tu as bousillé ma voiture. Rappelles-toi à Washington.

-T'es rancunier à ce point ?

-T'imagines même pas. Et encore c'est pire si tu le bat à son jeux préféré, là il te fait la gueule pour les mois qui suivent.

-D'ailleurs je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir tiré une balle dans le dos quand on jouait à Counter Strick. On était dans la même équipe bon sang !

-Tu me ralentissais.

-On y va. leur dis Steve

-On va où ? demanda Mikaela

-Pour l'instant on attend Clint. Il va nous amener du renforts, on l'attend demain à l'aéroport de Leipzig et on partira pour la Sibérie. On ne peux pas laisser ce psychiatre réveiller les super-soldats.

-Au faite je sais qui est cet homme. Je connais aussi un lieux où on pourra attendre sans être repérer. On pourra parler de tout ton plan là-bas.

-Surtout que tu as encore des choses à nous expliquer. lui rappela Sam »

Mikaela retourna à sa voiture et conduisit les trois hommes à l'extérieur de Berlin dans une petite maison qu'elle savait inhabité car elle en avait fait sa planque du temps où elle travaillait pour HYDRA. Elle et James, enfin Bucky, s'étaient cachés plusieurs fois ici pour des missions. Et rien n'avait changé, la jeune femme était même surprise de ne voir aucun sans-abris ou squatteurs habiter la petite maison. Peut être parce que de l'extérieur elle semblaient en ruine. De toute façon ils n'avaient que ça pour l'instant.

« - _Abstoßung. Hass. Baum. Dolch. Ausländer. Werkzeug. Verräterin..._ murmura une voix

-Quoi ?

-Ça va Mikaela ? demanda Sam

-Oui, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose c'est rien. Juste mon imagination.

-Comment va ton bras ?

-Demain il sera complètement guéri.

-Tant mieux on aura besoin d'une Alpha Huntress en pleine forme demain.

-La ferme Falcon ! »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On arrive à la fin. Dans plusieurs chapitre mais on y arrive.

Une petite précision: ce tome, qui suis les événements de Civil War me permettait "d'introduire" mon OC dans l'univers Marvel. Le prochain tome, bien que des événements des films comme _Doctor Strange_ ou même _Spider-man Homecoming_ y seront raconté, sera principalement du free-style de ma part. Qui explorera un peu plus et mieux le prologue ainsi que les pouvoirs de Mikaela que je n'utilise pas énormément.

Donc voilà, au chapitre prochain ! ;)


	13. Chapitre 11

Je me rend compte que ça fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas mis à jour et j'espère que votre attente ne sera pas déçue. Mais je suis en train de bosser sur plusieurs autres fics (qui ne sont pas publié) pour pouvoir en publier une sur laquelle j'aurais un peu d'avance parce qu'en fait j'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure. Je ne sais pas où me mènera mes chapitres et mon histoire. J'écris c'est tout. Bon à part pour celle-là où j'ai un film sur lequel je m'appuie énormément.

Merci à XxPetitPandaxX de m'avoir ajouté dans ses favoris ^^

Donc voici le onzième chapitre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

Des bras la serrait contre un corps chaud. Une paire d'yeux bleu et un sourire chaleureux. Une voix douce lui chantant une berceuse. Elle aimait la voix. Elle était aussi rassurante que celle de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère. C'était bien une femme qui chantait mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à Gaïa. Elle avait de long boucles blondes, des yeux aussi bleu que ceux de Mikaela et malgré la douceur dans son visage il y avait assurément une guerrière qui sommeillait en elle. Elle chantait pour Mikaela. Blotti contre le cœur de la femme, elle semblait à sa place. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la femme leva la tête. Une sourire aux lèvres elle tendit Mikaela à un homme. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe blanche, un cache œil doré et un corbeau sur son épaule. Il regarda Mikaela avec un doux sourire et lui caressa la joue.

« -Elle te ressemble. dit l'homme, Elle deviendra une magnifique jeune femme.

-Et une puissante guerrière. ajouta la femme, Je suis sûre que les Nornes verront son incroyable destin.

-Lui as-tu trouvé un nom ?

-Sigrid.

-C'est très simple.

-Je sais mais son nom veut dire victoire, sagesse et beauté. Ce qu'elle sera quand elle aura grandi. Elle sera une grande guerrière victorieuse dans ses batailles, elle sera sage et à n'en pas douter elle sera belle.

-Ça, ma tendre, c'est aux Nornes de nous le dire. »

* * *

Mikaela se réveilla la première. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve mais d'habitude elle n'entendait rien et voyait la scène du dessus pas de yeux du bébé. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits avec du café mais son rêve lui restait en tête, impossible de le faire disparaître. Elle se frotta les yeux, se passa le visage sous l'eau froide, rien n'y faisait. Quand elle revint à l'endroit où les trois hommes dormaient elle entendit un téléphone vibrer. Elle vit que c'était celui de Steve et décida de répondre à sa place.

« -Clint, s'il te plaît dis moi que tu arrives bientôt.

-On est bientôt à l'aéroport. Vous y êtes déjà ? Demanda Clint soudain inquiet

-Non, pas encore. Steve, Sam et James dorment encore.

-Réveilles-les. Wanda, le nouveau et moi on est pas loin.

-D'ac- Wanda est avec toi ?!

-Tu sais qu'elle est très persuasive, ton amie n'avait aucune chance.

-Dit lui qu'on en reparlera. A tout de suite. »

Mikaela posa le téléphone sur la table la plus proche et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle devait réveiller les trois hommes hommes endormis, elle savait qu'elle devait y aller en douceur car chacun des trois hommes avaient eu ou avaient toujours un stress post-traumatique. Et dans le cas de James il était très dangereux de le réveiller brusquement. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et répéta son nom trois fois avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Dans la confusion il tenta de la frapper mais elle attrapa son poing. Mikaela lui dit de se lever et alla réveiller les deux autres endormis.

Plusieurs fois les trois hommes essayèrent d'avoir une conversation avec l'ancien agent d'HYDRA mais elle semblait toujours dans la lune, jusqu'à ce que Sam lui frappe l'épaule élevant des protestations de la part de Steve et James. Mikaela regarda Sam surprise, ce qui le surpris encore car il s'attendait à se prendre une droite en pleine figure.

« -Quoi ?

-On te parle depuis tout à l'heure. Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe.

-Non. Au fait à propos du psychiatre, faut que je vous dise qui c'est. dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise

-Tu changes de sujet mais vas-y dit nous. »

Tandis qu'elle récupéra le dossier dans son sac elle fusilla Sam du regard. Elle tendis le dossier à Steve qui vit toute la vie du soi-disant Dr. Broussard.

« -Helmut Zemo. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ?

-C'était un militaire des forces armées Sokovienne. Il dirigeait le groupe EKO Scorpion. Avec HYDRA ils ont tué pas mal d'opposants au régime et il se trouve que j'ai eu une mission avec cette unité. Je devais avoir seize ans, peut être dix-sept. Il ne m'a pas reconnu parce que j'étais plus jeune mais si il y a bien une chose que je sais de lui c'est qu'il est malin. Plus que vous ne le pensez. On ne saura son vrai plan qu'une fois qu'il se décidera à nous le dire.

-Tu penses qu'il ne réveillera pas les soldats ? demanda Sam

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est un risque qu'on ne peux pas prendre. On doit tomber dans le piège et essayer de s'en sortir sans trop de dégât.

-J'aime pas ça.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je vais appeler Clint, savoir où il est. dit Steve

-Il a appelé, ils sont en chemin. Et on devrait y aller aussi. »

* * *

Mikaela vit la camionnette de Clint et songea que Wanda était avec lui. Elle était furieuse envers la jeune sokovienne. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier d'une protection et ne pas finir sous surveillance et voilà ce qu'elle faisait : se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mikaela se gara non loin du véhicule et Steve pris la place sur sa gauche. Elle sortit, fit le tour de la Volkswagen et regarda Wanda. Elle s'avança vers la sokovienne et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'éloigner du restant du groupe. Elle fit rapidement signe à Steve qu'elles n'en avaient pas pour longtemps.

« -A quoi tu joues Wanda ?!

-Je dois me bouger les fesses. Je ne peux pas laisser les autres se battre à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est en rien ta faute, crois-moi ça serait arrivé à un moment ou un autre. Si tu part maintenant tu peux toujours trouver refuge en Latvérie. Ils t'accueilleront ils me l'ont promis.

-Je peux pas. Désolée.

-Alors promet-moi ça : dès que ça devient trop dangereux, tu fuis. Tu sauves tes fesses. Parce que si ça devient dangereux ça veut dire qu'on perd et que toi tu vas aller dans un endroit que tu ne veux pas connaître. Promis ?

-Promis.

-Je te remercie. »

Les deux femmes retournèrent auprès des quatre... non cinq hommes. Le temps qu'elles discutent un cinquième homme avait fait son apparition. Il était grand, brun, les yeux marrons et secouait la main de Steve depuis trop longtemps. Dire qu'il était en admiration devant Captain America aurait été un euphémisme. Il se tourna vers Clint puis vers les deux femmes. Apparemment c'était un fan de Avengers.

« -Écoutez je sais que vous connaissez beaucoup de monde alors je voulais vous dire : persi d'avoir mensé à moi. Heu.. Je veux dire merci d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Wanda et Mikaela se regardèrent, réprimant un petit rire. L'homme s'appelait Scott Lang. Mikaela avait beau se triturer les neurones, ce nom ne lui disait rien. Mikaela entendit des grattements dans la camionnette. Elle regarda Wanda qui ouvrit la porte arrière. Deux énormes boules de poiles blanches et noires bondirent sur Mikaela. Cette fois-ci elle arriva à éviter les deux loups et à ne pas se faire plaquer au sol.

« -Comment ? demanda-t-elle à Clint

-Les forces allemandes peuvent retenir qui ils veulent mais les loups n'ont pas l'air de faire partit des choses qu'ils sont capable de gérer. Ils se sont enfuit et Wanda les a retrouvé.

- _Emmène-les avec toi dès que tu pars._ pensa-t-elle pour Wanda »

Une alarme et une voix prévinrent le groupe que l'aéroport était en train d'être vidé. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Tony venait d'arriver. Mikaela récupéra son sac dans son coffre et en donna un autre à Wanda. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent pour pouvoir se changer. Pour se faire elles réquisitionnèrent les toilettes. Mikaela avait eu trois uniformes dans sa vie : celui d'HYDRA, celui du SHIELD et celui qui se trouvait dans son sac. Si les deux premiers étaient simplement des vêtements civils avec le symbole de l'organisation pour laquelle elle avait travaillé, son nouvel uniforme avait été conçu non seulement par deux génies scientifique mais aussi pour lui permettre de se battre de façon optimale.

Elle sorti l'uniforme. Il s'agissait de deux pièces créées pour n'en faire qu'une. Il y avait donc un haut – manches longues, attaches en métal sur le devant et malheureusement un décolleté en cœur – et d'un pantalon qui n'avait rien de spécial. L'ensemble était bleu foncé avec de larges portions noires sur les cotes, l'intérieur des cuisses et les hanches. C'était ça qui faisait que les deux pièces n'étaient plus qu'une, une fois mise. La tenue avait aussi un accessoire étrange, il y avait un ras-du-cou englobant tout le cou de Mikaela, il suivait la ligne du décolleté et se fermait dans le dos magnétiquement recouvrant les omoplates de la jeune femme. Sur un mot il y avait écrit _Fitz voulait vraiment ajouter ça à l'uniforme. Ne lui en veut pas, ça protèges des balles._ Mikaela sourit à la vue du mot, elle mit sa paire de bottes, ses mitaines – identique à celle de Wanda mais noire – et s'arma. C'est Wanda qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle devrait s'attacher les cheveux vu qu'elle se battait au corps-à-corps. Mikaela se fit un rapide queue-de-cheval haute. C'était tellement mal fait qu'elle avait une bosse sur le haut du crane et deux mèches de cheveux devant les yeux.

* * *

Wanda et Mikaela rejoignirent le restant du groupe une fois complètement équipée. Steve leur expliqua le plan et fit les équipes : Wanda et Clint sur le parking, Sam et Bucky dans l'aéroport et Steve, Scott et Mikaela en confrontation direct avec Tony. Hati et Sköll refusèrent de laisser leur maîtresse seule et même avec toute sa volonté Mikaela ne pu les contraindre à faire l'inverse.

Mikaela suivit Steve et Scott – réduit à la taille d'une fourmi – jusqu'à un hélicoptère. C'est à ce moment que Tony apparut en compagnie de Rhodes. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques paroles. T'Challa se joignit à Tony, il n'avait pas l'air hostile. Du moins pour le moment. Mikaela grinça quand elle entendit que James avait tué des gens, même si il était sous le contrôle de Zemo, elle savait que ça lui pèserait sur la conscience. Natasha ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Silencieuses elles regardaient comment les choses évoluaient et il était évident que ça ne finirait pas bien.

« -Tony... commença Mikaela

-Pour quelqu'un qui est pour les Accords de Sokovie, je trouve que tu retournes ta veste facilement. Quoique, ce n'est pas si étonnant vu que..

-Vu que quoi Tony ?! Que je suis sortie avec Steve ? C'est très petit, même venant de toi. Il y plus important que ces stupides Accords. Ce soi-disant psychiatre...

-Je sais, Captain a déjà fait le speech. Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous nous livrez Barnes.

-Non. répondit simplement Mikaela

-D'accord. Collant à toi ! »

La seconde d'après Steve et Mikaela se retrouvèrent les mains liés par une sorte de toile d'araignée et un éclair rouge et bleu vola le bouclier du Captain. L'éclair rouge et bleu se révéla être un jeune homme dans un costume. Il ne devait pas être très âgé et semblait lui aussi être fan de Captain America. Le pauvre était impressionné et cherchait un moyen de le cacher en parlant de chose et d'autre avec Stark. Steve fit une remarque à propos du garçon ce qui irrita Tony, il haussa le ton malgré le fait qu'il essayait de garder son calme. _On l'a trouvé_. avait dit Sam dans l'oreillette. Mikaela jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Steve, celui-ci leva ses mains entravées et une flèche les libéra. Cet acte déclencha ce que Mikaela avait envisagé de pire : un affrontement.

* * *

Scott récupéra le bouclier du Captain non sans avoir mit à terre le pauvre garçon dans son costume d'araignée. Il aida Mikaela à se libérer de la toile sur ses mains et les trois super-héros se séparèrent. Tony indiqua à son équipe qu'il allait pourchasser Wanda et Clint. Rhodes restait sur le tarmac pour s'occuper de Steve. Quand Mikaela vit que Steve lui s'occuper de T'Challa, elle se mit à la poursuite du garçon, laissant Natasha à Scott. Ce qui n'était peut être pas la meilleure des idées. Elle allait le massacrer. Mikaela tourna la tête pour voir si Steve contrôlait la situation et elle vit que ce dernier était aidé par Sköll qui, même si il ne s'en prenait pas à T'Challa, l'empêchait d'avancer vers l'intérieur de l'aéroport.

Mikaela entra dans l'aéroport et entendit des bruits de courses, seulement l'aéroport étant un immense bâtiment vide l'écho jouait en sa défaveur. Elle alla à l'étage et vit Sam et James poursuivit par le garçon. Elle devait avouer que ce petit avait des tripes, s'attaquer à deux hommes en pleine forme dont un avec un bras en métal il fallait avoir en avoir dans le froc pour le faire. Surtout à son âge. Il mit Sam au tapis en le frappant avec ses pieds, James tenta de le frapper mais il arrêta son poing aussi facilement qu'une balle de Base-ball. Seulement à s'émerveiller sur le bras métallique de James il se laissa distraire et Mikaela en profita pour le frapper avec un champ de force. Le garçon vola sur plusieurs mètres et se trouva à porter de pattes d'Hati. Une chance pour lui, des deux loups Hati avait toujours été le moins violent. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de montrer les crocs et de grogner contre l'araignée.

Ce que Mikaela n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'araignée attaque son loup en lui bloquant les pattes dans sa toile. Dire que ça avait mit Mikaela en colère aurait été un peu en dessous de la vérité. Elle dégagea Hati de sa prison et envoya un second champ de force – plus puissant cette fois – en direction du gamin. Il réussi néanmoins à se rattraper et Sam vola à sa poursuite. James et Mikaela suivirent Falcon dans tout l'aéroport pour l'aider. Mais le garçon avait une force que Mikaela n'avait pas imaginé. James lui avait envoyé un panneau d'affichage et non seulement il avait éviter bien avant que le panneau le touche mais en plus il l'avait renvoyé avec plus ou moins la même force.

 _Bon sang mais il l'a trouvé où Stark ?_ se dit Mikaela

Un bruit de vitre brisée résonna dans l'aéroport. Sam était prisonnier de la toile du gamin et celui-ci s'entêtait à lui faire la conversation à propos de ses ailes. Mikaela ne pu retenir James quand l'araignée alla pour attaquer Sam et les deux hommes furent scotchés au sol comme deux insectes. Mikaela soupira, elle devait passer au plan B : distraire le gamin pour mieux l'attaquer ensuite. Elle s'approcha donc du perchoir de l'araignée et claqua des mains.

« -Impressionnant. La toile elle sort de toi ou tu l'as fabriqué ? En tout cas beau travail. Deux hommes qui sont non seulement plus grand mais aussi plus expérimentés que toi et tu les met au tapis sans effort. Je dis Bravo.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de le flatter.

-La ferme Wilson.

-Il est à vous le toutou qui me grogne après ? demanda l'araignée

-Oui, c'est Hati. Pourquoi tu te bats gamin ? C'est Stark qui te l'as demandé, pas vrai ? Sans vouloir être méchante tu es trop jeune pour avoir une telle responsabilité sur les épaules.

-J'aimerais bien continuer à parler avec vous. Vous semblez être raisonnable mais je dois impressionner M. Stark. Alors... »

Red Wing arriva pile au moment où le garçon lança sa toile. Résultat : il se fit éjecter de l'aéroport en se prenant une poutre métallique et tomba dans le vide. La jeune femme ne pu se retenir d'avoir mal pour lui. Après tout savait-il réellement dans quoi il s'était engagé ? Elle sauta pour atterrir non loin des deux hommes. Elle se dépêcha de libérer les deux hommes.

« -C'est moi ou il parle beaucoup le gamin ? demanda-t-elle

-Il parle beaucoup. dit James

-Ouais, beaucoup trop. renchérit Sam

-Pas mal le coup avec Red Wing mais t'aurais pas pu faire ça plus tôt.

-Je vous déteste. Tous les deux !

-J'ai dit quoi ?

-La même chose que moi, avec deux minutes de retard. l'informa James »

Il y eu une grande explosion dehors et le trio courut rejoindre Steve. Wanda et Clint apparurent peu de temps après et d'un regard Wanda compris qu'elle devait partir. Hati et Sköll suivirent Wanda tandis que celle-ci fuyait l'aéroport. Mikaela lui avait déjà donné les clés de sa voiture, avec un peu de chance elle serait en Latvérie avant que la confrontation ne prenne fin. Mikaela l'espérait sincèrement et cette pensée resta dans son esprit tout le long de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revoit la jeune sorcière pour dire vrai.

Le groupe courut en direction du Quinjet qu'avait amené Tony. Mikaela ne savait pas comment mais Steve avait prévu cette éventualité. Il connaissait trop bien le milliardaire. Il aurait pu utilisé un simple Jet mais il avait choisit le Quinjet. Choix judicieux et chanceux pour Steve.

Ils furent forcés de s'arrêter quand un rayon jaune leur bloqua le passage. Ils levèrent la tête pour voir Vision. L'androïde les scrutait comme pour vérifier quelque chose, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Mikaela et elle vit du soulagement dans ceux de Vision quand il comprit que Wanda n'était plus là. L'équipe de Tony se regroupa en face de celle de Steve. Tout allait se jouer. Il était à six contre six, les forces étaient équilibrées malgré la surprise de la venue de Vision et les tours que l'araignée devait avoir en réserve. Mikaela s'autorisa à espérer une ''victoire'' contre Tony. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de James et ce fit la promesse que victoire ou non, il était hors de question qu'il retombe au main des forces allemandes. Même si elle c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devrait faire.

* * *

Voilà !

Je sais pas trop quoi dire. A part que j'espérais que vous vous prendrez au jeu avec l'article Hors-Série, c'est un peu dommage mais bon je ne peu pas vous forcer à écrire un commentaire. Peut être que c'est parce que vous préférez avoir la surprise ou que le principe ne vous a tout simplement pas plu. Enfin c'est pas grave, je ne m'en formalise pas surtout que depuis le temps de nouvelles idées de fictions sont apparues et que la première à atteindre le dix chapitres écrit sera celle que je publierais en premier.

A la prochaine :)


	14. Chapitre 12

Après quatre mois d'absence je poste enfin la suite. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé du travail en plus de m'être laissée distraire par d'autres fanfics que j'écrit. Certains sont déjà bien avancé et d'autres n'ont qu'une voire deux chapitres. En ce moment j'ai dix-sept fanfics (en plus de celles déjà en publication) que je suis en train d'écrire et vingt-et-une idées de fanfics. Je devrais en enlever trois parmi les vingt-et-une car elles font partie d'une plus grande fan-fic en quatre parties (quatre sous histoire qui se rejoignent en une seule grande). Tout ça pour dire que je me suis un peu éparpillée dans mes histoires. Je termine bientôt celle-la (du moins la partie Civil War) puis celle sur Maze Runner. Je pense aussi supprimer ma fiction sur Percy Jackson pour la replacer par une autre toujours sur Percy Jackson.

Enjoy your Reading!

* * *

« -Captain Rogers. Je sais que vous pensez faire ce qui est juste mais pour le bien de tous, vous devez vous rendre maintenant. résonna la voix de Vision »

Chacun des membres de l'équipe de Tony arriva. Natasha était transporté par Tony, le gamin s'était accroché à différentes structure avec sa toile pour atterrir à la gauche de Natasha et T'Challa sauta à la droite de Tony en lâchant le bras de Rhodes. Mikaela prit une grand inspiration et frotta ses doigts comme si elle était nerveuse. Ce que Steve lui avait demandé de faire pourrait lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie pour rien si elle ne réussissait pas, ou pire elle pourrait se blesser elle-même si elle le faisait mal.

Steve avait anticipé la participation de Vision. Il avait signé les accords et avait exprimé clairement son avis sur un contrôle de leurs activités. Il n'était pas surpris de voir l'androïde dans le camp de Tony. Il avait demandé à Mikaela de se focaliser sur lui et de tout tenter pour le maintenir le plus longtemps possible hors du combat. Sachant ce dont il était capable, Mikaela doutait de sa capacité à le tenir à distance.

« -On fait quoi maintenant, Cap' ? demanda Sam

-On se bat. »

Steve commença par marcher, suivit par son équipe, en direction de Tony. Ce dernier l'imita et marcha vers le Captain. Les deux équipes prirent de l'allure et coururent l'une vers l'autre. Les deux armures prirent leur envol en même temps que Sam déploya ses ailes, ils se propulsèrent en direction du ciel. Ceux au sol ne mirent pas longtemps à se confronter. Les cibles furent presque les mêmes. Natasha affronta Lang, T'Challa s'en prit à Bucky, Tony tentait d'avoir le dessus sur Steve, Rhodes et Sam faisaient un étrange ballet aérien, du sol Clint tirait des flèches à Vision et Mikaela projeta plusieurs champ de force au gamin-araignée. Il était aussi agile que rapide.

L'araignée arriva à lui donner un coup bien placé qui la fit rouler non loin de Clint et Natasha. Mikaela vit les deux amis de longues dates se taper dessus comme si leur amitié n'existait plus. Au moment même où Natasha s'apprêta à donner un coup de pied qui aurait fait voir trente-six chandelles à Clint, Mikaela forma un dôme de protection autour de Clint. Le coup de pied percuta la protection sans que Natasha ne puisse arrêter son geste. Ensuite elle fut projetée au loin par une boule d'énergie créée par sa deuxième adversaire. Elle se releva rapidement pour remarquer que l'araignée était partie choisir une autre cible. _C'est vexant_. pensa-t-elle.

Elle tenta d'analyser la situation mais son regard accrocha un combat. Celui de T'Challa et James. Aucun des deux n'avaient l'avantage sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le wakandien ne bloque le bras du soldat et, d'un puissant coup de pied, ne le projette contre des caisses de bois. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir en créant un mur entre les deux hommes. Le temps que T'Challa comprenne, elle était déjà à sa hauteur. Elle prit avantage de sa vitesse et envoya son genoux dans la poitrine du prince avant de frapper sa tête de son pied. Seulement il attrapa sa cheville et lui empêcha toutes tentatives de se libérer.

« -Désolée. s'excusa Mikaela »

Elle se pencha en arrière, se mit en équilibre sur les mains et frappa avec son autre pied le visage de T'Challa avec autant de force qu'elle pu. Sa cheville fut libérée et le prince ne retrouva pas tout de suite son équilibre. Peut être avait-elle frappé trop fort. Pourtant elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités physique.

« -Mike, on aurait besoin que tu t'occupes de Vision. Genre maintenant ! demanda Sam dans l'oreillette

-J'arrive. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Rien.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Bucky sûr d'avoir mal entendu

-Il ne fait rien, il n'a pas encore combattu. Pas vraiment, il se contente d'éviter des dommages corporels à ses alliés.

-On se dépêche. »

* * *

En chemin ils virent Steve pourchasser par Rhodes, ce dernier avait décidé de faire exploser tout ce qui se trouvait sur le chemin du Captain. En tentant de se protéger il bascula vers l'avant, son bouclier glissa de ses mains pour tomber juste devant lui. Bucky l'attrapa dans sa course et le jeta sur Rhodes, le bouclier le frappa de plein fouet mais ne revint pas comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Ce fut Sam qui l'attrapa en le renvoya à son propriétaire, ou du moins il essaya. Mikaela réceptionna le bouclier, surprenant les deux super-soldats. Elle rendit son bouclier à Steve et se remit à courir en direction de Vision. Laissant les deux hommes derrière elle.

Elle arriva en même temps que Natasha. Se battre contre Tony ou même le gamin-araignée ne l'a gênait pas, ce qu'elle craignait le plus c'était se battre contre Black Widow. Elles se toisèrent pendant un court instant puis Natasha attaqua en balançant son pied dans les cotes gauche. Elle savait que c'était là que ses os étaient les plus fragiles. C'était là où son instructeur d'HYDRA avait frappé jusqu'à briser ce qu'il pouvait. Mikaela se tordit de douleur, elle ne laissa pas pour autant le coup de Natasha lui faire plus de mal. Elle s'accroupit et faucha les jambes de l'espionne, la faisant tomber sur le dos lourdement. Pour éviter qu'elle ne se relève, elle la bloqua sous un champ de force assez longtemps pour être loin d'elle.

« -On doit y aller. Le type doit déjà être en Sibérie. pensa Bucky à haute voix

-Faut dégager le ciel. Je m'occupe de Vision, toi vas dans le jet. planifia Steve

-Vision est pour moi Steve. Prenez le jet... commença Mikaela

-On s'occupe du reste. termina Sam, Il nous faut juste une bonne diversion.

-Quelque chose qu'ils ne pourront pas louper. Quelque chose d'énorme.

-J'ai ça en réserve. intervint Scott, Par contre je ne peux pas le tenir longtemps. À mon signal courait, et si j'explose... vous occupez pas de ça.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous Scott ?

-Ouais, je fais ça tout le temps. Enfin une fois, en labo, avant de m'évanouir. »

Mikaela tenta de localiser Lang mais si il était sous sa forme miniature elle aurait dû mal. Énormément de mal. Puis elle entendit une exclamation de surprise et une sorte de rire démoniaque. Elle se retourna et vit Scott Lang presque aussi haut que l'aéroport. Il tenait Rhodes par la jambe tel un bébé géant avec son jouet en plastique.

« -Oh putain ! s'exclama Mikaela, Pour sûr c'est énorme. »

Scott lâcha Rhodes en le balançant dans les airs. Une chance pour War Machine, l'araignée le rattrapa à temps. C'était à présent Lang qui contrôlait la situation, jouant de sa taille pour faire de chaque chose qui l'entourait sa nouvelle arme. Il frappa du pied dans un bus pour mettre K.O. T'Challa, qui fut sauver de justesse par Vision. Il arracha une aile d'avion pour l'abattre sur Rhodes, qui l'a réduit en bouilli avec son arsenal d'arme.

Mikaela se dressa une nouvelle fois entre le prince et Bucky mais cette fois-ci elle eu l'aide de Scott, qui était bien décidé à ne pas laisser Captain America se faire talonner par un homme habillé comme un chat. Puis Clint prit le relais de Mikaela, lui ordonnant de mettre en marche la partie du plan concernant Vision. Seulement elle ne voyait l'androïde nul part. Mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il tenterait de stopper Steve alors elle le suivit de loin. Empêchant même Rhodes de s'attaquer à lui.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ses champs de forces puissent détraquer l'armure de Rhodes. Mais quand elle lui en envoya un en pleine face, il perdit le contrôle pour le temps où elle le maintenait actif. Elle en envoya un autre plus fort pour que l'armure soit inactive assez longtemps pour laisser le temps aux deux hommes d'atteindre le Quinjet.

« -Quelque chose m'est rentré dedans ! paniqua Scott »

Personne n'eut besoin de deviner de qui il s'agissait, surtout pas quand la tour de contrôle de l'aéroport commença à s'effondrer sur elle-même après qu'elle fut touché à sa base par un rayon jaune. Mikaela s'arrêta de courir et projeta toute l'énergie dont elle était capable pour créer un passage sûr à Steve et Bucky, mais aussi pour se protéger elle-même de toutes attaques. Elle pouvait littéralement sentir le poids de la structure contre son bouclier d'énergie mais aussi les attaques sonique de Rhodes. Malheureusement pour lui les charges soniques ne faisaient que ricocher contre son bouclier.

Steve et Bucky étaient juste en dessous de la structure quand deux bras bloquèrent les épaules de Mikaela et la projetèrent en arrière. Les deux boucliers d'énergie disparurent dans l'instant. La jeune femme chercha la personne responsable et vit un Vision haletant. Chose rare. Elle fixa l'androïde des yeux et elle compris. Bien qu'il pouvait traverser toute matière existante, ses boucliers devaient être trop complexe pour lui et devait lui demander une énergie plus conséquente pour les traverser.

« -Je suis désolée Vision. dit-elle en levant sa main vers lui

-Moi aussi. »

Avec les dernières forces qu'ils leur restèrent ils s'attaquèrent provoquant une explosion bleu et jaune, qui fut rapidement suivit d'une onde de choc. Ce fut trop pour Mikaela qui s'écroula d'épuisement. Du sang coulait abondamment de son nez, elle avait le teint pâle et ne semblait plus réagir à rien, même sa respiration était difficile. Vision tenta de lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais il comprit vite qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle aurait été dans le coma qu'il n'aurait pas vu la différence.

* * *

Dans le Quinjet Steve et Bucky avaient vu l'explosion lumineuse alors que le pilote s'évertuait à dégager le chemin pour l'appareil. Quand il eu fini, les deux amis purent voir Vision accroupi près du corps inerte de Mikaela. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ce qui était pire que si ils avaient eu le choix. Seulement Steve pouvait toujours appelé à l'aide Wanda. Elle devait être en route pour la Latvérie et il savait que Mikaela avait laissé son téléphone dans sa voiture. Il appela, eu Wanda et lui expliqua la situation en lui ordonnant de ne surtout pas faire demi-tour.

« -Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour tes amis ? Et... ?

-Ils s'en sortiront. Tous.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter tout ça.

-Ce que tu as fait, avec HYDRA, tu n'avais pas le choix. Ils te contrôlaient, tu n'y était pour rien.

-Je sais, mais je l'ai fait.

-Bucky...

-Cette excuse ne tient plus Steve. Combien de personnes t'ont écouté quand tu leur a dit ? Personne n'écoute et ils ont raison. J'ai fait des choses horribles et une fois que ce type sera hors d'état de nuire, je me laisserais capture par les autorités allemandes ou wakandiennes. Peu importe, je ne peux plus me faire confiance et c'est la seule solution.

-Tu iras nul part. Quand ça sera finit Tony comprendra son erreur, la situation s'arrangera pour vous. »

Steve ferma les yeux pendant un cours instant. Son petit lapsus n'allait pas passer inaperçu. Il n'eus même pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir le regard insistant de Bucky. Ce dernier lui laissait l'opportunité de s'expliquer en choisissant bien ses mots ou de se faire tirer les vers du nez. Ça lui rappela toutes ces fois où, avant le sérum et HYDRA, il faisait quelque chose que Bucky jugeait trop dangereux pour sa santé mais qu'il finissait par le faire dans son dos et se faisait immanquablement attraper par son ami. Que ce fusse par pure malchance – son ami passant par là – ou comme à cet instant par accident.

« -Nous ? Qui d'autre est impliqué ? demanda Bucky

-Wanda. La jeune femme que tu as vu. Elle vient de Sokovie. Ses capacités... essaya de dire Steve, tentant de mentir à Bucky

-Steve. Qui ?

-J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Evrett Ross et le secrétaire d'État Américain, les deux m'ont bien fait comprendre une chose, sur la même personne : pour eux Mikaela est dangereuse. Au même titre que toi ou que Wanda.

-Ils ont raison. Elle est dangereuse mais elle est digne de confiance. Je l'a connais et je peux t'assurer que cette nouvelle vie – loin d'HYDRA – lui plaît trop pour qu'elle s'amuse à revenir à ses anciennes méthodes.

-Elle a été optimisée, son passé ne joue pas en sa faveur et ses récentes actions encore moins. Si ils mettent la mains sur elle, elle est bonne pour la prison à vie.

-Alors pourquoi tu as appelé Wanda ?

-La Latvérie a donné une immunité diplomatique à Mikaela, pour l'instant c'est Wanda qui en profite mais dès que la famille royale l'apprendra elle ne craindra plus rien.

-Comment elle a fait ça ? demanda le soldat stupéfait

-Version longue ou version courte ?

-On a le temps. »

* * *

C'était comme avoir l'impression que son corps ne répond plus à tout ce qu'on peut lui faire subir ou lui demander. Mikaela détestait ça. Depuis sa confrontation avec Vision, elle n'avait pas été capable de faire le moindre mouvement. Seule sa respiration était encore sous ''contrôle''. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à retrouver son rythme cardiaque normal. Et Vision qui lui parlait ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Elle pouvait sentir tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir, tout ce qu'on lui disait mais ne pouvait rien faire ni dire. C'était la frustration totale pour elle. Donc quand elle pu à nouveau se servir de son corps comme elle l'entendait, elle fut plus que surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas attaché à son lit avec des menottes afin d'être transportée vers une cellule. Au lieu de ça elle était dans un lit king size, ce qui lui semblait être une chemise de nuit sur le dos et toute l'attention de Wanda Maximoff et d'une dizaine de médecins en blouse blanche.

« -Vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais une miraculée. Non pas que je n'aime pas l'attention, surtout que certains d'entre vous sont plutôt mignons, mais à la longue ça devient flippant. grinça Mikaela en tentant de se lever, Je suis où ?

-En Latvérie. Steve a appelé disant que tu étais en très mauvais état, que tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir seule et qu'il fallait que j'envoie les autorités Latvériennes. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

-C'est bien. Maintenant faut que j'aille l'aider.

-Oh que non, tu reste ici.

-Sans moi, ils ne vont pas s'en sortir. C'est deux là ont beau être des super-soldats se sont des crétins. »

Mikaela était en train de se lever quand elle s'arrêta et regarda Wanda. _J'ai vraiment dit ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle à la sokovienne. Elle haussa des épaules et se dirigea vers une pile de vêtements posé sur une chaise. Son uniforme était parmi les dit-vêtements en plus d'une veste que la jeune allemande avait cru ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie. C'était la veste qu'elle avait laissé à la famille de Kayla pour qu'ils puissent reconnaître HYDRA si ils revenaient à la charge. Elle avait toujours haït cette veste. Son col – trop haut – grattait tellement que la première fois qu'elle l'avait mise, elle avait prit un couteau et l'avait découpé pour complètement en être débarrassée. Les manches étaient trop longues et pour une veste d'été elle tenait trop chaud. Le symbole de l'organisation, vicieusement caché dans son dos juste au niveau de sa nuque sous ses cheveux.

Pour l'endroit où elle voulait aller, la veste lui tiendrait assez chaud. Elle répugnait cependant à l'enfiler, retardant le plus possible le moment où elle devrait enfiler la veste qu'elle avait abandonné de plein gré près de dix ans auparavant. Kayla avait fait sortir tout le monde de la chambre de Mikaela pour la laisser se changer. Wanda savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire changer Mikaela d'avis même si elle lui avait donné les meilleurs arguments du monde.

Une fois prête elle se dirigea vers une zone de décollage où un jet l'attendait. Kayla lui avait assuré qu'elle serait en Sibérie au moins aussi rapidement qu'avec le Quinjet, rattrapant Steve et Bucky de peu. On lui expliqua rapidement les commandes qui, heureusement pour elle, ne différait pas de beaucoup avec celles du Quinjet. Elle retourna auprès de Kayla une dernière fois pour la remercier.

« -Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, jamais je n'arriverais à repayer cette dette j'en suis consciente.

-La dette a été repayée. Wanda est en sécurité comme le restant de l'équipe.

-En fait, nous n'avons pu rapatrier que vous. le reste a été emmené par les autorités sur place.

-Merde. Soupira-t-elle, Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

-Vous pensez arriver à temps ?

-S'il n'y a pas d'imprévus tout devrait bien se passer.

-Est-ce que je fais partie des imprévus ? demanda une voix juste derrière Mikaela »

Mikaela se tourna vers la source de la voix. À quelques mètres d'elle et de Kayla se tenait une armure rouge et or d'où provenait la voix de Tony Stark. Si elle avait pu elle lui aurait fait manger son armure avant de l'obliger à la vomir encore et encore. Le frapper n'était pas suffisant selon elle. Cependant elle retint son envie de lui faire ravaler son extrait de naissance et demanda un moment seule avec le millionnaire. De toute manière, tant qu'elle restait sur le sol – ou l'espace aérien – de Latvérie, on ne pouvait rien lui faire.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement. Si je ne me trompe pas il me reste deux voire trois chapitres avant de finir ce tome et de commencer celui de Ragnarok.

A la prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 13

Donc voici la suite, pour une fois j'ai un chapitre d'avance voire deux. J'ai dit que je me concentrerais sur Maze Runner mais je vais terminer celle-la d'abord et commencer le Tome 2 mais j'écris petit à petit la suite de Maze Runner.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ce que j'écris, alors Enjoy your Reading !

* * *

« -Tu admet avoir fait une erreur ?

-Oui. F.R.I.D.A.Y. m'a fait un rapport sur ce Helmut Zemo. J'ai merdé apparemment et je veux réparer ça en aidant le Cap et toi. Je m'excuse. Ton petit ami est innocent, pour les événements de Vienne du moins.

-Bucky n'est pas... peu importe. Tu t'excuses et tu admet avoir fait une erreur, on doit être à deux doigts de la fin du monde.

-Tu as fini ?

-Pas vraiment mais vu qu'on est pressé je vais écourter pour une danse de la joie... Je plaisante. Allons-y ! »

Mikaela remonta dans le jet et mit en route l'appareil. Elle ne pilotait presque jamais mais si il y avait bien une chose que personne ne savait sur elle c'était qu'elle apprenait par la vision mieux que par l'exercice. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait réussi à réparer le tracteur de son père ou le bras de Bucky. Les autres pratiquaient et elle enregistrait tout pouvant recréer les gestes qu'elle voyait sans avoir à y penser. La mémoire musculaire et oculaire à l'œuvre.

À la droite de l'appareil, Tony volait avec son armure. De temps à autre il regardait dans la direction de Mikaela mais les deux avaient réussit à relier l'armure et le jet, de sorte d'avoir une conversation continue. Ainsi l'allemande apprit où se trouvait le restant de l'équipe, ce qui aurait pu arriver à Wanda si elle avait été attrapée, rien que la pensée d'un collier à électrochoc et d'une camisole de force lui donnait envie de vomir. Il fut contente de savoir que Tony partageait son opinion quand au traitement de Wanda si elle venait à être emprisonnée au Raft.

Elle en apprit un peu plus sur le gamin que Tony avait recruté. Un petit gars du Queens répondant au nom de Peter. Un génie pour son âge avec des capacités physique incroyable. Au vu de ce qu'il avait fait à l'aéroport, elle voulait bien croire tout ce que lui disait le millionnaire à propos du gamin. Elle avait dû décrocher de la conversation car à un moment Tony toqua sur le pare-brise du cockpit pour attirer son attention. Il pointa vers le bas un peu plus loin, montrant le Quinjet posté devant une porte ouverte. Mikaela fit un geste pour faire comprendre à Tony qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle se posait.

* * *

Oh, elle était bien mieux dans la chaleur du jet que dehors. Toute cette neige et ce vent glacial, elle n'était pas très fan. Elle n'avait rien contre tout ça normalement, le froid ne la dérangeait pas mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette fois-ci était différente. La froideur de la Sibérie lui transperçait le corps, lui donnant l'impression que ses os étaient recouvert de gel transperçant sa chair de l'intérieur. Même la veste n'était pas assez chaude pour la réchauffer. Devant eux de lourdes portes étaient entre-ouvertes laissant le vent entrer dans la bâtisse. Tony passa le premier pour plus de sécurité.

« -Je détecte des traces thermiques. informa-t-il Mikaela

-Et moi je vois différente traces de semelle par terre.

-Elles s'arrêtent, pas les traces thermiques.

-Quel chemin ont-ils prit ?

-Ils sont passés par l'escalier, sur la gauche. »

Mikaela passa devant Tony pour ouvrir le chemin. Elle savait très bien que les armures de Tony avaient un mal fou à descendre les escaliers, elles n'avaient pas la souplesse nécessaires ni la précisions d'un véritable corps humains. Mais pour l'usage qu'en faisait Tony elles étaient plus que parfaite. Plusieurs fois Tony avait plaisanté en lui disant qu'il lui ferait une armure pour elle et l'appellerait l'Iron Maiden. Juste pour la blague. Évidement elle avait refusé en lui disant que si l'idée lui venait de lui en reparler elle lui arracherait les yeux pour les lui faire gober.

Le duo marcha donc dans cette ancienne base d'HYDRA. Tony posa de nombreuses questions à ce propos à l'ancienne agent de l'organisation mais Mikaela n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'un tel endroit. Elle n'était même pas au courant que les soviétiques et HYDRA avaient collaboré. De plus, parler de ceux qui lui avait ruiné son adolescence n'était pas son activité favorite. À cause d'eux elle n'avait même peu eu de véritables amis – hormis Manon – ni même de petit ami au sens relationnel du mot. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment pensé que Andrew Lloyd eu été son petit copain ni même qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui car HYDRA lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de lui pour mieux surveiller sa famille. Pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appelé une relation saine et heureuse. Surtout qu'elle avait fini par assassiner le père de famille. Tony compris que le sujet rendait mal à l'aise Mikaela et décida de se taire.

Leur pas les menèrent jusqu'à des portes qui semblaient blindées. Tony pointa les portes devant eux et Mikaela hocha de la tête se mettant en position au cas où une attaque surviendrait. De force il ouvrit les portes. Les deux constatèrent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un ascenseur de service. L'ascenseur ne pouvait pas être rappelé car bloqué plusieurs étages au-dessus d'eux. Mikaela soupira quand à l'escalade qui s'annoncer. Tony passa en premier cette fois pour lui ouvrir un passage par dessous pour entrer dans la cabine. Pour éviter tout bruit Tony attrapa le morceau de cabine qu'il avait découper au laser et le déposa aux pieds de Mikaela. Cette dernière s'assit sur le bord de la cage d'ascenseur et prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter en avant.

* * *

Steve et Bucky venait tout juste de monter d'un escalier quand un bruit, trop sonore pour être ignoré, retentit derrière eux. D'un même geste ils se mirent en position, se protégeant l'un l'autre. Ils fixaient l'ascenseur d'où il arrivait, sûrs que la source du bruit ne pouvait venir que de là. Le bruit s'intensifia et les deux super-soldats pouvaient deviner sans mal ce qui se passait : quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir de force les portes de l'ascenseur.

Bucky, prêt à tirer, garda le regard bloqué vers ses portes. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas arrêté ce Zemo. Steve se demandait bien qui pouvait essayer de rentrer dans cette base et avoir la force d'ouvrir des portes en acier. Surtout qu'il avait bloqué l'appareil de sorte qu'il ne puisse ni monter ni descendre. Les portes commencèrent à s'écarter l'une de l'autre, ne laissant apparaître qu'une petite lumière en les battants puis l'armure rouge et or de Tony. Il ne bougea pas, peut être s'attendait-il à se faire tirer dessus. Il baissa la tête vers la cabine.

« -Ils ne m'ont pas tiré dessus. claironna-t-il »

Un _Merde_ à peine retenu résonna dans la cage d'ascenseur. Tony s'avança et laissa la place à une paire de mains. Celles-ci appartenait à Mikaela qui se hissa à la force de ses bras jusqu'au sol de la cabine. Fière d'elle elle regarda par le trou puis se plaça juste à coté de Tony. Immédiatement Bucky reconnu l'ancienne veste d'HYDRA, ne connaissant que trop bien la jeune femme il compris qu'elle n'avait pas du avoir le choix. Doucement l'allemande s'approcha des deux hommes.

« -Comment tu vas ? demanda Steve à Mikaela

-Mieux. J'ai eu un affrontement musclé avec Vis' mais ça va mieux. Zemo ?

-Pas encore trouvé.

-Vous semblez sur vos gardes Captain. dit Tony nonchalamment

-J'ai eu une dure journée. Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Pas Bucky en tout cas. l'informa Mikaela, Il semblerait que notre ami ici présent aie fait une erreur. Une grande première, non ? »

Steve et Tony regardèrent Mikaela avec la même pensé : _De l'humour ? Vraiment ? Maintenant?_ Mikaela leva les mains et s'excusa avant de se poster près de Bucky. Elle lui fit baisser son arme lui assurant qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Les deux hommes parlèrent un peu, Tony apprenant à tout le monde que Ross n'était pas au courant. Ce qui surpris énormément Mikaela. Il lui avait dit pour le Raft et Sam, avec sa promesse – faite à Sam et elle – de venir en ami mais jamais il n'avait dit qu'il faisait ça dans le dos du Secrétaire d'état. Après réflexion, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Cette attitude ressemblait plus à Tony que signer les Accords de Sokovie. Steve et Tony firent une trêve. Le second se proposa d'ouvrir la marche dans les recherches pour Zemo et les autres Soldats de l'Hiver.

Le petit groupe de quatre explora les lieux à la recherche du faux psychiatre. Chaque nouvelles pièces semblaient familière à Mikaela. Elle pensa que c'était du au fait d'avoir visité d'autre base d'HYDRA et que celles-ci devaient se ressembler fortement parce que personne ne s'embêterait à faire différentes structure pour des bâtisses servant à la même chose. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette pensée : _Je suis déjà venue ici. Récemment._

« -C'est étrange. marmonna Tony

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Steve

-Depuis combien de temps l'endroit est abandonné ?

-Presque vingt-cinq ans. À la chute de l'Union Soviétique, l'endroit à été délaissé. répondit Bucky

-Il y a des empreintes thermiques récentes. Et je ne parle pas de Zemo.

-Et elles sont là depuis combien de temps ? demanda Mikaela, suspicieuse

-Depuis le début.

-Pourquoi ne le dire que maintenant ?

-Parce que.

-C'est pas une réponse et c'est pas très mature ! »

Le millionnaire se tourna vers Mikaela qui soutint son regard puis il reprit son chemin. Ne s'arrêtant que dix minutes plus tard. F.R.I.D.A.Y. avait détecté une tache de sang _frais_. Selon l'intelligence artificielle la tâche datait de moins de cinq mois. Et se mit à chercher une trace ADN dans ce qui restait.

« -Un problème ? s'inquiéta Mikaela

-Du sang, relativement frais. F.R.I.D.A.Y. est en train de chercher une correspondance ADN.

-Ça va être long ?

 _Trouvé._

-Elle a trouvé. Vas-y, dit-moi tout.

 _Groupe sanguin : O positif. Zone géographique d'origine : introuvable. Résultat : Mikaela Clarke_

-Mikaela, c'est ton sang.

-Non. Pas possible. Je suis jamais venue ici.

-Peut être que pendant ta capture par Rumlow, ils t'ont prélevé du sang et l'ont transporté ici. pensa Steve

-Pourquoi avoir abandonné de nouveau la base ? lui demanda Tony

-Et bien... »

Mikaela les laissa argumenter entre eux. Steve avait fait remonter quelque chose en elle et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle avança jusqu'à une salle plus large, Tony alluma la lumière, baignant la salle dans une ambiance jaune et noir particulièrement angoissante. Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui fit se pétrifier de peur Mikaela. Ce fut les images de sa détention revenant dans son esprit aussi douloureuse que des balles dans le cerveau. Elle recula, d'abord doucement, de peur que le moindre geste brusque ne l'envoie dans le passé subir de nouveau la torture de son emprisonnement. Puis sa jambe heurta un objet quelconque, emballant son cœur et lui arrachant un cri de peur. Elle ferma les yeux et supplia pour partir loin. On lui prit les épaules mais elle résista. _Je veux partir ! Laissez moi partir !_ Supplia-t-elle. Rien n'arriva à calmer sa peur. Tony attrapa le bras de Mikaela, comprenant qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse doublé d'un stress post-traumatique et l'obligea à la regarder puis il donna la gifle la plus forte qu'il pu. Sous le choc de la baffe, la jeune femme ne réagit pas puis la menace de mort qui émaner d'elle fut plus présente que le froid environnant.

« -Tony ! Ça va pas la tête ! l'accusa Steve

-Lui parler ne faisait rien, au moins ça, ça l'a fait réagir.

-C'était vraiment obligatoire ?

-Oui. Je dis pas que je ne vais pas te le faire payer plus tard mais ça remet les idées en place. répondit Mikaela

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?

-Rumlow m'a amené ici. »

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tôt_

« -L'opération a marché mieux que nous l'avions espéré. Nous allons enfin avoir le super-soldat le plus puissant. Un assassin aux capacités méta-humaines incroyables.

-Il faudra tout de même vérifier son ADN, bien qu'elle ne soit pas inhumaine nous ignorons tout de ce profil génétique.

-J'ai déjà des hommes sur le coup. Ici même.

-Bien, très bien. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire alors.

-Elle arrive. »

Les deux scientifiques se tournèrent à l'entente du chapelet de jurons poussé par la captive. Encadrée par deux hommes de deux fois sa masse musculaire, elle ne se laissa pas pour autant faire. L'un d'eux exhibait un œil au beurre noir frais de deux heures. L'autre avait dû être frappé dans les parties intimes car une petite larme était coincée au coin de son œil et il tressaillait chaque fois que Mikaela bougeait les jambes. Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent heureux de pouvoir briser cet esprit rebelle. Ils voulaient lui faire payer sa traîtrise envers HYDRA. Celui que Mikaela appelait Karkaroff fit un signe de tête aux hommes tenant l'allemande.

Curieuse d'où elle était emmenée, Mikaela ne résista pas. Cela dit elle était irritée que personne ne répondent à ses questions. Même ses insultes ne soulevèrent de réactions. D'habitude on lui demandait de la fermer ou du moins on le lui faisait comprendre, là, rien ! La curiosité laissa place à l'inquiétude. Quoiqu'ils aient en tête ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour elle. Puis elle vit l'engin. Elle en avait déjà vu un similaire, en Allemagne. Comme punition. A force de ne pas respecter ses supérieurs, ces derniers avaient trouvé le moyen de la garder dans les rangs grâce à cette machine. Ils ne l'avaient pas utilisé sur elle mais sur James.

A la vu de la chaise, Mikaela usa de toute sa force pour empêcher les deux hommes la tenant d'avancer plus. Elle se débattit mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait vu ce que cette machine était capable de faire, la souffrance qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de James ne s'effacerait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive. Elle ne voulait pas servir de marionnette dans les mains d'HYDRA. Pas encore. Mais l'enfermement, l'opération et la perte de sang n'avaient fait que l'affaiblir, la rendant inapte à se protéger elle même. Elle avait même était surprise, deux heures auparavant, d'avoir pu blesser les deux types. Elle avait été installé dans la chaise, les bras et les jambes coincés dans des étaux de cuir. La machine se mit en route. Mikaela pouvait voir l'électricité parcourir la machine descendant doucement vers son visage. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle pu espérant que cela passerait vite. Seulement, après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux pour voir que l'électricité ne l'atteignait pas à cause d'un voile bleuté à quelques centimètres de son visage.

A ce moment-la elle compris que son optimisation avait été un succès et qu'elle pouvait peut être réussir à s'échapper. Elle reconnu le voile comme un champ de force. Elle avait assez vu ceux de Wanda pour en reconnaître un, même d'une couleur différente. Elle ignorait encore comment pouvoir l'utiliser de manière offensive, elle était sûre que les hommes autour d'elle avait vu la situation et ne tarderait pas à couper le courant. Mikaela tenta donc tout ce qui lui passa par la tête pour faire éclater cette bulle protectrice. Son idée fonctionna, malheureusement. L'onde de choc cassa ses entraves et mit à terre les scientifiques mais le courant ne se coupa pas immédiatement, Mikaela eu donc un petit goût de ce que James avait ressentit toutes ces fois où il était passé par cette machine. Elle avait eu l'impression... non, c'était exactement ça. L'électricité allait directement dans son cerveau à l'allure d'un train à pleine vitesse. Cela ne dura que peu de temps mais la douleur était permanente.

* * *

Mikaela préféra garder cette histoire sous silence. Pour l'instant du moins. Steve, Tony et James n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, ils devaient restés concentrés sur la mission. Elle savait qu'ils essayeraient de la faire renoncer et à trois ils y arriveraient. Elle préféra donc reprendre son chemin laissant les trois hommes confus. Et puis elle était sûre qu'ils auraient fini par la plaindre ou une autre connerie du genre, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air plus faible que ce qu'elle était.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé, après tout il n'y avait pas tant de temps que ça qui était passé. Il y faisait même plus froid. Maintenant qu'elle était devant, elle trouva que les capsules retenant les super-soldats étaient bien fragiles par rapport à leur contenu. Après tout ce temps, ils étaient quasiment certains qu'elles avaient été endommagées par les éléments. En s'approchant des capsules cryogéniques, ils s'aperçurent que les soldats étaient morts d'une balle en pleine tête. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, les moniteurs de signes vitaux indiquaient clairement qu'ils étaient morts. A quoi pouvait bien servir les super-soldats maintenant qu'ils étaient mort ?

« - _On ne saura son vrai plan qu'une fois qu'il se décidera à nous le dire._ C'était bien tes mots ? demanda James à Mikaela

-Je les regrettes déjà. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Si vous posez la question, je l'ai ai tué dans leur sommeil. Tu pensais vraiment que j'en voulais, des comme toi. s'adressa une voix à Bucky, Cependant je leur en suis reconnaissant. Ils vous ont amené ici. »

Une lumière s'alluma au fond de la salle. Un petit carré de lumière blanche laissant seulement apparaître la tête de faux psychiatre. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le reconnaître ? Il avait juste mit des lunettes pour l'amour de Dieu ! Qui pouvait caché son identité avec une simple paire de lunette ? Elle s'approcha de la vitre et regarda droit dans les yeux Zemo.

« -Bien caché derrière votre vitre ?

-Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point je suis bien placé. Quoique, vous allez bientôt le savoir. »

* * *

La suite arrivera dès que j'aurais fini le chapitre que j'écris en ce moment donc je pense dans une dizaine/quinzaine de jours.

D'ici là je vous dis à la prochaine !


	16. Chapitre 14

Bon bah voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, par rapport aux autres, il y a nettement moins de coupure à cause de l'action. Si ça avait tenu qu'à moi j'aurais aussi mit le chapitre 15 dans celui-là mais je me suis dit que ça ferais lourd à lire pour une chapitre.

Je pense mettre la suite un peu avant Noël ou après le nouvel An (à cause du travail) cependant elle est déjà écrite et le chapitre 2 du Tome 2 est en cour d'écriture.

Enjoy !

* * *

Steve jeta son bouclier contre la paroi derrière laquelle se cachait Zemo. Le bouclier passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Mikaela. Cette dernière se retourna vers le Captain. _Ça va pas la tête_ , fit-elle comprendre à Steve. Tony s'approcha de Mikaela pour la faire reculer et l'éloigner du danger que représentait Zemo. Ou pour éviter qu'elle ne le tue avant qu'il ne puisse leur dire le pourquoi du comment. Zemo se moqua gentiment de Steve et de son bouclier, lui faisant remarquer qu'il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus puissant pour le faire sortir.

« -Je pense que je peux y arriver sans problème. se vanta Tony

-Avec le temps nécessaire, je n'en doute pas mais vous finiriez par oublier la raison de votre acharnement M. Stark.

-Les gens à Vienne étaient innocents ! L'homme que vous avez rendu coupable de cet acte est innocent... commença à hurler Mikaela

-L'innocence est relative. Chacun de vous à du sang sur les mains.

-Vous n'êtes pas plus vertueux.

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? Pourquoi tout ces efforts ? demanda Steve »

Il s'était rapproché de Zemo, à approximativement le même niveau que Mikaela plus tôt. De là où ils étaient Tony, Bucky et Mikaela ne pouvaient pas entendre ce que ce disait les deux hommes. Ou peut être ne voulait-il pas le savoir. Mikaela fit marcher son cerveau à grande vitesse pour tenter de savoir ce qu'un Sokovien de la trempe de Zemo, pouvait avoir comme motivation dans tous les actes qu'il avait fait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas plus nationaliste et conservateur de son pays que cela. Ce n'était donc pas une vengeance pour la destruction de sa ville. Un détail lui revint alors en tête. Elle l'avait vu, avait parlé avec lui mais l'avait aussi observé pendant sa mission. Il avait une femme. La situation s'éclairait mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

« -Katerina ? C'est ça ? demanda Mikaela à Zemo

-De quoi ?

-Le nom de votre femme, c'est bien Katerina ?

-Elle est morte ce jour là n'est-ce pas ? demanda Steve, Vous vous vengez parce que vous l'avez perdu.

-J'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais ce jour-là. Et c'est votre tour. Je vous conseille de vous reculer Mlle. Clarke. »

Un écran proche de Steve s'alluma, avec la date du 16 Décembre 1991 s'affichant en russe sur l'écran. Zemo semblait obsédé avec l'année 1991 car elle se rappelait ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle avait dû se battre contre un Bucky hors de contrôle. Elle s'avança avec Stark jusqu'à l'écran. On y voyait qu'une route avec une sortie à l'intérieur d'une forêt pourtant Stark semblait être sûr de lui quand il affirmait connaître cette route. Des routes dans ce genre sont courantes dans le monde, Mikaela ne voyait pas comment il pouvait affirmer pareil propos.

Une voiture arriva dans le cadre à une allure rapide, suivit de près par une moto. Si la moto continua son chemin, il n'en fut pas de même pour la voiture qui s'écrasa contre un arbre provoquant un sursaut chez Mikaela ainsi qu'un petit cri de peur. Elle avait vécu assez d'accident de voiture pour compatir avec le ou les passagers du véhicule accidenté. Un feu commença à prendre sous le capot plié en deux, au moment même où la moto revint vers la voiture. Mikaela rapprocha son visage de l'écran, le conducteur de la moto lui semblait familier.

« - _Aidez ma femme. S'il vous plaît._ supplia le conducteur gravement blessé »

Le conducteur de la moto s'approcha du blessé, l'attrapa par les cheveux et leva son poing.

« - _Sergent Barnes ?_

 _-Howard ?_ »

Mikaela recula doucement pour se placer entre Tony et Bucky au moment où ce dernier frappa le père du premier. Elle avait souvent entendu le milliardaire – ou plutôt F.R.I.D.A.Y. – parler de la sensation de vide que la mort de ses parents avaient laissé et elle imaginait sans peine la haine qui commençait lentement à prendre possession de l'esprit d'Iron Man. Elle pouvait lire sur le visage du brun qu'il ne tarderait pas en venger la mort de son père pourtant il garda le regard fixé vers l'écran. Elle entendit la respiration de la femme accélérer de peur puis, un peu plus tard elle reconnu le bruit d'une personne qu'on étrangle. Elle ignorait comment Stark faisait pour ne pas hurler. Avoir perdu ses parents avait été la chose le plus terrible qui lui soit arrivé mais Zemo le forçait à contempler le pseudo accident avec l'assassin de ses parents à deux mètres de lui.

 _On est tombé dans le piège et il vient tout juste de se refermer sur nous_. Pensa Mikaela. Elle regarda anxieusement le milliardaire dans l'attente d'une réaction. Une dizaine de secondes se passa avant que Tony ne réagisse. Il tenta de s'en prendre à Bucky mais Steve lui attrapa le bras et Mikaela leva les siens dans un signe d'apaisement. Tony se laissa faire, peut être jugea-t-il que sa réaction était trop violente, peut-être se laisserait-il convaincre par une explication. C'était un peu fou d'y penser mais Mikaela espérait un miracle. Tony se tourna vers Steve, cherchant sans doute des réponses.

« -Vous étiez au courant ? Toi, tu le savais ? dit-il à Mikaela

-Non, je... c'est la première fois que je vois ses images.

-Captain ?

-Je ne savais pas que c'était lui.

-Ne me racontez pas de conneries. Est-ce que vous le saviez ?

-Oui. »

Tony ne bougea. Évaluant sans doute la situation. Peut être était-il en train de faire le rapide calcul de ses chances contre Steve, Bucky et Mikaela. Oui il n'en doutait pas, elle se battrait avec son ancien compagnon d'HYDRA. Pourtant il prit quand même sa décision. D'un mouvement rapide et violent il frappa Steve qui, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, roula un peu plus loin. Son casque recouvra son visage de nouveau pour le protéger. Il se tourna vers Mikaela, postée entre les deux hommes. Capée sur ses jambes, elle se tenait droite devant Tony, prête à défendre son ami contre lui même si il pouvait voir qu'elle ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur.

* * *

Il hésita. Brièvement, mais il hésita. Il attrapa Mikaela par les épaules, diffusant un courant paralysant dans le corps de l'allemande. Elle se sentit immédiatement impuissante et dans son regard Tony le vit. Il la déplaça loin de lui et s'attaqua à Bucky. De même que Peter avait stoppé son poing, Tony n'eut aucun mal à faire pareil. Il attrapa l'ancien mercenaire d'HYDRA à la gorge et prit son envol pour revenir à terre, traînant Barnes sur le sol avant de ne lui bloquer son bras avec son pied. Son répulseur s'activa et manqua de peu Bucky grâce à l'intervention de Steve.

Mikaela courut vers le trio et aida Bucky à se relever tandis que Tony et Steve se battaient. Ce dernier se retrouva bloqué par des entraves spéciales de Tony. Elle empêcha Tony de s'approcher d'eux grâce à un bouclier d'énergie. Le milliardaire avait beau s'acharner, il avait vu que même Vision avait eu du mal à percer ce bouclier. Seulement ce n'était pas un bouclier résistant aux sons et il avait déjà fait l'expérience – accidentelle – de la fréquence exact qui parvenait aux oreilles de Mikaela. Fury l'avait prévenu qu'elle n'entendait pas comme tout le monde, certains sons pouvaient lui paraître insupportable alors qu'un humain normal n'en aurait même pas conscience. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il allait faire mais il attaqua la femme avec un ultrason spécialement fait pour elle, la tordant en deux sous la douleur et brisant son bouclier.

Enragé Bucky se jeta sur Tony, qui lui fit faire un second vol pour le coincer contre un silos. Cette fois le super-soldat se débrouilla pour éviter le répulseur et le broya grâce à son bras métallique. De même qu'il dévia un missile pour le faire exploser à l'autre bout de la salle enchaînant une suite de chute déconcentrant Tony qui laissa tomber – littéralement – le super-soldat à terre. Aucuns des trois hommes ne furent prit sous le décombres mais Mikaela parvint de justesse à créer un bouclier avant de se prendre un silos en pleine face. Cependant elle ne pu le tenir longtemps et le silos lui écrasa les jambes. Bucky se leva et vit successivement Steve et Mikaela qui lui firent le même geste : _Va-t-en !_

Steve n'eut pas le temps de déloger Mikaela, Tony partit sur la piste de Bucky et quelqu'un devait l'en empêchait. _Je me débrouille, vas-y_. Lui avait-elle assurer. Elle pu voir les deux anciens amis se battre, résultant dans le cassage d'un répulseur de l'un des pieds de l'armure par Steve alors que celui-ci essayait de raisonner Iron Man. Une idée bien idiote au vu de la fureur du brun qui barra le passage à Steve et par conséquence à Mikaela. Le Captain tourna son regard vers Mikaela et commença à s'avancer vers elle.

« -Non !

-Tu as besoin d'aide.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule, va rejoindre Bucky. Il y a une autre entrée, sur la gauche, un petit escalier, qui mène à une passerelle. Je te jure qu'elle existe je l'ai vu.

-Tu va t'en sortir ?

-Je suis une grande fille, je sais faire mes lacets toute seule ! Je me débrouillerais.

-De mon point de vue tu as plus l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse. dit Steve en partant

-Je suis une demoiselle, je suis en détresse, je m'en sortirais toute seule ! »

C'était plus pour se donner un coup de fouet que pour répondre à Steve qui avait de toute façon disparu à la seconde même où il avait lâché sa connerie. Être bloquée sous ce silos lui rappela douloureusement la première fois où elle avait véritablement utilisé sa force pour la première fois, soulevant des blocs de ciments et autres débris de cet hôtel qui lui était tombé en pleine face. À l'époque elle avait eu peur et ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle avait cette force incroyable, maintenant la situation était inverse. Elle n'avait pas peur, pas tant que ça, elle savait quoi faire mais la force n'était pas là.

Avec ses mains elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour pousser le silos vers ses pieds, pour ensuite le soulever et le dégager à coups de pompes dans le derrière – si les silos avaient des derrières. Dès qu'elle fut libérée elle emprunta le même chemin que Steve plutôt seulement, à peine fut-elle à l'intérieur de l'immense structure qu'elle vit Steve et Tony dégringoler à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle franchit la ''porte'' et s'avança sur son morceau de passerelle. Au-dessus d'elle se tenait, allongé, Bucky et en-dessous il y avait Tony et Steve de part et d'autre d'un muret. La partie où Steve avait atterrie s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur laissant le vent froid s'engouffrer dans le bunker. Pourtant Mikaela n'avait pas froid, la peur de voir ses amis s'entre-tuer et de perdre ceux auxquels elle tenait lui avait fait monter son niveau d'adrénaline de manière fulgurante, éloignant le froid.

Steve se releva en même temps que Tony escalada le muret. Les deux se tenaient face à face, immobile, scrutant le moindre geste de l'autre. Mikaela se mit à descendre en sautant de passerelle en passerelle, priant pour arriver vite afin d'éviter le pire. Les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger, ce n'était pas encore fini, la ligne rouge n'avait pas était franchi, il était encore temps de faire demi-tour. Il le fallait.

« -Ça ne changera rien, Tony.

-Je m'en fiche. Il a tué ma mère ! »

Alors que Tony allait de nouveau se jeter sur Steve, une barrière bleutée s'érigea entre eux. Aussi haut de le plafond mais plus fin qu'un flocon de neige. Tony ne comprenait pas la logique des boucliers de Mikaela ils étaient puissants semblaient si faibles. Il tourna la tête, à la recherche de l'allemande. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, ce qu'il trouva étrange, ni même irritée. Elle était calme bien que sa respiration fusse erratique. Non, décidément Tony ne pouvait pas... non il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal. elle ne l'aida pas en se plaçant juste devant Steve

« -Mikaela pousses-toi. Tu es bien la dernière personne que je veux affronter.

-Tony, je ne prétend pas savoir à quel point ça doit faire mal d'avoir vu ses images et d'avoir vécu ce que vous avez vécu. Mais si vous voulez vraiment tuer Bucky alors il faudra commencer par moi.

-Ne soit pas idiote, tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort de mes parents.

-Vingt. C'est le nombre de famille que j'ai détruite avant de quitter HYDRA. Un père de famille dans son jardin, une mère faisant ses course, un fils recevant son diplôme ou une fille allant chercher sa petite sœur à la gare. Tous avaient une famille, tous avaient une raison de vivre et tous étaient un danger _potentiel_ pour HYDRA. Ils ne sont pas différents de vos parents, à part qu'eux c'est moi qui les ai tué. Le remords, la haine de soi et même l'envie d'en finir sont des choses qui sont là, dit-elle en montrant sa tête, et ça ne pars pas. Je l'ai encore, il est en plein dedans. Tous les soirs voir leurs visages nous hanter est une punition méritée. Mais si tu penses qu'il mérite la mort pour ce qu'il a fait sous le contrôle d'HYDRA, alors qu'est-ce que moi je mérite pour avoir fait la même chose de mon plein gré ?

-Je...

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Tony. Tu es brisé depuis tellement longtemps. Tu pensait avoir colmaté la fissure mais elle ne se répare jamais vraiment. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais ne m'y oblige pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu fais ce que tu penses être juste et tu veux protéger le monde de ce qui peut lui arriver de pire. Pour ça je t'admire mais pour Bucky, tu te trompe. Il ne les a pas tué. »

Tony ne réagit pas. Il fallait dire que Mikaela n'était pas du genre à faire des monologues de toute sa vie c'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait un mais en plus elle avait scotché le milliardaire et Steve. Elle même était choquée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle fut à la limite de se retourner pour voir si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre qui avait sortit ce speech. Mikaela s'approcha avec prudence de Tony, abaissant son bouclier. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit, pour elle Tony avait eu la malchance d'avoir perdu ses parents trop tôt et de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de tourner la page ou bien de se rendre compte plus tôt à quel point il aimait ses parents, son père tout du moins.

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer de cette voix. Ça se terminera mal, toi comme Steve le savaient. Arrêtez les frais maintenant.

-Je suis désolé. dit Tony

-On va arranger les choses.

-Non, je suis désolé pour ça. »

Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu comprendre de quoi parlait Tony, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur projetée par une des attaques de Tony. La neige avait amorti le choc mais la sensation qu'elle avait au ventre n'était pas des plus agréables. Elle toucha son abdomen pour sentir si quelque chose clochait mais tout semblait en ordre. Tony n'avait pas dû utiliser la capacité totale de son armure pour lui infliger ça.

Elle se leva doucement pour éviter de se faire mal, au cas où. Elle regarda devant elle la longue traînée qu'elle avait laissé. Il était évident que Steve et Tony étaient très loin d'elle. La neige n'avait pas été assez dure pour la stopper. Elle avait donc traversé une distance assez longue avant de finalement s'arrêter. Au loin elle apercevait l'ouverture du bunker ainsi qu'une lumière rouge-orangée. Elle s'avança puis capta quelque chose dans son champ de vision, se tourna et vit T'Challa. Ce dernier le vit puis fit un mouvement de tête vers devant lui montrant Zemo. De toute évidence il avait l'affaire en mains. Elle courut vers le bunker et la scène devant elle la paralysa.

Steve était à genoux devant Tony qui le menaçait et Bucky était derrière eux, le visage imbibé de sang et son bras gauche manquait à l'appel. Elle ne voyait pas dans quel état Steve était mais elle imaginait sans mal qu'il ne devait pas être au mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas être pire que son ami.

« -Ne te relèves pas. prévint Tony

-Je peux faire ça toute la journée. »

Tony voulu attaquer de nouveau mais Bucky lui attrapa la cheville. La réaction de Tony énerva Mikaela qui ne supporta pas le coup de pied qu'il donna à l'homme à terre. Elle poussa Steve sur le coté et attrapa le milliardaire de la même manière que Bucky quelques jours plus tôt. Surpris Tony ne bougea pas. Son coude rentra quand même en collision avec les côtes de la jeune femme qui, pour faire bonne mesure, frappa du plat du pied dans le thorax de l'armure. Tony s'affala encore plus surpris mais moins que Mikaela qui ne pensait pouvoir rivaliser au corps-à-corps avec l'armure. Tony leva les mains en même temps que Mikaela. Elle pouvait résister à Vision, les attaques de Tony ne devraient pas lui poser de soucis. Cependant elle chercha un plan B au cas où et le trouva à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il avait la forme du bouclier de Steve et pourrait lui être d'une grande aide.

« -Tu n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

-Mikaela, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

-Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air, alors maintenant tu as deux solutions : tu arrêtes _maintenant_ et peut être qu'on pourra sauver les peaux cassées ou tu t'entêtes et tout sera fini. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

-Il a tué ma mère. »

* * *

J'espère que la petite référence à Hercule est pas trop évidente ^^

J'espère aussi que le chapitre vous a plu. Je suis allée voir Thor: Ragnarök alors il est possible quand dans le prochain Tome il y ai des Spoilers, je le mettrais en avant mais je ne compte pas tout reprendre, des détails changeront (en particulier un qui ne me plaît pas du tout, pour ceux qui ont vu le film je vous laisse deviner).

Au prochain chapitre ;)


	17. Chapitre 15

Non je vous ai pas oublié ! Ou peut être un peu. J'avoue que mon travail et le boulot me prenne beaucoup de temps en plus de plusieurs chapitres d'histoires différents que j'écrit en même temps. Du coup c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. L'épilogue n'était pas pas prévu non plus pour les mêmes raisons que le chapitre 15, si j'avais mit l'épilogue à la fin du chapitre 15 ça aurait fait trop long et trop lourd à lire.

Enjoy !

* * *

Avant même que Tony ne puisse penser à attaquer Mikaela relâcha la tension de son bouclier et laissa la masse d'énergie frapper violemment le milliardaire. Elle ressentait de moins en moins la fatigue à force d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. L'attaque qu'elle venait de faire, avant, lui aurait valu une sieste pour les prochaines minutes mais depuis son affrontement avec Vision elle se sentait de plus en plus confiante par rapport à ses capacités à contrôler cette force. Wanda serait fière d'elle.

Elle regarda Tony se relever, elle pensait que le milliardaire était prompt à changer d'avis. Moins d'une heure de cela il affirmait ne lui vouloir aucun mal, de tout faire pour éviter de la blesser et pourtant il lui avait tiré dessus et pas moins d'une minutes de cela il semblait prêt à le refaire. Même au moment où toutes ces choses lui venaient à l'esprit Mikaela était sûre que Tony commençait sérieusement à reconsidérer sa promesse.

Steve se posta à sa gauche, ignorant ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il avait beau être celui qui avait mit un terme à leur relation il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester près d'elle, de vouloir la protéger seulement elle pouvait se protéger elle-même. Elle lui glissa un rapide regard puis lui montra discrètement son bouclier. Il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle avait fait un plan de secours au cas où elle n'arriverait pas à mettre le milliardaire hors d'état de nuire, cependant il ne savait pas si le bouclier faisait partit du plan A ou du B. Bucky était toujours à terre et peut être c'était mieux ainsi, il n'était plus en condition de se battre et la tornade qu'était devenu l'ex-petite-amie de Steve semblait prête à raser la Sibérie de la carte pour éviter tout autre blessure à son ancien mentor.

« -Deux contre un, c'est pas très fair-play ça.

-J'ai pas besoin de Steve pour te botter les fesses. Je viens de le prouver.

-Je pense pouvoir te mettre à terre sans problème. Tu m'as eu par surprise.

-Prouve-le. »

Steve voulu empêcher Mikaela de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter mais il vit dans son regard la même chose qu'il avait alors vu contre Rumlow, même si il était sûr qu'elle ne finirait pas par planter un couteau sous la gorge de Tony mais il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de mal. Il lui attrapa le poignet mais elle mit sa main par-dessus la sienne pour l'enlever. Il vit qu'autour des doigts de Mikaela se baladait une petite lumière bleue, il se rappelait que l'allemande lui avait parlé d'un bouclier inoffensif lui collant littéralement à la peau. Mais ce qu'il voyait là ressemblait plus à la décharge électrique d'un taser.

Mikaela s'approcha de Tony doucement, elle se tourna vers Steve et Bucky, ce dernier n'appréciait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il avait peur que toutes ces années auprès d'HYDRA ne l'ai finalement rattrapé. Seulement ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question car Tony frappa Mikaela au ventre, la prenant par surprise. Elle s'effondra au sol et évita de justesse un second coup en roulant sur le coté. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se remettre debout. Elle évita un poing de Tony et une attaque de répulseur avant de pouvoir vraiment se mettre debout.

Elle attrapa un des bras de Tony et le frappa avec avant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre en lui fauchant les pieds. Elle profita qu'il soit à terre pour faire glisser le bouclier jusqu'à Steve avec l'interdiction de lui venir en aide et d'évacuer Bucky. Il aurait pu très bien l'écouter mais la seconde d'après Tony lui attrapa l'épaule et lui frappa la tempe avant de l'envoyer dire bonjour au mur le plus proche. Sa tête heurta le mur de béton la plongeant dans une sieste forcée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle y mit sa main et sentit quelque chose de chaud au bout de ses doigts, quand elle ramena la main devant son visage elle y vit du sang. Trop étourdie pour paniquer, elle grinça tout de même à cause de la douleur. Elle se tourna vers le mur et remarqua immédiatement la tâche rouge de son sang sur le béton. Elle prit appui contre le mur, attendant que la douleur passe. Elle ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit. Lorsqu'elle sentit que ses jambes pouvaient la soutenir sans problème.

Devant elle, Steve et Tony se battaient furieusement. Steve se tenait au-dessus de Tony et le frappait à répétition avec son bouclier contre le casque de l'armure. Captain America arriva à briser l'armure, rendant le visage de Tony exposé à toute sorte d'attaque. C'est là que Mikaela reprit ses esprits et hurla à Steve de s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à faire ça, il ne devait pas le faire, ce n'était pas l'image qu'il devait avoir de lui après ça. Captain America ne tue pas ses amis, même si ceux-ci essayaient de s'entre-tuer depuis plusieurs jours. Elle amorça un pas mais se sentit faillir, une main la rattrapa et, à temps, elle pu voir que Steve n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre mal à Tony. Juste de l'empêcher d'utiliser son armure. En brisant le réacteur Ark de l'armure, pourtant, il avait fait bien plus que simplement mettre Tony hors d'état de ''nuire'', ce n'était pas que le réacteur qui était brisé, c'était aussi, dans un sens, leur amitié.

« -Suivez-moi, vous devez vous soignez. Je pense que le Captain a la situation relativement en main.

-T'Challa ? »

Le prince wakandien glissa un bras à la taille de Mikaela et passa le bras gauche de cette dernière sur ses épaules pour avoir une meilleure prise mais surtout pour qu'elle puisse mieux se reposer sur lui. Il l'emmena par le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté. La neige portait encore les marques de son passage. Mikaela était surprise de voir T'Challa mais aussi anxieuse qu'il ne la dépose dans la neige et reparte tuer Bucky.

« -Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Je fais là ? Je vous ai suivi, je comptais me venger pour la mort de mon père. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à régler mais en attendant vous devez vous soignez. Vous, ainsi que le Captain et son ami.

-Il n'a pas... ce n'est pas lui... à Vienne.

-Je sais. J'ai entendu. Votre ami est innocent.

\- Et Zemo ?

-Le problème est réglé, pour l'instant du moins. Je vais le ramener aux autorités allemandes. Dès que vous irez mieux pourriez-vous donner ceci au Captain, demanda T'Challa en lui tendant des coordonnées, avant de rentrer chez vous bien sûr ?

-Rentrer chez moi ?

-Oui, en Allemagne ou à la Base Avengers. Ce n'est pas ce que vous allez faire.

-Je sais pas. Je sais même pas si l'une de ces ''maisons'' a été la mienne un jour.

-Procédons par étape. D'abord vous soigner. Ensuite nous aviserons. Comment êtes-vous venue ? »

Mikaela expliqua alors où se trouvait le jet prêté par la nation Latvérienne. Elle ne savait pas si il y avait un kit de secours à l'intérieur mais préféra supposer que tout moyen de transport utilisé pour des missions dangereuses devait en posséder au moins un. C'était le cas du Quinjet. Le soulagement fut énorme à la vue de cette petite boite blanche à l'intérieur de l'engin. Pourtant elle ne l'ouvrit pas, elle resta devant la boite à réfléchir où elle devait aller.

L'Allemagne n'était pas sûr pour elle, encore mois l'Amérique pourtant il y avait sa famille dans l'un et ses amis dans l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner ni l'un ni l'autre. Seulement elle devait voir la vérité en face, à partir de maintenant elle était de nouveau du mauvais coté de la loi aux yeux de cent dix-sept pays. Elle prit la boite, les coordonnées de T'Challa et sembla partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse demi-tour, fonça vers le cockpit pour en retirer un petit objet à peine plus grand qu'une clé et ne le donne à T'Challa.

« -Vous pourrez donner ça à Tony. Avec son armure dans l'incapacité de voler je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit bloqué ici. Vous voulez bien faire ça ?

-Avec plaisir. Dois-je lui dire quelque chose ?

-Non. Aucun mot, pour l'instant, n'arriverons à lui rendre le sourire ou à lui faire du bien. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas s'enfermer et rester seul.

-Où allez-vous donc aller ?

-J'ai une petite idée. »

* * *

Quand Steve et Bucky retournèrent au Quinjet, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Mikaela se prodiguer les premiers soins. Ils avaient vu la tâche de sang sur le mur et maintenant sur sa chevelure. Elle se passait de l'eau sur les cheveux pour faire couler le sang sécher d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle finissait de s'occuper des multiples bleus qu'elle avait aux pommettes, front et arcades. Quand elle finit par les remarquer elle se dirigea à moitié en courant vers eux pour aider Steve à transporter Bucky. Ils l'installèrent dans un des fauteuils et Mikaela se mit dans l'instant à le soigner. Elle nettoya ce qu'elle pu du sang sécher sur son visage, tentant de faire abstraction du fait qu'il aurait pu y laisser la vie.

« -Accrochez-vous, je nous amène en lieux sûr. dit Steve

-Où ça ? On sera en lieux sûr nul part. répondit Bucky

-Attend, j'ai des coordonnées pour toi. Met les dans la base de donnée du Quinjet et passe en mode furtif si c'est pas déjà le cas.

-Tu me prend pour un amateur ?

-La mission qu'on a eu en République Tchèque, tu l'as oublié ?

-Je te hais. Où est-ce qu'on va alors ?

-En lieux sûr. Là-bas on va pouvoir être soigné comme il le faut. On aura protection et tout ce dont on a besoin. T'Challa l'a promit.

-On va au Wakanda ?

-Y a pas plus sûr non. Et puis le prince aimerait faire amende honorable pour son erreur. On en a discuté un peu. Il serait ravi de nous aider.

-Va pour le Wakanda alors. »

Mikaela retourna vers le kit de secours pour donner une compresse à Steve. _Tu en as besoin_. Lui dit-elle. Puis elle s'installa à la place à gauche de Bucky pour examiner son bras. Elle n'avait pas le matériel adéquat pour le réparer mais elle improvisa un cache pour que les morceaux de métal ne blesse ni son propriétaire ni les gens autours de lui. Une fois qu'elle s'assura que Bucky avait reçu autant de soin qu'elle pouvait lui en donner elle s'autorisa un petit sommeil bien mérité et cette fois-ci intentionnel.

Son réveil se fit en douceur. Elle se leva et alla vérifié où le Quinjet en était dans son trajet. Ils étaient quasiment arrivés à destination mais Steve paraissait nerveux. Mikaela ne préféra pas demander la raison de la nervosité de Steve, la réponse ne lui plairait certainement pas car il y avait deux potentielles réponses à « _Pourquoi tu es nerveux ?_ » : la première c'était qu'il ne pensait pas que le wakandien allait les aider et donc qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Mikaela, le deuxième c'était qu'il se demande si ils faisaient bien d'aller au Wakanda alors qu'ils pourraient se cacher dans un endroit moins exposé et cette fois encore cela aurait montré un manque de confiance en l'allemande.

Une fois arrivé dans l'espace aérien du Wakanda Steve se détendit un peu mais il ne se montra pas prêt de se détendre de si tôt. Il se posa sur une petite piste d'atterrissage et ouvrit le Quinjet. Dehors, à quelques mètres d'eux se tenait une armée de médecins et infirmiers ainsi que des femmes en armure. L'une d'elle s'avança, elle semblait la moins désagréable du groupe, ils eurent même le droit à un sourire et une poignée de main.

« -Je suis Nakia, membre du Dora Milaje. Le prince T'Challa nous a informé de votre arrivé imminente. Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au centre hospitalier où vous allez être prit en charge et soigné.

-De rapide soin pour moi, je dois reprendre la route. prévint Steve

-Hein ?! Steve ! hurlèrent presque Bucky et Mikaela

-On ne panique pas, je vais juste... chercher de vieux amis.

-Ils ne seraient pas un peu enferme dans une prison tes amis ? demanda Mikaela suspicieuse

-Je peux y arriver tout seul. Je suis un grand garçon.

-Tant mieux, j'ai plus la force d'aider qui que ce soit. »

Mikaela se laissa entraîner par les médecins. On la plaça sur un lit et on lui fit quelques testes. En face d'elle il y avait les deux super-soldats, l'un était sur le départ et l'autre n'avait jamais été aussi bien traité depuis ce que Mikaela devine comme se comptant en décennies.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Mikaela avait guéris de la totalité de ses blessures. On lui avait octroyé une chambre proche du centre hospitalier parce qu'elle était toujours en observation mais contrairement à Bucky elle n'avait presque plus de tests médicaux à passer. Ce jour-là on lui avait donné ''quartier libre'' et des vêtements propres, pas hospitalier et plutôt jolie lui avait été apporté. Quand elle se regarda dans la glace, elle eu l'impression de voir une autre femme. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas porté une robe ? Si elle ne comptait pas les funérailles de Peggy Carter, ça remontait à ses dix, peut être douze ans.

La robe n'était pas très extraordinaire, elle n'avait pas de manche, lui arrivait au dessus du genoux, était de couleur bleu et convenait parfaitement au climat chaud du Wakanda. Mikaela mit une paire de basket basse et partit rejoindre Bucky, encadrée par ses deux loups arrivés peu après elle. Elle prit le calepin du médecin posé sur la table et lu les bonnes nouvelles que ce dernier écrivait. Quand il eu fini il reprit son calepin, écrit de nouveau dedans et sourit à elle et Bucky.

« -Comment tu te sent ?

-Mieux. J'ai perdu l'habitude qu'on soit gentil avec moi.

-Et ton bras ? Ils ont trouvé comment le réparer ?

-Pas encore mais ça ne me dérange pas. ça va toi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Ne t'en fait pas.

-J'ai toujours eu peur pour toi, même quand je savais que tu était la plus dangereuse de la pièce. Je m'en serais voulu à jamais si tu avait...

-Je vais bien, c'est l'important.

-Tu vas nous dire, un jour, ce qui c'est passé là-bas ? À cause de Rumlow ?

-Je sais pas. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux ce qui se passe la-dedans. »

Elle mit son index sur le front de Bucky, celui-ci ferma les yeux et rit. Puis il remarqua le collier autour du cou de Mikaela. C'était celui qui lui avait offert le jour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire. Ce jour-là, il avait ressentit quelque chose qu'il pensait impossible pour une machine à tuer comme lui. Il attrapa la petite pierre de sa seule main et l'observa. Sa main fut couverte par celle de Mikaela. Il n'aurait pas supporter de la perdre encore une fois. Ses blessures lui avait fait énormément de mal, la voir blesser et perdre son sang par sa faute lui était insupportable. Il savait que derrière ses sourires il y avait encore beaucoup de chose qu'elle lui cachait. Il relâcha la pierre et sentit Mikaela se rapprocher de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Ne pouvant pas la prendre dans ses bras de la même manière, il parvint cependant à la coller plus proche de lui de son unique bras valide et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Steve ne se racle la gorge légèrement gêné. Mikaela se détacha de Bucky rapidement, trop vite pour que ça ne soit pas sans arrière pensé.

« -Steve ? Je t'ai pas entendu arriver. Un problème ? questionna Mikaela

-Non, je voulais voir comment allait Bucky. Au fait tu penses toujours à le faire ? demanda Steve à Bucky

-Faire quoi ?

-Me cryogéniser une seconde fois. Avec ce qui c'est passé à Berlin, je n'ai plus confiance en moi alors le temps qu'il trouve un moyen d'effacer tout ça... ça sera plus simple et moins dangereux.

-Tu es au courant qu'on a Wanda. Non seulement elle entre dans ta tête et t'efface tout ça mais en plus elle pourra complètement faire disparaître tes mauvais rêves.

-Je ne veux pas la traumatiser.

-Essaye au moins. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, alors passe au plan B : tu t'assomme jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse.

-Et la cryogénisation c'est quel plan ?

-Z ou Z prime. Écoute laisse une chance à Wanda, elle est doué dans ce qu'elle fait et je l'ai pas rapatrié de Latvérie pour qu'elle se tourne les pousse.

-M. Rogers, Mlle Clarke, le prince T'Challa souhaiterait vous voir. »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'homme qui les avait interpellé. Mikaela regarda une dernière fois Bucky pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion n'était pas terminée. T'Challa les attendait dans un bureau à l'écart. Nakia sortit en même temps qu'ils arrivèrent et ne semblait pas très ravi pourtant elle sourit à Mikaela. Les deux femmes avaient rapidement échangé leur expériences et avaient développé un respect mutuel. T'Challa leur fit un rapide débriefe de la situation depuis que Steve avait forcé le Raft et fait échappé tout son équipe. Il leur assura qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité et travaillait activement à la réparation ou au replacement du bras de Bucky.

« -Bien, c'est gentil de nous avoir fait venir pour ça.

-En fait Mlle. Clarke j'aurais besoin de vous parler. Seul à seul.

-Je vous laisse alors. On se voit tout à l'heure, avec Sam. dit Steve avant de partir

-Qu'y a-t-il T'Challa ?

-Ceci est arrivé, pour vous. »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire. J'essaye de mettre l'épilogue rapidement et peut être que le chapitre 1 du Tome 2 sera mit dans la suite. Faut voir si j'ai le temps. Il y a quelques histoires que je vais peut être mettre en ligne, je ne sais pas laquelle encore je vais d'abord la finir et la mettre en ligne.

See you soon ! ;)


End file.
